Undecided
by Charlie McPuffin IV
Summary: With war comes peace, with peace comes company. Not all company is wanted. How will Madara react to being pulled into another clans private war?
1. Chapter 1

-01-

There were always problems with war.

The enemy, the fellow clan members, things always managed to escalate quickly while fighting. There were always clans which would be up for hire, fighting for money or for food or even for a place to stay.

Rain hailed down just as a figure hurtled along the grassy ground in a flash of lightening, struggling to sit up and rest against there elbows, green eyes narrowed towards the village in front of her.

Guards ran towards her, full hostility was evident, "Hands up!" One shouted, the woman on the ground went to stand only to collapse again and not move.

* * *

><p>There was nothing more annoying, apart from the obvious points in life, which Madara chose to ignore and other parts which he paid attention to.<p>

"Remind me why I am here."

"Co-founder of Konoha you have to be here." Hashirama Senju, Madara sighed heavily at his words and crossed his arms over his black shirt. Hashirama chose to ignore the angered man beside him and opened the door to the hospital room. A doctor was pottering around the room and stopped his business when he noticed the two of them.

On the bed in the middle of the room was an unconscious red haired woman, Hashirama and Madara exchanged a look before looking at the doctor. "Is she alright?"

"Extreme exhaustion and a few broken bones, apart from that she's fine. Nothing a good long sleep won't fix."

"A drug induced sleep you mean." Madara muttered while uncrossing his arms and putting his hands in his pockets, both the doctor and Hashirama looked at him, walking more into the room the long brown haired man looked over the appearance of the woman. "Do you know when she'll awaken?"

"No, it could be anything between tonight and three days." The doctor said and then put down a chart, "Excuse me I have other patients to attend to."

"Hey," Madara said while stepping into the doctors path, the doctor naturally shrunk back slightly, "Why is she not rigged up to monitors and that?"

"She interferes with them."

"She's unconscious." Madara raised an eyebrow at his words, shrugging he let the doctor go out of the room and attend to his other patients. Hashirama picked up a wire which he presumed was rigged up to the woman, the end of the sensor was frazzled and charred.

"Think she fought back? That's no interfering that's just fighting the medical system." Madara said while picking up another wire and examining it, little did they know behind them the woman on the bed had opened her eyes and looked towards them.

Removing the oxygen mask from around her mouth she silently sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Wincing and clutching onto her head she shook it and then flinched, blinking and slowly looking up she flinched again when the dark spiky haired man was looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well look who has woken up, tonight or three days what a liar. What sort of people did you hire?" Madara questioned in a hostile tone, Hashirama shook his head and dismissed Madara with a wave of a hand. "Hello you are safe here." He smiled kindly, the red head nodded slowly and looked at the cast on her arm. "I am Hashirama Senju, this is Madara Uchiha." He explained while pointing to himself and then to the man beside him.

"Safe?" Came a quiet yet confused voice, "Safe?"

"Yes you are safe here."

"No I am not, can't you hear them?"

"You're a crack pot." Madara said simply while looking at her, the woman shook her head and put her hands on the side of her head. Hashirama looked at her worriedly, "Get a doctor."

"Why me?" All Madara received was a serious look, he sighed and went to leave to get a doctor to possibly sedate the woman. "It is no use! They are coming here."

"You're insane! Shut up and lie down...seriously," Madara ranted and put his hand on the door handle, Hashirama flinched when crackling erupted through the room and the Uchiha leader went shuttling backwards from the door and crashing into a wall.

Hashirama went to say something but the red head doubled over and disappeared in a flash, "When you've recovered from your moment we need to find that woman. She's unstable and confused."

"Unstable? She's insane!" Madara shouted while pulling himself from the rubble of the wall.

* * *

><p>Standing on one of the tall buildings of the village Cho looked around seriously, she hadn't meant to come here. In all honesty she wanted to completely miss having to crash outside the gates, looking at her arm cast quickly she flinched when a familiar sandy haired man landed on the gates.<p>

Gritting her teeth Cho ran towards the edge of the building only to be intercepted by the tall Uchiha leader, who look little less than angered by her. Shaking her head Cho jumped and grabbed onto one of his shoulders and jumped over him to head towards the man, who was running equally quickly towards her.

Madara turned and watched her run, shrugging he crossed his arms and watched, using her apparent skill of using lightening he didn't see the point of going to get her. He'd only end up getting electrocuted again.

He rethought over his plan though when he watched her get kicked to the side and smacking right into a building. He may not approved much of the village but he still had to live in it, and the less wreckage the better.

The last thing he wanted was to be sent on cleaning missions.

Groaning and rolling his dark eyes Madara jumped towards the sandy haired man, grabbing a hold of his collar he narrowed his eyes. "Back off and leave."

"You Uchiha are protecting her now?" The man asked seriously, Madara raised an eyebrow at him, "No. I don't know the woman, but I do know this place. You get my attention you get the Senju's attention, I would like to know how you'd escape here alive from both of us." He smirked and watched the man back off and disappear.

Turning and looking at the woman Madara tilted his head to the side confused, "You got your arse kicked."

"I'm injured."

"That's not really an excuse."

"That's not really an excuse," she mimicked and picked herself out from the building, Madara narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever-"

"I just saved your life be a little grateful yeah?" He said while gripping her white t-shirt and pushing her to a wall. She winced and let out a rough cough, "Madara! Drop her!"

"Literally? Because it would be my pleasure might knock some manners into her." He seethed while glaring towards her again. "Madara." Hashirama said seriously, begrudgingly he let go of her shirt, coughing again and straightening the white hospital clothes she looked between the two.

"You have explaining to do." Hashirama said while walking up to her, she nodded slowly and looked up at him. "I'm Cho!" She beamed while sticking out a hand, the two males looked at each other confused and then at her.


	2. Chapter 2

-02-

"My family, that is what is left of my family we are...erm...what would I use to describe us?"

"Insane."

"I'm not insane! I am just bubbly and...nice." Cho grinned, Madara just ran a hand down his face despairing of the sudden chatty red head. "We're hired help."

"You're what?"

"Madara the more times you interrupt the longer this will take. Sit down and be quiet or leave." Cho sat swinging her legs on the hospital bed enjoying watching the tall dark haired man get talked to like a little child. "Carry on Cho-san."

"Ok!" She nodded and looked slowly up at the ceiling, "We're not hired help that is...well...ok we are, but there is not many of us left, we have very little to live on and fighting for food or a place to stay is the most logical thing to do."

"What of your home?"

"Home?" Cho said confused, Hashirama just nodded at her, "I don't have a home." The brown haired Hokage looked at her sadly. "I admire you two." She smiled kindly, Hashirama looked at her confused whereas Madara just narrowed his eyes at her, the last thing he wanted was a crazy hospital inmates admiration. "You two managed to stop your fighting and get together to build this place. It's not that easy out there really." Cho pouted while looking down at her bare feet.

"We do still fight."

"Where is the destruction?" Cho flitted her green eyes up to look at Madara who just glared at her back. "You fight with words, oh my god! You two have lovers tiffs!" Cho giggled and put a hand over her mouth, Hashirama just looked at her dead-panned, Madara ran a hand down his face.

"I can't take this anymore, you're insane-"

"Bubbly and nice." Cho corrected him with a nod, shaking his head Madara pushed away from the wall and towards the door. "You're on your own Hashirama."

It wasn't until the door shut that the man sitting in front of her shook his head suddenly realizing he was on his own to deal with her.

"So where are your family now?"

"I don't know, we scattered last I saw of them they were out west. I don't think they'd be there anymore, I wouldn't be if I could be..." Cho trailed off thoughtfully and let out a quiet yawn.

"Who was the man who attacked you?"

"Sakamoto – they hunt us."

"You make you and your family sound like an animal to kill."

"He is Yuuta, me and my brother may have injured him when he tried to kill me." Cho explained while climbing into the bed and pulling the cover over her legs. "He hates us for it, he is basically a clan leader with a few screw loose who likes to lash out. He doesn't see it as self defence he sees it as a murder attempt. My grandmother arranged for us to get married – for my parents are long dead you see...that's when me and my brother injured him...he was getting a little to personal with me if you get my meaning?" She flicked her vivid eyes to him, Hashirama processed her words before nodding slowly although he was learning more than enough about the red head.

"You are safe here though Cho-san, if this Yuuta is trying to get you he has to go through everyone."

"Including you and Madara-san?" She grinned, standing up and straightening his trousers out he nodded slowly. "That is a arse kicking I would not want to miss!" Cho exclaimed happily, Hashirama smiled lightly and shook his head, "You're a very strange woman Cho-san."

"I know!"

* * *

><p>Looking up at the ceiling Cho narrowed her eyes, it was boring being a hospital patient. It was something that she'd never truly experienced before, and she had to admit it was an experience that she didn't want to do again. It was so boring, sighing and moving her head to the side she looked out at the sunny weather. Squinting slightly she sighed again, all she could do was sit and sigh out of boredom.<p>

There was nothing to do in the room, the doctors didn't want to talk to her when they came in to do their observations apart from how she was feeling. "I'm feeling fine," she pouted and crossed her arms, looking at the white cast on her arm she frowned.

This experience just doubled, first time in a hospital and a first for breaking a bone.

Lifting her arm up she took to examining the plaster around her arm, poking it she raised an eyebrow.

"This is so boring!" Exclaiming out of frustration she jumped up from the bed and walked towards the window. Pushing it open she stuck her head out, smiling at the fresh air she looked over her shoulder before climbing out of the window.

Ignoring the fact that she was several stories up Cho shrugged and free fell, closing her eyes and meters from the floor she sparked and disappeared from the scene.

* * *

><p>Training was an essential part of every ninjas life, noticing a flash out of the corner of his eyes Tobirama Senju stopped moving and poised to attack whoever it was. "Hello!" Jumping back from the branch in front of him he looked up at the smiling red head who was hanging upside from the tree.<p>

"Who are you?" He questioned and then clicked his fingers, "You're that strange patient which brother was on about aren't you?"

"Strange? I got described as strange?" The woman said seemingly upset with being described as strange. "Who is your brother?"

"Hashirama."

"Oh! The nice guy," she winked and then sat up slowly before jumping down, brushing bark off of the white hospital gear she stuck out a hand. "I am Cho."

"Tobirama."

"Good to meet you!" Cho said happily while letting go of his hand, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Training? I don't think I need to ask what you're doing, you're clearly escaping."

"Just from the hospital! I have nowhere else to go," she said distantly. "It's so boring in there ya know? I like the look of the village," Cho looked over her shoulder at the village which could be seen over the tree tops.

"Perhaps..." Tobirama said thoughtfully while putting a hand under his chin, "You can get discharged from the hospital?"

"How do I go about that?"

"You need to see my brother."

"Yay! Visiting Hashirama-san!" Cho exclaimed happily, Tobirama shook his head and laughed lightly, "You get attached to people quickly huh?"

"Not really, he's just nice and I like how he degrades Madara-san." Cho explained while following after Tobirama back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

-03-

Stopping writing Hashirama looked up at the two people in the office, Tobirama stood with his hands in his pockets and Cho stood beside him looking around interestingly.

"How can I help you?" He asked, not really wanting to point out the obvious – Cho you're meant to be in hospital – so he thought he'd just direct a question to the two of them.

"She wants out of the hospital."

"Oh," was all he could say to his brother the two of them looked towards Cho who had taken to pottering around the room looking over things, picking things up to look at.

"Cho-san?"

"Yup?"

"Have you got anywhere to stay?"

"You know I haven't! I told you yesterday I had nowhere to go." Cho said annoyed at the fact that he'd forgotten, Hashirama nodded slowly and pointed to the chair in front of the desk. Walking over she sat down cross legged, "Do you want to stay here?" Hashirama asked, Cho just looked at him dumbly, "Where else am I meant to stay?"

"I'm merely asking, I didn't know whether you'd try and track down your family."

"Not till it rains I won't."

"You need rain?" Tobirama asked while leaning on the back of chair she was sitting on, "I can sense my family if it's raining, lightening is attracted to other lightening." Tobirama just looked at her like she was insane, which was a look she was slowly getting used receiving.

"That's not the point!" Cho flung her arms up in the air and accidentally hit Tobirama, "Oops...sorry," she said nervously while looking over her shoulder at him. He waved a hand at her and pushed away from the chair, suddenly figuring it wasn't wise to stand there. "Can I stay here for a little while please?"

"I can't really kick you out Cho-san that wouldn't be very nice. You can stay, I have a feeling you won't be of much trouble, and I am rather sure that your stay won't be long." Cho just nodded happily to his words. "You can stay in some of the new apartments, we seem to be ever expanding already." Hashirama explained while standing up and walking out of the room quickly, Cho sat and uncrossed her legs, turning around she looked at Tobirama. "Expanding?"

"Hm?" He said confused, being pulled from his thoughts by her he didn't catch what she said. "Expanding?"

"Yeah, people seem to be flocking here to live and visit."

"Wow that's kinda cool."

"You think?"

"Well it's better than everyone being at each others throats no?" Cho pointed out the obvious to him, the white haired man nodded and watched as his brother walked back into the room.

"Here," Hashirama said while putting something in Cho's good hand, she looked over the pouch and raised an eyebrow at it. "People need to make a living here and you don't have any money."

"Make a living...? Will I need to get a job?"

"A proper job."

"Hired help is a proper job."

"It doesn't pay well though really does it?" Tobirama pointed out which earned him a glare from Cho. Groaning and standing up Cho crossed her arms, "When I was admitted to the hospital was there anything with me?" She asked, the two males looked confused and Hashirama shook his head, "No nothing, just you."

"Ok! Well I'm off! I need food and decent clothes which aren't torn and charred, nor are starch white."

"But you don't know where your apartment is!" Hashirama called out which stopped Cho as she ducked back into the room. "You have a point where is it?"

"Tobirama will show you."

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>Clothes shopping in bare feet and hospital clothes wasn't ideal. The looks which Cho received were just bizarre, she thought that the people of this village thought she'd escaped. "I don't escape...I did and now I'm shopping." She nodded happily talking to herself, moving along the isle she pulled out a dark shirt which was half in length with long sleeves. Gripping onto it she moved around the store and picked up some half cut black trousers, picking up a pouched belt she frowned, "Maybe later." Cho looked suspiciously to the store owner who had been giving her weird looks as soon as she walked in. "I'll take these please!" Cho grinned and bought the clothes, walking out of the store with her bag of clothes she looked around, looking down she raised an eyebrow. "Shoes." Nodding slowly she set to finding somewhere in the town which sold shoes, soon finding a store which sold nearly every shoe possible, Cho bought a pair of boots and walked out of the building.<p>

Opening the door to her apartment she raised an eyebrow at the white walls and lack of furniture. "Make a living this is going to bankrupt me!" She exclaimed unhappily, Hashirama's words of people needing to make a living in the new village rung through her head.

"I hardly have enough money to buy food tonight let alone a bed...or eh forget it." Muttering sourly she walked to the bathroom and changed into her new clothes.

Her sour mood suddenly got erased by the change of clothes, pulling at the half length top she nodded happily.

Looking around the empty apartment she crossed her arms, it wasn't very homely but Cho made a point of soon making it homely. Looking towards the window she frowned, it was getting dark. Putting a hand on her stomach she listened to it growling at her, "To work on an empty stomach!" She exclaimed and walked out of the apartment, running down the stairs which lead to her home she looked around the darkening town. Setting her sights towards the gates she took off walking slowly towards them, Cho watched as people walked back to their homes, or shut the newly open shops which they ran.

It was peaceful, the peace was something she wasn't used to, looking up at the gates she stopped, eyeing the guards she put a hand under her chin. Awkwardly climbing up onto a rooftop she managed to jump up onto the gates and over, pushing away from the huge wall Cho ran quickly towards the forest tree line.


	4. Chapter 4

-04-

Madara knew it, he knew that as soon as that woman popped up and exited the hospital she would be trouble. Obviously Hashirama disagreed, and so did the younger Senju, rolling his eyes he sat in a tree watching said red head run around a clearing clearly looking for something.

He was following her, it wasn't out of curiosity, or out of some particular interest. He was bored and choosing to follow the new comer instead of doing work.

Looking down the trunk of the tree when Cho wandered past and rummaged in the bushes near the tree. "Where'd you go?" Pondered the confused woman below, it was becoming increasingly boring watching her potter around confused and rummaging in bushes for something.

"What are you looking for?" Madara questioned which caused her to jump and look around.

"Talking trees?" Was the retort he got, running a hand down his face Madara jumped down in front of her, she flinched and jumped back. "Oh! No talking trees well you see Madara-san I am looking for something."

"You don't say?"

"I do! And I did!"

"You're an idiot." He sighed while turning away from her and walking out of the clearing. Cho stood and then ran after him. "Since when did you get discharged anyway?"

"Earlier on today."

"Enjoying the freedom? Thought you'd be gone by now."

"Nopes!" Cho said while putting her hands behind her head, the action didn't last long before she had to lower her cast encased arm. Madara raised an eyebrow at her, "No to both statements?"

"Huh? Oh no no! I like the freedom, I like the village I don't think I'll be leaving just yet."

"Great." Madara muttered while putting his hands in his pockets, he frowned and looked down at the shorter woman beside him, who was staring up at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Are you usually this grumpy?" Cho questioned and earned a harsh glare, Madara stopped walking and turned to stand in front of her. "Watch your words," he pointed at her, Cho raised an eyebrow at him not knowing how to react to being told off.

Madara just frowned down at her, the initial fear which most people had when confronted with an angry Uchiha, let alone him just wasn't apparent in Cho's disposition.

"Forget it, I have a feeling my words are lost on deaf ears."

"I'm not deaf."

"You seem dense though," he said while turning away from her, Cho made a thoughtful sound before trotting past him and practically diving into a bush. "Dense and insane."

"Bubbly and nice!" Cho shouted from the foliage, Madara crossed his arms and waited to see if she'd emerge. "Baby!" Cho exclaimed Madara stood suddenly donning a new sense of confusion. Slowly and unwillingly he walked slowly over to the hedges, Cho stuck her arm up and he quickly dodged out of the way of the sharp point.

The rest of the red head soon popped out of the greenery, clutching tightly onto a spear. "I found you!"

"You talk to inanimate objects? And you deny being insane, sure about that?"

"Shut up you! Why you still hanging around here anyway?" Cho questioned annoyed and then soon regretted speaking at all when she got confronted by glaring red eyes. Sighing Cho fidgeted and then looked back up at him.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you expect me to say when you're calling me names." Madara held a hand out to her, "Let me look at it."

"No."

"Let me look at it." He said again referring to the spear and ignoring Cho's attempt at defending herself. Sighing and begrudgingly putting the spear in his outstretched hand she watched as he looked over it. "How'd it get out here?"

"I dropped it when landing."

"Landing?"

"Uh-huh! Look," Cho ran past him and into the open field which lead to the Konoha gates. Madara, still holding her weapon, walked after her slowly. "Landing." Cho said while pointing at a small crater etched into the grassy ground. "And all you got from this rough landing was a broken arm?"

"What can I say I have a hard head." Cho laughed and slowly took the spear out of his hand, looking it over she pushed a small button which caused the base to zip up so it was half the length Cho nodded happily.

* * *

><p>Standing on the rooftop to her apartment Cho looked up at the sky, she had gone an evening and half a day without food, she was slowly being forced into getting a job in the village.<p>

A job which she knew full well she'd despise and run out of.

"Right!" She nodded defiantly and jumped off from the rooftop, narrowly missing a passer by, before the person could shout something at her she'd taken off quickly running towards the gates.

She knew she wasn't going to get a job here, the only place she knew where she could get a job was in small neighbouring villages of smaller clans. Cho knew she wouldn't come across her family, after being nearly wiped out thanks to a lunatic leader, she knew they'd be laying low in various hideouts that her family had created.

"Kobayashi!" Being confronted by a smiling short woman Cho looked down at her, "Work?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh..but.." the woman lifted up Cho's cast encased arm and tutted she tutted a lot which just made Cho lose more and more hope in finding something to do. "I don't know about this Cho. You're injured, near on handicapped."

"I'm not handicapped!"

"Can you still use this arm?"

"No," Cho laughed nervously and received a blunt look from the woman, "Kiki! Please! I need work! I have no money for food or furniture!"

"Furniture?" Kiki said confused while walking back into the small building which she'd come from. Cho followed after her and sat down, "What the hell are you going to do with furniture?"

"Fill my home."

"You have a home now?"

"I live in Konoha!"

"Oh I see," Kiki nodded slowly and crossed her arms, "I'm sorry Cho, there's no work here – there would be if you weren't injured." It wasn't the answer Cho wanted to hear but it was what she was expected, sighing heavily she nodded slowly and left the building. Looking around the small settlement of buildings Cho turned and left the small clan base.


	5. Chapter 5

-05-

Hashirama walked into his office mentally prepared for a days work, stopping suddenly he looked confused at the figure who was half flopped over the windowsill.

"Cho-san?" He said quietly the red haired woman wriggled her way through the rest of the window before collapsing on the wooden floor. Walking over Hashirama looked down at her, "Are you alright?"

"Food!" She whined and waved her arms at him, "I need food! Nearly two days without food is killing me, two days with no food and no sleep and job hunting is unsuccessful!" Cho complained and then looked at the hand which was extended to her. Putting her good hand in his she jumped up, "You could have come to me for help you know."

"But you're evidently so busy!"

"Yes I am, but not busy enough to ignore when someone is clearly starving."

"Hah well..I may have exaggerated." Cho said nervously while scratching the back of her neck, Hashirama rolled his eyes, "Come on lets get you some food."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're the best!" Cho punched her hands into the air and walked after him.

Soon entering a newly opened restaurant Cho sat down and stared happily at the meal in front of her, it was also then that Hashirama soon learned that Cho could eat twice her own body weight, he came to this decision after the third and fourth bowl of ramen which she quickly ate.

* * *

><p>Exploring was something which Cho had grown up with, her clan lived in a heavily forested area which needed exploring. It didn't need to get explored but it's hard to resist, it was the same with the village. Cho needed to explore it, she needed to figure out where everything was, stopping suddenly she frowned up at another wall. Taking a step forward she stopped, "No you don't turn around and keep walking."<p>

"Talking walls?"

"Look up you idiot." Slowly looking up Cho shielded her eyes from the sun and recognised the owner of the voice. Sitting on top of the wall was the familiar spiky dark haired Uchiha leader, "Afternoon Madara-san!"

"Go away." He answered while disappearing from the top of the wall, Cho stood and looked past the walls and into the complex. Running a hand through her hair she took a step forward, "I told you to turn around and keep walking. Don't you listen to people?"

"But I'm exploring," Cho said simply and innocently like it meant nothing, Madara suddenly stood in front of her. "I don't want you stepping foot in there."

"Why not?" She asked while trying to peer over his shoulder, she was curious and bored and liked to explore. This was a challenge for her, a place to explore while trying to avoid Madara.

"Because it is my home, not just my home but my clans home, and they – like me – won't like you running around exploring like a hyperactive seven year old."

"Hyperactive? Running? But I won't be or do either!"

"You're loud and annoying even more reason for you to not enter."

"You like your peace and quiet?"

"Yes."

"Well aren't you lot boring?"

"Care to repeat that?"

"Heh...nah I'll pass thanks!" Cho grinned at the glaring taller man in front of her, Madara nodded his head back to the path, getting the hint Cho turned around and walked away.

Being left alone Madara watched her leave slowly and quietly, and suddenly almost disheartened with the fact that he'd spoilt her afternoon of exploring fun.

* * *

><p>Peering around the corner of a building Cho looked around slowly, everyone was going about their business and wasn't paying a bit of attention towards her.<p>

Not that she wanted attention, she wanted to kill her boredom.

"Right," pushing away from the wall Cho skipped around the corner and walked down the path casually like she'd walked down it many times before. Eyeing the wall in front of her she turned and walked down the path, front entrance wasn't wise, also ignoring an annoyed Madara was another unwise thing.

Stopping at the side of the wall she looked around before jumping up and clinging to the top of the wall. Scrambling up she sat on top of the wall and looked at the complex in front of her, it was like a whole new little village was in there. Cho leaned against her knees and watched the inhabitants potter around. It was peaceful, and it didn't take Cho long to notice how hostile the peace felt, hostile...looking slowly to the side Cho flinched.

"I told you to not step foot in here!"

"I haven't! I'm sitting-"

"Get out!"

"B-b-b-but I'm just sitting here watching!" Cho stuttered nervously, Madara jumped from the rooftop in front of her to stand next to her on the wall. "Leave now," he said quietly and seriously, Cho just nodded slowly. "Maybe that's a wise idea."

"Good to see you agree."

"Mmhmm." Nodding slowly again she free fell backwards and landed on the ground brushing her clothes off Cho walked back the way she came. Well aware that she was being watched, ducking to the side quickly she opted to still try and sneak into the complex.

"Seriously your persistence is something to admire but I don't think I can say that for your common sense." As a natural reaction Cho took off running around the complex, all the while being chased by Madara. "Get out!"

"I'm not hurting anyone!" Cho retorted while quickly skidding past a few people, "Or have you got some dirty secretive stuff hiding around?" Cho asked while wriggling her fingers and managing to run backwards. Madara just narrowed his eyes at her and picked up his pace, Cho yelped and turned to run normally again. Reaching a wall she jumped up and grappled over the top, "Phew."

"Yeah apart from my jurisdiction isn't just back there." Cho looked up to a tree near her, giggling nervously she waved a hand at him. "Oh this is so not good," she whined while sliding down the wall. Once she was at the bottom she slowly backed off while still looking up, all was good until the man in the tree disappeared and she bumped into someone.

Looking slowly over her shoulder she grinned sheepishly while dodging away from Madara and taking off running quickly down the streets of Konoha.

"I'm sorry for intruding! Please stop chasing me! This isn't what I wanted in my day!"

"I told you to leave and not enter the complex!" Madara shouted while jumping onto the nearby rooftops to follow alongside her, jumping down and skidding he intercepted her path which caused her to falter and jump to the side to avoid him.

Cho ran as quickly as she could for the last stretch between the street and the Hokage building. Leaping and clambering through the window she ignored the confused look she got from Hashirama and crawled under his desk.

Peeking down Hashirama looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"I think I may have suddenly become a problem."

"I don't see how-"

"Your hiding skills are as lacking as your common sense." Hashirama sighed at the annoyed voice and looked towards the window with Madara crouching on the windowsill. "What did she do?"

"Trespassed."

"That's all? The way you're acting I thought she'd stolen something from you or possibly starting fights with your fellow clansmen."

"That is our home, and I don't want her," Madara said while pointing harshly at Cho who was peeking out from under the desk, his action caused her to flinch and duck back for safety. "Swanning in and out when she pleases."

Pushing away from the desk Hashirama nodded, Cho crawled out and stood up, "Sorry!" She beamed and bowed quickly at the angry man on the windowsill.


	6. Chapter 6

-06-

"Tobirama-san! Tobirama-san!" Hearing his name being shouted repeatedly the man in question stopped walking and looked around. "Tobirama-san!"

"Yeah?" He said although he couldn't see the owner of the voice, soon Cho popped up in front of him, "What's up Cho-san?"

"I am lost!"

"Yet you seem so happy about that." He said confused while Cho looked around the streets and then nodded up at him. "Getting lost is a good part of adventure!"

"Where is it you're trying to go?"

"To the hospital."

"Follow me," Tobirama said while walking past her and down the street, Cho jumped around and ran after him. "Why are you going to the hospital for?"

"I have a check up," she pouted, Tobirama looked down at her and then back up at the street ahead, the two of them walked in silence. Cho just looked around interestedly and twirled around every so often to follow someone, only to get tugged by the sleeve by Tobirama. "You can explore after your check up," he said while pointing at her and then at the hospital in front of them.

"Oh!" She ran towards the door and then turned to him, "Thanks for showing me the way Tobirama-san!" She grinned happily and disappeared inside.

Standing outside for a few seconds Tobirama shook his head slowly, the village was usually a quiet place but with her suddenly running around he was sure that things would soon liven up. For better or for worse he did not know. Turning away from the clinical building he walked slowly back towards the way he came.

* * *

><p>"I always hated white." Cho said while watching the doctor potter around the room, "Why are hospitals white? Why not...erm...green?" She pondered and received a weird look from the doctor.<p>

"Open," the doctor said, Cho frowned and opened her mouth for the doctor to peer in, the next on the list was inspecting her eyes. All the while she was nattering on and evidently annoying the doctor more and more.

"Can this come off yet?" She questioned while waving her cast around the doctor looked at her and shook his head. "Not for another two months."

"Two..months?" She said slowly while suddenly glaring at the white plaster, "Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Cho smiled and bounded out of the room, running down the hall she ignored the shouts of other doctors for her to walk and not run. She continued to run down the streets, one thing she enjoyed to do was run. Skidding and taking several steps back she looked confused at the small group of Uchiha clan members who were clustered around looking unamused.

Inhaling slowly Cho slowly looked away and walked this time down the street instead of running freely like she did earlier on. Cho could tell when there were problems with family members, she knew that to well, she didn't know anyone who didn't know what problems with the family felt like.

Walking around the streets she looked in every shop, she still needed a job, a job which she'd be able to do with an arm being in a cast. The outlook wasn't great and Cho soon gave up and went to see one of three people that she knew of in the village.

"Can I borrow a pen?" Cho questioned while plainly walking into Hashirama's office, he stopped writing and looked up at her. "What for?"

"I dislike white." She said simply automatically thinking he'd understand, he shook his head and looked at her confused. Cho's ability to fit so easily in the village lifestyle shocked him slightly, sitting down she looked at him. "You dislike white?"

"You see it's been bothering me – white – it's clean and it gets dirty easy and...well it hurts my eyes." She shrugged, "So! I had a brilliant plan."

"You're going to draw on every white thing?" Hashirama said confused, Cho laughed and shook her head, "No no! I want to draw over this." She waved her cast at him, sighing Hashirama was relieved to hear he didn't need to stop a white colour hater rampaging on every white thing in the village.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon Cho had spent in Hashirama's office the two of them casually talking every now and then. Cho didn't want to talk so much or she'd lose her concentration of drawing, and Hashirama would be thrown off filling out paper work.<p>

"Doesn't that get tedious?"

"Very." Hashirama answered while not even looking up at her, she was taking a break from doodling on her cast to stretch her legs out in the chair. "Don't you ever have a break?"

"There's to much to do for a break."

"You'll get a headache." Cho said while waving the pen at him, Hashirama just looked up at her and then shrugged. "Wow your responsibilities are wicked, wicked in a nasty way not a cool way." This just caused him to look up at her confused before writing some more. "Well that's that then!" Cho said defiantly before leaping up, Hashirama put down the pen and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Break time! Come on," Hashirama just looked at her blankly which caused her to roll her eyes. "Come on Hashirama-san! Look at it out there! It's sunny and warm and nice, did I mention it was sunny and warm and nice?"

"You repeated it Cho-san," he laughed lightly while Cho stood pointing towards the large windows in the room. She sighed and waved a hand at him, "Sunny." Hashirama raised an eyebrow at her, "I dislike sunny weather, but I'm rather sure you don't so come on! Up and at 'em man!"

"Your motivational skills are very strange." Hashirama said although he stood up anyway and followed Cho out of the room. She shrugged jumped to walk beside him, "Why is it as soon as I accidentally come here I get called random words?" She pouted and blinked confused and looked up at Hashirama who had put a hand on her hair, "Only joking Cho-san," he smiled and walked out of the door. Cho frowned confused while reaching up and patting her hair, she was trying to reason out why Hashirama had randomly patted her on the head.

"Are you coming or what? It was your idea yet your still in there." Hashirama said while looking back at her, Cho shook her head and ran out of the building and up to him, "Tell me Cho-san, did Tobirama even show you around?"

"Was he meant to?"

"Yes I see a new trait of laziness has popped up in my brother. Come on, I'll show you around."

"I've done some exploring."

"Yeah your exploring seemed to just intrude in Madara-san's home."

"Oh."

"At least you've learned from mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Cho said confused, Hashirama just glanced down at her nodding slowly he crossed his arms. "Yes mistakes of going into the Uchiha complex and being chased out." He said, Cho just shrugged and looked around the buildings as they passed.


	7. Chapter 7

-07-

Sitting on the floor of her furniture-less apartment Cho flicked non existing dust off of her top. She was bored again, she'd firmly got a mental map of the village implanted in her head. Jumping up Cho put her hands in her pockets and trudged out of her home.

Jumping over the rail, not bothering to use the stairs Cho landed on the dusty ground, almost landing on someone. "Hey! Watch where you jump!" Exclaimed a rather annoyed woman, still crouching on the ground Cho look up boredly at the blond haired woman who had spoken.

"Land, I landed there was no jumping involved in me being here." Cho said and the woman narrowed her eyes more at her. "Travellers and tourists your all the same." She snorted and whipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked off. Cho jumped up and cupped her hands around her mouth, taking a big breath she smirked. "I'm a resident you dumb bimbo!" Cho shouted which caused the woman to stop walking and glare over her shoulder at her.

"Call it like I see it," Cho grinned and waved her hand at her while turning away and walking down the path. All was well until the woman appeared in front of her, still looking extremely angry. "What was that just then?"

"Look," Cho sighed while walking around her and down the path some more. "You act hostile to me I'll act the same back yeah? Treat people how you yourself wanna be treated."

"Well I never called you anything."

"Meh I was bored."

"What?" Shouted the blond as she ran directly towards Cho, she sighed and grabbed her fist as it headed towards her. "Don't. Just...don't do that."

"What are you on about?"

"Punching someone for calling you a name is mean, ok I see how this goes!" Cho pushed the woman's hand away, "I am sorry!" Cho bowed and then stood up, "See ya." The red head turned around and pottered off leaving the blond haired woman standing there confused.

She wasn't the one in the wrong Cho was.

* * *

><p>Cho stopped walking and looked confused towards a dark haired woman who had dropped some items on the floor. Trotting over Cho bent down and picked up the things, "Here ya go!"<p>

"Thank you," came the quick reply Cho raised an eyebrow at the woman and put her hands back in her pockets. "Are you alright? You look a little...worried."

"Oh..erm," the woman fidgeted on the spot slightly, "No no it's nothing."

"Sure alright."

"I'm Kiyomi!" The woman exclaimed which stopped Cho in her spot, she turned and walked back to her. "I'm Cho."

"Nice to meet you," Kiyomi said happily while turning to walk away, Cho shook her head quickly and ran after her after seeing a symbol on the back of her grey shirt. "You're a Uchiha!"

"Heh yeah, Senju?"

"No!" Cho exclaimed which caused Kiyomi to look at her oddly. "Not that I wouldn't want to be if I could choose."

"You're confusing, keep that up and you'll confuse yourself." Kiyomi stated which caused Cho to grin, she was the first person apart from the Senju brothers which had been nice to her and not hostile like some people.

Cho bit her lip and ignored the hostile blond woman from earlier on and Madara.

"I'm a Kobayashi," Cho said proudly while smiling at Kiyomi, she nodded slowly and then looked at her suddenly. "Hired help?"

"Haha well...you see...yes," Cho said and then sighed defeatedly, Kiyomi laughed and shook her head at the red head beside her. "What sort of help do you have to do?"

"Anything."

"Anything?" Kiyomi questioned while stopping at the complex gates, "That's a rather large boundary." The Uchiha said simply while looking into the complex, "See you around Cho-san."

"Uh-huh! Bye bye Kiyomi-chan!" Cho beamed and ran off quickly back down the path leaving the Uchiha woman to walk to her home.

* * *

><p>Jumping over a fallen log Cho continued to run down the man made pathway in the forest. Coming up to the nearest smaller clan residence she walked in and looked around.<p>

She'd sneakily bought – with the little money she had – another top, this one was identical to her other one it just had longer sleeves. The only way she figured, that she'd get work was if people didn't see her doodle covered cast.

"Well well Kobayashi long time no see, how ya been?" A jokey voice ringed out, Cho jumped around looking for the owner. "We've been through this, don't turn your back."

"Botan!" Cho jumped back around to come face to face with a middle sized white haired male. "How is everyone?"

"Fine, how's the family," Botan questioned Cho shrugged and smiled. "Here for work huh?"

"Yup."

"On your own?"

"Yes the family are out travelling." Cho nodded slowly and followed Botan towards an important looking building. Walking in and up the stairs the two of them continued to idly chat before entering an office, a white haired man looked up and smiled. "Cho and here I thought you'd forgotten about us."

"Father, Kobayashi wants a job."

"Why else would she be here for?" The older man said annoyingly, Botan rolled his blue eyes annoyed, "Yeah whatever I'll leave you two alone." The white haired man exited the office and Cho walked up to the desk.

"Seriously I am broke, I need the money so I'll take whatever you have going."

"What would you like? Search and destroy, assassinations, scouting, delivery service, building? Trust me the list goes on."

"You have that much needed to be done around here?" Cho asked sceptically, the man looked up, "Wow Masato-sama! I'll take everyone of those tasks."

"You must be flat broke then because no one wants to do these jobs."

"Are they new or old?"

"Meh...old-ish I guess by like a week."

"Fine by me! I need the money and you need the help!"

"Same price as usual then Cho," Masato said while relaxing back in the chair, he sat back up to get files out of his desk and wave them at her. "We'll be seeing a lot of you this week then huh? Start when your ready, you can choose whichever task first."

"Woohoo!"

"Never seen someone that excited for work," Masato pondered while Cho ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

-08-

Back in Konoha Cho sat under a tree near the main river which ran through the village, she was looking over the files which Masato had given her.

"Search and destroy," she said quietly while opening the file and reading over the task, "Destroy wah!" She exclaimed confused while grabbing the attention of people around her, they looked at her weirdly yet continued their business. "Well I have always wanted to destroy a building...what a fitting mission for me!" Cho put the file to one side and picked up the next. "Assassination, not a favourite of mine I have to admit." She quickly read over it noticing that it was to just kill some pompous feudal lord who seemed like a rather ignorant person. The scouting mission was to spy on a nearby clan and what they were doing, delivery service was to deliver a letter, which was in with the file to some other nearby clan, and finally the building mission was something that Cho would have to decline.

"Damn you," she said while glaring at the cast standing up slowly and collecting all of the files Cho took off walking away from the main part of town to her home.

"Cho-san! Hey Cho-san!" Hearing her name she stopped and looked around, Kiyomi was running towards her smiling. Cho smiled and watched the taller woman approach her, Kiyomi's dark hair was tied up and instead of the grey shirt she was wearing yesterday she was wearing the usual dark blue one that Cho had seen most Uchiha wear. "Cho-san! How are you today?" Kiyomi said out of breath, Cho nodded slowly and shrugged. "Not so bad you? Apart from the almost fainting thing."

"I'm good, do you want to go get something to eat?" Kiyomi asked while watching Cho fidget with the files and pulled out her pockets. Kiyomi's happy expression fell, "You're broke."

"Skint poor...nowt."

"Come on then, I'll buy you something."

"Really?" Cho asked suspiciously Kiyomi nodded and walked over the bridge towards the nearest eatery. "Yes! Now come on."

Soon sitting down nursing a cup of tea Cho flicked her vivid eyes up to Kiyomi, "So your doing jobs for the smaller clans huh?"

"Yup most of their best fighters have been injured from still fighting, and not resting and healing. Not only that half of the missions mean having to cross enemy territory."

"How are you going to get past them?"

"I'll be fine."

"That's not what I asked though," Kiyomi said while narrowing her eyes Cho frowned and sat up straight. "Oi," Cho said annoyed while nodding towards Kiyomi who quickly drunk some of her tea. "Are all you Uchiha like that?"

"Like what?" The dark haired woman asked annoyed, Cho smirked and waved a hand at her.

"Like that, blunt and angry and...blunt?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"How are you going to get past them?" Cho mimicked Kiyomi, "I'll be fine," she said in her voice, "That's not what I asked." She said mimicking Kiyomi again. "Blunt, maybe perhaps, I don't want to tell you how I'm going to avoid getting injured or killed by enemy ninja."

"Sorry Cho-san, it's just..." Kiyomi scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "We've been stuck with our own company for so long we rub each other up the wrong way and end up arguing amongst ourselves." Cho nodded slowly at her to continue. "But be careful yeah?"

"Will do!" Cho saluted her and grinned, Kiyomi couldn't help but laugh at her. "Do you lot not get on with the Senju then? I know of your fights...shouldn't it all be water under the bridge now?"

"Building a new life with the enemy isn't an easy thing to do Cho-san."

"I couldn't do it," Cho said sourly getting the attention of the Uchiha again. Kiyomi nodded by the way her tone was she choose not to push the subject.

* * *

><p>Standing cross armed Cho sighed, "Ok you caught me." She pouted and opened her eyes and looked at the hostile people in front of her. So far she'd blown up half of the settlement and the building in question which was in the file.<p>

The escape wasn't easy and she soon found herself surrounded. "I am sorry for destroying your home but we all need to make a living no?"

"We're reaching a time of peace! We don't ask for anything and we don't harm anyone anymore! There was no need for you to do that!"

"Well some of us need to still make a living."

"_You,_" the leader shouted angrily, Cho flinched, "I know who you are!"

Being suddenly recognised was never a good thing, Cho found that out more than a few times, her and her clan were usually a big pain to the smaller clans around. They had the ability to get into places without being seen or heard and likewise leave the same way.

Only Cho got caught and was now looking at hostile projectile weapons and spears. "I have one of those!" She grinned and pulled her spear out from her makeshift belt, this just caused everyone to poise to fight. "Ok," Cho said pushing the button so her spear become full length, leaning against it she sighed. "How is this going to go down? We fight, some of you get injured possibly die and I run away?"

"How about we fight you get injured or die and we'll go repair our homes?" The leader questioned, Cho ran a hand down her face. "But that'll never work!" She whined and pushed away from the wood. "I don't die easy," she pouted and shook her head, the people around her just took a step forward. Cho opened her eyes and looked side wards at the people, "So it's going to go down like that huh? Fine fine." She said as she pulled the spear tip out of the ground and swung the weapon around.

Jumping and spinning around while using her spear as an extension of her own arm Cho successfully swiped and injured anyone who got in its path.

Stopping moving Cho put the spear behind her neck and put her hands on it, spinning around she skipped off. "Told you so told you so!" She sung while not looking back at the bleeding laying bodies on the grassy ground behind her.

* * *

><p>"I did it!" Hashirama jumped and looked towards the window, he raised an eyebrow at Cho who clambered into the room and stood beside him happily. Putting down his pen he stood up and looked over her, "Are you alright?"<p>

"Why?"

"There's blood on you."

"Oh! Don't worry it isn't mine!" She laughed and put her hands behind her back. Hashirama frowned darkly at her, she winced and shrunk back slightly. "I told you not to do hired help anymore. And I don't want you fighting and coming back here!" Cho winced at the deadly serious tone which Hashirama was using, snorting suddenly Cho disappeared in a silent flash of light leaving Hashirama on his own again in his office.

* * *

><p>Standing in a clearing Cho opened her eyes and looked at her spear which was still wobbling slightly in the tree where she'd thrown it. She frowned lightly at the charred bark surrounding the blade.<p>

"Boy would I hate to be on the receiving end of your anger."

"Go away." Cho walked over and pulled the spear with ease out of the tree, she picked pieces of bark off of it and ignored the taller man leaning against the tree behind her.

"I train around here so no, you can go away though."

"I'm getting rid of stress."

"I feel so sorry for the tree."

"Whatever." Cho muttered and stuck the tip in the ground before flopping to the ground cross legged. Madara sighed and walked over crouching in front of her he nodded at her, "What's with the blood?"

"It's not mine."

"No shit of course it isn't." He answered while sitting down in front of her with his arms crossed, Cho rolled her eyes and picked blades of grass only to flick them in the air and watch them fall. "You being mute is such a novelty, it would be even more of a novelty if you didn't look so miserable. Although your misery is rather funny to watch."

"Oh shut up you."

"So come on then, what's with the mood...or do I actually want to know...?" Madara said while eyeing her weirdly, Cho looked up at him and then back at the ground.

"I need a job, and the jobs which are going in the village are..."

"Shit? Rubbish? Not up to your standards?"

"All of those."

"Good to see I helped kick start your brain." Madara said Cho smirked slightly and nodded slowly, "Continue."

"Hashirama-san knows this! He knows full well how hard it'd be for me to get a job there, all the places are run by family and clan members. My family aren't here and I'm from neither clan so how the hell does he propose I get a job? Honestly! It's like he never thought that through!" Cho exclaimed angrily, Madara just nodded although he thought her rant was rather hilarious to witness. "Idiot." At this Madara lost his composure and laughed, Cho narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Sorry but seriously...what are you ten?" He questioned, "Out of all words you could call him."

"I don't want to know what word you'd use." Cho said while stopping picking at the grass.

"But you do have a point," he said once he'd composed himself again. "Finding a job in that place is going to be as hard as you figuring out how to use your common sense."

"Hey!" Cho exclaimed and glared up at him, she just received a blank look back. "So," she continued. "I go and find Masato-sama! Bumping into Botan-kun was just a bonus really," Cho rambled like Madara knew who these people were. "Anyway Masato-sama gives me loads of jobs!" She waved her arms in the air excitedly, he just sat there staring at her blankly not wanting to comment. "I go and do one which involves blowing stuff up which I've always liked doing ever since I was little. I get cornered and lets just say it gets messy...I think I have to clean my spear," she pondered while looking over the weapon next to her.

"So all in all, you do your mission and kill people and that's their blood on you?"

"Yup."

"Don't sound so happy, that's disgusting go wash up before returning home everyone has the common sense to do that then Hashirama wouldn't have got angry at you."

"I don't give a damn if he got angry at me for doing my job!" Cho exclaimed annoyed, Madara just smirked and nodded, "Words of advice then Cho-san." Madara said while patting his knees and slowly standing up. "Don't alert him to your jobs." He glanced at her quickly before turning and walking away leaving her alone in the clearing.


	9. Chapter 9

-09-

Sitting in her bare room Cho counted the money which she'd got from Masato yesterday after her mission. Looking to the side she eyed the cover and makeshift pillows – which were her hospital clothes – laying scrunched up next to her.

She didn't have enough, Cho sighed heavily and tiredly, she was in desperate need for something to sleep on. Since arriving here she'd not had a decent nights sleep apart from when she was in hospital. She half pondered if she could gatecrash the building and sleep in a spare bed, but this thought got quickly dismissed.

She had enough money for food and drink, but she had to always eat out, there was nothing to cook with in her home.

Groaning Cho stood up and pocketed some money, opening the door she walked down the stairs slowly and sleepily. Turning the corner Cho looked around and watched people go about their everyday business, yawning and stretching Cho went to scratch her arm and remembered there was plaster in the way. Her exhaustion problem was starting to become an increasingly annoying thing. Groaning again Cho collapsed onto the floor and ignored people ranting at her.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes suddenly Cho looked up at the wooden ceiling above her, flitting her eyes around the room she frowned at the plain room. Sitting up slowly she looked at the cover over her, floral print patterned linen which she personally wasn't a fan of. "You're awake!" Looking to the door Cho smiled at Kiyomi, "Hi."<p>

"Hi?" She exclaimed and kneeled next to her, "Hi? How can you be so blunt! You collapsed in the street Cho-san!"

"I know I felt it...sort of...how'd I get here?"

"Eh? Oh!" Kiyomi said and clapped her hands, "Tobirama-sama found you!"

"Phew."

"Phew?"

"I could have been found by much worse people."

"Like?"

"I don't want to name names."

"Begins with M perhaps?"

"Kiyomi-chan that's your leader you're on about." Cho smirked and looked at her, she shrugged and crossed her arms. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really just tired."

"Are you not getting enough sleep at home?" The Uchiha asked simply, Cho sighed and shook her head. "I don't have anything to sleep on."

"What!" Kiyomi exclaimed, "Nothing at all?"

"Nowt." Cho looked down at the cover blankly, "I don't have the money to buy things for my home. Jobs I am doing aren't paying enough for the expenses of furniture...food yes, furniture no." Cho said solemnly, Kiyomi looked at her sadly, there wasn't anything she could do to help.

"I'm sorry Cho-san, I hope things work out for you."

"Thanks Kiyomi-chan," the red head grinned to her, Kiyomi nodded slowly and smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Tobirama-kun!"<p>

Looking around the red eyed man frowned, "There you are." He said while pointing up at a rooftop, Cho waved and jumped down. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yup! Nothing like a good sleep to snap you outta exhaustion." Cho explained, he looked at her confused. "About that," he said while walking down the street, Cho ran after him and walked beside him. "Why are you so tired?"

"I have nothing to sleep on." She said simply, Tobirama looked at her confused before slowly looking away and looking back to the street. "Nothing at all?"

"Nopes."

"Well that's not very good is it?" He said while crossing his arms over his blue shirt, Cho nodded slowly, "Wonder if Hashirama could give you a loan?"

"Eh..erm nah that's alright," Cho said stopping walking, Tobirama turned and looked at her confused. Her behaviour so far since meeting her Tobirama had never known her to be this quiet and awkward. "I'll figure something out!" She said while quickly grinning and turning to run off, Tobirama frowned and continued to walk towards the Hokage building.

Evidently Hashirama knew what was wrong with her mood.

* * *

><p>"Hashirama have another go at you?" Madara couldn't help but bug Cho over it, he honestly wasn't hunting her out to annoy, but she just happened to be there. He also wanted to know what other jobs she'd received from this Masato character. Cho shook her head and just continued to sit on the wall of the Uchiha complex.<p>

Despite telling her not to enter and that he chose to rebuke that and let her enter freely, didn't help that she'd now made a friend out of a Uchiha woman.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked and received a shrug, staring at her and then at the Konoha village in front of them he frowned. "Ow!" Cho whined and rubbed her head, "What was that for?" She exclaimed while still rubbing her head, Madara glanced at her blankly and then looked up at the sky.

"You didn't answer, I'd rather you answer than be mute and ignore I even talked."

"Ooh so sorry am I not paying enough attention to you?" Cho said childishly while suffering from a glare, she sighed and leaned against her knees. "I'm thinking."

"About? Wait a minute do I actually want to know?"

"I've got to kill someone."

"Ok that's a little drastic."

"Assassination you idiot...unlike you I don't just lash out at people." Cho said sourly while dodging out of the way of another swipe. "See what I mean!"

"Who is it you have to kill?"

"Some feudal lord who's being a little cruel to people."

"I see," Madara said while nodding slowly he then looked back at her, she really didn't look very up for it, let alone doing anything. "I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it for you." He said simply, Cho shook her head and sat up straight again.

"Nah-huh no way you don't!" Cho exclaimed while looking at him, "You'll want the credit and the money."

"Cho what the hell am I going to do with the money I mean," Madara paused and looked behind him at the complex. "Whatever the Uchiha need I just need to bug, I mean ask that Senju for."

"You really hate him don't you?"

"Hates a strong word," Madara said while looking down at her Cho shrugged and stood up, swinging her arms slightly she jumped down off of the complex wall. Madara continued to sit and watch her walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

There was always a problem with assassination missions, Cho stayed leaning against a wall, the person in question can always get tipped off.

"Where is she?"

"I have awful luck." Cho said while looking around the corner and watching the guards run the opposite way to her. Sure enough she managed to kill their master, but getting out was going to be hard. The guards were more alert than ever and Cho was literally in a corner in the shadows.

She weren't a ninja or else she'd pull out some suave jutsu to get out of this situation, she would also kill the guards but she saw this as wasted energy.

Looking at her spear she frowned, there was always option two, which was more for show then anything else.

Jumping out of the shadows Cho stuck the spear in the ground and flipped over. The guards immediately spotted her and ran towards her. She held out a hand and wagged a finger at them, "Nah-huh I do not advise it." She said as her voice changed from normal to crackly and broken up. The guards frowned confused as the red haired woman in front of them changed into a silver long haired blue silver armour wearing woman.

Cho grinned and spun the spear around, lightening crackled from it and hit the guards dead in the chest, they flew back and fell to the ground. "I told you not to." Cho pouted and flitted her green eyes around the scene.

Letting out a sigh Cho looked up at the starry sky, "Home home here I come!" She said while jumping up into the air and disappearing in a bright flash.

* * *

><p>Bad weather was something that Konoha never had, a bright flash adorned the sky which caught the attention of most people who were still up and about.<p>

Both leaders of the Uchiha and Senju went to explore what he cause was, the cause of the bright light obviously wasn't natural.

Standing simply rocking on their heels stood a woman, Madara and Hashirama looked at each other and then at the woman who trotted over to them.

"That was so fun! I've totally missed travelling like that!" A crackled voice said, a crackled voice which sounded very familiar to both men. Frowning lightly Hashirama took a step forward and looked over her appearance, he then stared at her eyes. "Cho-san...?"

"That is correct!" Cho exclaimed happily while still sparking and crackling slightly, Hashirama shook his head and ran a hand down his face.

"Well aren't you bright and shiny?" Madara questioned while crossing his arms over his black long sleeved shirt. Cho slid her eyes over to him, "Everything looks so much clearer like this. That is including you glaring slightly."

"I am not glaring."

"Whatever," Cho said while putting her forefingers together and then pulling them apart to watch lightening spread between the two.

"How do you do that?" Hashirama questioned, she looked up at him, "What sort of jutsu is this?"

"Jutsu?" Cho said confused, "Oh! Ninja talk is this a jutsu...? No is your answer." Cho said her voice slowly returning to normal, putting her hand on her spear she shook it once and the silver blue glow which was surrounding her disappeared and retreated into the weapon beside her.

"Oh well as much fun as this is I'm knackered and need to sleep, night guys!" Cho smiled and walked past the two and down the path.

Both men stared confused at the place where Cho was standing and they both turned and watched her walk away. "Is it just me," Madara said, "Or is she getting stranger and stranger as the days go by?"

"You're not alone there Madara-san." Hashirama said just as Cho disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>"How'd you do it?" It wasn't hard to hunt out Cho in the village, crouching on her windowsill he looked around her apartment confused. "You live here?"<p>

"What? Yes I do!" Cho said while trying to push him out of the window, Madara narrowed his eyes at her and jumped down into the room. He decided to go exploring of her home, there was nothing, no seats no bed, nothing.

Madara slowly turned and looked at her seriously, "How can you live here and be happy?"

"Do I look happy?"

"The smile is sort of indicating that way yes."

"I'm not happy," Cho sighed and sat down on her makeshift bed which was in the living room instead of the actual bedroom. "Why are you smiling then?"

"Maybe I enjoy your company?" Cho grinned and pulled off her boots, Madara rolled his eyes and sat down in front of her. "I'm so tired Madara-san." She said distantly, "I didn't mean to come here...I miss everything and everyone but I don't know where they are."

"What was your home like Cho?"

"It was nice and peaceful – much like here, quiet...apart from people didn't keep to themselves. We always spent numerous amount of time with each other. Everyone here seems so distant from each other."

"That's because we are."

"I noticed from Kiyomi-chan that your clan, and everyone else is still so hostile towards each other."

"Kiyomi?" Madara sat in thought for a moment before clicking his fingers, Cho looked up at him. "Slightly cowardly but also very courageous." He said simply with a shrug, Cho just nodded slowly and looked back down at the floor. "Where did you live?"

"In a forest, much like the one surrounding this place. People rarely entered though, it was very easy to get lost...it was also haunted...and also very easy to set alight to." Cho said sourly while gripping onto the cover she'd only just had the money to buy. Madara sat watching her, he could clearly see how much this place was wearing her down and she wasn't even from either founding clan.

"Go stay with Kiyomi."

"No I don't want to invade her personal space."

"You won't have a choice if I order her to let you stay until you have enough money to furnish this place. This place is not liveable, you cannot stay here." Cho just looked at him suspiciously she held a hand up slowly and pointed at him. "Why are you being so helpful about my welfare?"

"Because clearly the person who set this place up for you isn't."

"You're being petty." Cho said while leaning back against the wall with a light thud. Madara shrugged and stood up, "Fine I'll leave you here then."

"Hey!" Cho jumped up to stand next to him while tugging her boots back on, he looked down at her considering she barely reached his shoulders. "Thank you for the help Madara-san." She bowed quickly and looked up at him. He just nodded slowly and walked towards the door with her trailing after him.


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

Kiyomi woke with a start by knocking on her door, it was the early hours of the morning and she was extremely confused by who would be outside.

Opening the door her tiredness evaporated once she looked up into the face of her clans leader, "Madara-sama!" She exclaimed and looked around confused, "What are you doing here?"

Madara rolled his eyes and took a step to the side, Cho stood smiling at her, Kiyomi's confusion disappeared as she looked at the smiling face of the red head.

"Kiyomi, she needs a place to stay."

"What? Of course come on in Cho-san."

"Slumber partay!" She exclaimed and trotted past Madara, who just narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wish you luck."

"For the slumbering? Or the party? Or both?"

"Not you idiot," Madara said, Cho's smile dropped as well as her disposition, "I was wishing Kiyomi luck with having to deal with you."

"You're mean Madara-san!" Cho whined and waved a hand at him.

"Good night," he said while turning and walking away, both Kiyomi and Cho watched the tall spiky haired man leave and walk down the street. Kiyomi looked at Cho sceptically, she seemed to be the only person she'd seen who hadn't suffered the slight wrath of the Uchiha leader.

Madara was not known for his patience and hospitality or even his aiding skills, but yet he helped Cho out slightly.

"What's the deal?"

"He's being petty," Cho said while ducking back into the building and pulling her boots off. Kiyomi looked at her sternly wanting an explanation. "Fine!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms, "Who is the one person who Madara-san hates in this place?"

"Hashirama-sama."

"Of course it is! So when I'm living in a near inhospitable apartment what does he do?"

"Help you out to get one over on Hashirama-sama."

"Bingo!" Cho winked and walked past her and into the living room, she collapsed on the sofa and happily looked around. Kiyomi nodded and walked after her, she figured that as idiotic as Cho's acting and behaviour was, she actually was a very intelligent person.

* * *

><p>Having no answer from the apartment which Cho had been assigned to living in Hashirama crossed his arms in confusion. He knew that she'd taken up doing odd jobs for the smaller clans which had yet to reach a state of peace.<p>

"I have the great pleasure in telling you that she's not in there."

"It's to early in the morning for your snide behaviour Madara-san." Hashirama ignored the man crouching on the railing and walked down the stairs and out onto the street.

Smirking and jumping down Madara landed next to him and walked beside him.

"Ok I give up where is she then if she's not in there?"

"She's living in the Uchiha complex now," Madara shrugged and walked past the Hokage when he stopped walking, looking over his shoulder Madara smirked at the annoyed expression which was on his enemies face.

"She has no business there."

"Whatever."

"How'd she get there anyway?" Hashirama asked and received an idiotic look from the Uchiha. "You took her there?"

"Well I'm not going to let her merely walk in am I?" Madara lied although he had allowed Cho access into the complex once before, Hashirama didn't need to know that, for all he knew he was still annoyed by her.

"Why? Just why did you take her there?"

"Oh Senju," Madara said while crossing his arms and walking back towards him. "You have a lot to learn about women. They don't usually like living in furniture-less apartments, with nothing to sit on or sleep in."

"What are you on about?" Hashirama said confused, Madara ran a hand down his face and looked at him disparagingly. "Cho has nothing to sleep or sit on, now I don't know about you but I couldn't just let her stay there."

"What's in this for you?" Hashirama questioned he was only speaking the truth, Madara would only do something for a reason if it benefited him somehow. Shrugging the Uchiha took off walking again, "How about her company?" He said bluntly while turning a corner and leaving the Hokage to process this conversation in peace.

* * *

><p>Cho successfully finished off the other missions which Masato had given her, she refused the building mission due to not being able to use one of her arms. Walking back through the gates of Konoha she stopped when she heard her name being called.<p>

"There you are!" Hashirama said while stopping in front of her, she looked up at him slowly and then grinned. "Hello!" Hashirama just smiled lightly at her, "Are you alright Cho-san?"

"Uh-huh! Peachy perfect nothing wrong, well apart from," she waved her cast and glared at it. "That I'm rather well. You?"

"Having a break, are you sure? You know if there was anything wrong you could always come talk to me or Tobirama."

"Break times! Yeah I know," Cho said while sticking her hands in her pockets and looking at the dusty path. "How's the apartment?"

"It's alright I guess, doesn't feel very homely yet." She explained, he nodded slowly and smiled lightly one last time before continuing on his walk.

"Oh you are such an awful liar."

"Madara-san! Stalking isn't nice."

"I'm not stalking I was walking and then spotted your awkward conversation and came over to witness it."

"Eavesdropping huh?" Cho asked while kicking a pebble and looking up at him, he pushed away from the building he was leaning against and walked over to stand in front of her. "I'm not a liar!"

"You're such a little liar you're in denial over it."

"I'm not little!" Cho exclaimed and then watched as Madara measured his height with a hand and then hers. "You're little in my standards."

"You're just tall!" She pouted and crossed her arms, shaking his head Madara turned and walked back towards the complex. Cho jumped and ran after him, "How did the rest of the missions go?" Cho looked up at him confused that he was actually asking.

"Fine."

"Just 'fine'?" He asked using air quotations, she nodded and looked up at the sky, "You know," Madara said getting her attention. "Hashirama isn't to happy about you staying in the complex."

"You told him I was staying there?" She exclaimed and then took a deep breath. "I'll leave if it's causing trouble."

"I don't need you there to cause trouble for that Senju." Madara said in a blunt tone, Cho just looked up at him. "And yes, I told him because he went to your apartment and didn't find you."

"I think he just doesn't want me around your company, which is fair enough." Cho paused, "You are rather...unpredictable."

"You chose your words wisely."

"Yeah I did!" Cho grinned up at him, Madara rolled his eyes at the red haired woman, he could feel that he would regret letting her stay with Kiyomi already.


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

There was one thing which Kiyomi Uchiha wasn't expecting when she got up in the morning. Cho was just rushing over to her boots and pulling them on as she walked down the stairs.

Cho was never up this early, "What are you doing?"

"I made you breakfast! But I have to run."

"Where are you going?"

"I made lunch for people!" Cho grinned and jumped up to look at Kiyomi's confused expression. "It's the least I could do with you letting me stay here and all," she shrugged simply while putting her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels. Kiyomi smiled and nodded, "See you later then Cho-san."

"That you will! Bye!" Cho rushed out of the door and leapt over rooftops and walls. It was about nine in the morning so it was a little early to go and deliver bento boxes to the people she'd made them for.

Skidding into the clearing Cho put down her messenger bag and flopped to the floor on her stomach, rolling over she put her hands behind her head and looked up at the blue sky. She had spent so long sleeping under the sky before settling here temporarily that she always liked to just lay and look up at it to relax.

Although her life at the moment wasn't very tiring, it wasn't stressful either, if anything it was boring.

Time ticked by rather quickly for just laying under the sunny sky with her eyes shut. Opening her eyes slowly she pushed herself up and grabbed her bag. Putting the strap over her shoulder she took off running back towards the village, jumping over the high walls she skipped and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she was crouching on the Hokage buildings windowsill.

"Afternoon Hashirama-kun!" Cho exclaimed happily and laughed when he jumped in his seat and looked over at her. She clambered out of the window and jumped to stand beside him, rummaging in her bag she pulled out the small bento box and held it out to him.

"Thank you Cho-san," he smiled lightly and watched as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She pulled out an apple and bit into it, untying the white cloth around the box Hashirama looked down at the food in it.

It looked rather appetising, pulling out the chopsticks he started to eat. "How's the morning so far?"

"Not to bad, boring I guess."

"Oh wow! You called it boring! That is the first time I've ever heard you use that word." Cho said while taking another bite out of her apple. "What about you?"

"I woke up super early and made Kiyomi-chan breakfast and even lunch...I wanna say there's stuff left over for dinner too." Cho said while putting a hand under her chin in thought.

"Kiyomi, who is that?"

"She's a Uchiha I'm staying in her house until I have enough money to buy furniture for mine!" Cho said happily with a smile and finished eating her apple. Hashirama put down the chopsticks and looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry about putting you in a furniture-less apartment."

"It's fine."

"Trust me, if I had the money to hand I would give you the money to furnish the place, but I can't."

"It's alright! Good thing I have a few jobs going." Cho said although she was lying she'd finished all the jobs she'd got from Masato.

"I'm sorry for having a slight go at you about your job prospects."

"It's ok, I think you did it more out of concern I understand!" Cho said and got a smile from the brown haired man in front of her, this just caused her to smile widely at him.

* * *

><p>Swinging on a branch and jumping down Cho patted the man in front of her on the shoulder, he turned around quickly weapon outstretched which caused her to duck and crouch on the floor.<p>

"Cho-san! I could have hurt you."

"Trust me Tobirama-kun a little puny knife isn't going to do much to me." Cho smiled and jumped to stand up, his ruby eyes looked at her confused while she rummaged in her bag and pulled out the second bento box. "Lunch time!"

"You made me lunch?"

"I made Hashirama-kun lunch as well," she winked and sat down on a log, Tobirama walked over and sat next to her, it didn't take him half as long as his brother to pull the material off of the box and tuck into the food. Cho laughed at his eagerness to eat, Tobirama looked up at her confused, which just caused her to laugh more at him.

"I'm going to leave you to eat Tobirama-kun," Cho said while laughing at him, he waved at her and continued to eat. Clearly training all morning had made him extremely hungry and he didn't know this until food was presented in front of him.

* * *

><p>Walking down the path Cho looked at the random Uchiha she passed, they didn't much like her being here, but there wasn't much she could do. After all their leader had ordered another Uchiha to give her a home for a few weeks.<p>

Spotting the building she was looking for she jumped up onto the windowsill, "Afternoon Madara-kun!"

"Not now Cho." He said annoyed while not looking towards her, she jumped down and walked around his desk. She pulled a face at the paperwork which he had and rummaged in her bag. This action did grab his attention as he glanced up at her quickly before writing something down.

"Here," Cho said while holding out the third and final bento box, Madara reached out slowly and took it from her grasp.

"Lunch?"

"Hey! You're allowing me – and I still don't believe it – to stay here. The least I could do is make you lunch."

"Huh nice reasoning there." Madara said while watching her sit down in front of his desk and pull out a apple. "Mmhmm," Cho nodded and took a bite out of the apple and swung her legs on the chair. Nodding slowly she reached out and went to pick at the paperwork on his desk, he slammed a hand down on top of her hand.

"Ouch! Let me go!"

"Stop looking through peoples work." He said while continuing to eat one handed, Cho raised an eyebrow at him. She'd never really witnessed anyone managing to eat from a bento box with one hand.

"I'm curious though," pouted the overly childish red head, Madara just shrugged and continued to eat. Shrugging too Cho continued to eat her apple, trying to ignore the heavy force which was against her hand.

After a few more minutes her hand was released, "Yay!" She cheered, "No broken bones!"

"Now why would I want to brake your bones for?"

"Because I'm annoying and haven't been here for very long...did I mention annoying?"

"You repeated yourself." Madara sat back in his chair and nodded at her, "So what are you doing up this early? I already know from Kiyomi that you don't usually get up very early."

"You had her spy on me?"

"Cho your technically an enemy to my clan, we don't know you or your family, but we know you're in cahoots with the Senju. So yes, I had her spy on you."

"Cahoots," Cho giggled and flinched from the stern look she got. "What? It's a funny word...cahoots." She wiggled her fingers at him.

"Maybe I should have slammed down harder on your hand." Madara pondered while watching Cho shake her head and look at her fingers like they were the most precious thing in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

There were just those times when work was an impossible thing, filling out paper work for a meaningless job, for a near meaningless village did not compare to fighting.

It was for this reason why Madara found himself in a roughly built training area staring at a heavily impaled tree.

Frowning lightly he stopped taking a step forward and looked over his shoulder, looking back around he reached out for one of the kunai handles only to feel a familiar tingle run through him. He'd only felt this feeling once before but it wasn't one he was likely to forget. Looking around the trunk he looked at Cho who had splayed her hand out on the trunk and was standing there grinning.

"Hello!" She beamed and pulled her hand away, Madara took hold of the kunai and charged after her.

It was one thing to bother him in his home, another when he's at work, but training was a private thing which wasn't meant to be gate crashed by any person.

Yelping and jumping away from him Cho waved her hands in defence, "Sorry sorry! Wow have I caught you on a bad day or what?"

"Not helping," he answered while appearing in front of her, Cho jumped away from him again.

"Oh come on this isn't fair! You'll massacre me...you're faster and stronger and not to mention a ninja. I am slow, I'm not strong and I'm not a ninja!"

"Your funeral."

"How bleak sir," Cho pointed at him while grabbing a hold of his wrist, she sighed and shook her head. It didn't take much effort to yank his arm free from her grip, everything she'd said was the truth. His speed was so much greater than hers, he had to strength and height advantage and Cho didn't know any ninja techniques.

Crossing her arms she pouted in his direction, "I'll leave you alone I think." She said while turning on her heels, "Why not stay and train with me Cho?"

"Eh..well...you see..." she trailed off as she looked up at him, it felt good to look down on someone as they so visibly squirmed on the spot. Madara could clearly see she was trying to find a way out of this.

He also knew that if the two of them did train and cause a huge commotion that Hashirama would indeed voice an unwanted opinion.

"Fine!" Cho said defiantly, Madara shook his head and double took, "I'm fighting a loosing battle though."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he smirked and just watched her wince in his direction.

"You can be really creepy when you want to be you know that right?"

"Of course." He said while putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her towards the centre of the training area.

"Can we use any technique? I'm just asking cos I am seriously going to die if I don't."

"What a shame."

"Hey!"

"I meant to say yes."

"Your a jackass," Cho whined while crossing her arms, Madara – not taking kindly to the name calling – charged forward, Cho opened her eyes and looked at him blankly. "I'm so dead." She sighed with a shrug, blocking his attack with her spear she looked at him.

Narrowing her green eyes at his red ones she mentally groaned, _definitely gonna die. _

Pushing away from each other Cho put her spear around her neck, the two of them stared at each other for a few moments before he disappeared. Cho rolled her eyes and flipped away from where he suddenly appeared, "Your a quick sod ain'tcha?"

"Your slow." Madara stated while jumping after her again, twirling out of the way the only thing Cho could do was run and avoid getting hit. She was sure of one thing – getting hit by the Uchiha leader would hurt.

Standing with wide eyes Cho looked at the flames coming towards her.

It would be interesting to see how she managed to get out of this, Madara stood for a moment and suddenly frowned when his jutsu was wiped away from lightening.

Standing in the place where the normal grinning red haired woman was, was instead the silver haired, blue silver armoured wearing Cho he'd seen a few nights ago.

This Cho stood staring sternly at him, "Pyromaniac." She snorted before charging forward and literally becoming a flash of lightening heading towards him. Even so, this move would be enough for most people, it was rather easy to stop for him.

Being able to see her every move with his eyes was a massive bonus.

Looking down at her spear which was in between his hands he looked at the blank – even more vivid – green eyes of Cho. "Phase one, congrats you made me pull it out of the bag." He frowned at her words and kicked her away, skidding to a stop Cho looked up to see him leap towards her. Using the spear as an extension of her arm she swung the spear and watched annoyed as he easily deflected the lightening. Madara was pushing her, he was rather sure that she'd figured that out by now by the annoyed expression on her face.

It was either for sudden realization or being annoyed with the fact that he deflected every attack she'd sent his way.

Grabbing a hold of her blue shirt collar which was peeking out from the armour he hauled her to the ground. She landed with a thud and lightening shards, wincing Cho swung her arm up, catching the spear he yanked it out of her grasp and threw it away.

Cho watched somewhat desperately as her weapon disappeared and impaled itself on a tree.

"How are you at hand to hand combat I wonder." Madara pondered while Cho wriggled against the grip which he still had over her throat. "If it's anything like your fighting just then you really will end up dead in this training session."

"I will not die today least of all by your hands!" Cho spat angrily, he raised an eyebrow at her, clearly he'd hit a nerve somewhere. Smirking he pushed her against the ground again, her head making a small thudding noise again. "Wanna bet?" He questioned, Cho snapped her eyes open the vivid green colour lost and all that remained was a silver blue colour, even her skin had been drained of colour and was pure white almost. A smirk rose onto her blue tinted lips, clenching her fist she hit him in the shoulder, which was the highest she could reach considering her current laying position. It was enough for the charge to travel through her and into him and for him to then let go of her and shuttle back slightly.

"Phase two, I will freakin' kill you if three gets used." Cho spat and pointed at him, Madara shrugged and looked at her boredly. Seemed like her anger became more of an issue when she was in these forms.

This was different than the other, her speed had doubled and the added use of being able to teleport in a blink of an eye – not in a small flash of light like usual – was a major pain.

There was a cool feeling aura behind him which made him straighten up and looked over his shoulder. Cho looked slowly up at him before frowning deeply, in a blink of an eye she managed to break through his guard and hit him in the other shoulder.

Having a high shock go through his body made him naturally jump away from her, but where he landed she appeared. Before she could hit him again he grabbed onto both her wrists, Cho winced when he clutched onto her broken arm.

"Well well isn't this surprising? Here I thought you really were quite a pathetic fighter."

"Shut up! You don't know what my fighting is like!"

"I do now though." Madara smirked, Cho just narrowed her silver blue eyes up at him, "Tell me Cho, what's phase three?" He questioned considering she mentioned it earlier, Cho flinched and tried to pull away, which just caused him to grip tighter.

"I'm not telling you! Why the hell would I?" She shouted at him, the anger in this form was starting to annoy him more and more. Gripping more onto her broken arm he looked at her through serious red eyes, Cho bit her lip and shook her head. "This is turning into freakin' torture! What the hell is wrong with you?" She exclaimed while letting out a small scream for her injured arm.

"Well see my reasoning is, the more someone pushes you the more techniques you'll have to use. Phase three seems like your trump card and I want to know what it is."

"I don't want you to know!" She exclaimed desperately, he continued to look at her blankly. Cho whimpered and shook her head, "Why should I tell you...? It's not for your knowledge."

"It is when your staying in my clans home." Madara said which caused her to look up at him with wide eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

-14-

Gripping onto a near hyperventilating woman wasn't quite what Madara was expecting to happen. "Hey!" He exclaimed while letting her arms go to shake her by her shoulders, Cho's head just lolled back and forth.

"You're not helping!" She shouted while pushing him away and nearly falling backwards, Madara crossed his arms and watched her try and calm her breathing down. Soon Cho returned to her normal appearance, short red hair appeared where long blue silver hair had been. Opening her green eyes she pointed a finger towards him.

Madara raised an eyebrow at her expecting her to say something, instead she just waved her hand and pushed away from her knees. Standing up straight Cho went to get her spear and turned around to leave.

He just stood cross armed and watch her go.

* * *

><p>Cho sat swinging her legs on the hospital bed, she choose not to have wise words with the man which practically re-broke her arm. Mainly because it would probably lead to her being in more pain, <em>or, <em>she thought while watching a doctor cut the old plaster away. _I'll loose the use of my legs..._

"Are you in any pain Cho-san?"

"Nopes! None at all, it hurt to begin with...I guess I got a little carried away while training." She giggled nervously, she spun a lie saying that she got a little over confident in her training. Even though Cho knew full well that the doctor knew that she'd need both hands to train and fight properly with her spear. Either way the doctor hadn't called her a liar which she was grateful of, watching as the new plaster was getting wrapped around her arm she pouted.

_White, I really hate white. _

This just meant that she'd have to redraw on her new plaster all over again, which was a weird hobby considering she couldn't do anything else.

"There you go Cho-san, this time be a little more careful and I advise not to do any training or fighting of any sort."

"Ok!" Cho saluted him and jumped off of the bed and tottered out of the room, practically skipping out of the hospital she stopped and looked around.

_Rain, _Cho thought while quickly turning her head to the side running down the wet path Cho skidded to a halt near the gates.

She sighed and looked sadly down at the ground when she couldn't sense any of her family. Whenever there was rain no matter how far apart they may be, Cho's family could always sense each other.

But not this time which just upset the red haired woman.

"You'll catch a cold standing there." Looking up slowly and turning around she looked sadly at Tobirama. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cho lied rather poorly while wiping her eyes with her long sleeve, Tobirama walked over to her and nudged her back slowly to get her walking out of the rain. "Cho-san you're a very bad liar, why are you crying?"

"I am not crying."

"Yes you are." Tobirama said sternly while looking down at her, Cho shook her head as the rain started to fall heavier. The two of them took off running and ended up taking shelter in a small tea room.

"I can't feel them."

"Who?"

"My family."

"Why don't you travel to find them?" Tobirama asked simply Cho just looked at him blankly before shaking her head. "It would be dangerous."

"Why?"

"I'm injured, and there's people out there who want me dead. So me being on my own isn't very wise is it?" Cho explained to him, Tobirama processed her words before nodding agreeing with her. "You are safe here though, but isn't there anyway you can get in contact with them?"

"No...not really."

"Maybe they're hunting for you that's why they're not near the village. Maybe they are where they last saw you?" Tobirama pondered while leaning against the door frame and looking out at the rain. Cho hit him suddenly on the arm which caused him to jump and look at her.

"You're such a genius Tobirama-kun!" She exclaimed happily, he just looked at her confused before nodding. "Genius you say?"

"Don't let that go to your ego Tobirama-kun...no one likes a big head," Cho pouted which crossing her arms and sighing. "They are miles away, where we last saw each other is so far away...it makes sense that I wouldn't be able to sense them."

"See they'll come near here though Cho-san, they'll have to. This is becoming a populated place your family must figure you'll seek refuge in a place like this." Cho stood beside him thinking over his words, she jumped slightly when he tapped her on the shoulders. "Come on the rains letting up lets get you back home."

"To Kiyomi-chan's home you mean."

"I forgot you're staying in the Uchiha complex." Tobirama said in a serious tone Cho nodded slowly as the two of them walked down the wet paths of the village.


	15. Chapter 15

-15-

The weeks passed and Cho had successfully established herself into the life of the village.

"So...how'd this happen?" Hashirama spun the figure around who was dangling upside down from a tree. "Well you see," Cho said while crossing her arms, "I was going about my business." She said while quickly looking towards her feet which were tied together. Being lassoed to a tree wasn't the best way to spend the morning.

"So you walked into a lasso on the floor?"

"Oh right...erm..."

"Exactly," Hashirama said while reaching up and cutting her down, Cho looked around slowly before standing up slowly. "Cho-san," he said seriously while clapping his hands together. "I actually need your help."

"Mine? But I'm rubbish at helping," she pouted and got a pat on the head from him. "What can I help with?"

"Well," he said while turning to walk away, Cho jumped and ran after him. "We're having visitors."

"Oh?" Cho said confused and then looked at his expression. "Oh! Important visitors?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Mito-san and her family."

"Mito-san?" Cho said confused and then looked back up at him, "I don't know her...should I?"

"Not really," Hashirama laughed and stopped walking, leaning against the bridge the two of them were on she frowned. "Ok she's got to be major important to make you this tense!" Cho exclaimed and walked down the rest of the bridge. "I'll help with whatever but for the moment I think I'll leave you to ponder," Cho looked over her shoulder at him. "Because you have a serious thinking expression on." With that she took off running down the streets leaving him to his own company.

* * *

><p>Kiyomi stood still before snapping her eyes open and throwing the kunai in her hands at the targets around the area. "Kiyomi-chan!" Cho exclaimed and blocked one of the flying kunai before skidding to a stop in front of her. Kiyomi frowned and crossed her arms, "Cho-san! I told you I was training today what is it?"<p>

"Oh yeah yeah I forgot the 'I don't want to be disturbed' thing you said." Cho said slowly while watching Kiyomi walk and get her kunai back. "We're having visitors!"

"You know them?"

"No!" Cho grinned, Kiyomi sighed heavily and walked up to her while putting the kunai back in their pouches on her belt. Reaching up and putting her hands on her shoulders Kiyomi shook her slightly. "Don't get excited over people you don't know!"

"Sorry!"

"It's alright, Cho-san...can you please tell me about this later when I'm not busy?" Kiyomi asked, Cho's smile fell slightly but she nodded and walked off and away from the area.

* * *

><p>Pulling herself over a wall Cho took off tiptoeing along the roof tops, jumping onto the one roof top which she was looking for she sat down.<p>

Below her sitting on the porch was Madara, who seemed to be absent mindedly thinking. Letting out a quiet sigh Cho fell backwards from the roof and looked at him upside down. "We're having visitors!" She exclaimed happily, anything to do with meeting new people Cho would be immediately interested in. Madara just slid his dark eyes over to look into her vivid green ones before reaching up and pushing her by the shoulder. Cho swung back slightly, she looked around before looking back at him.

"So?" Madara said while standing up and disappearing inside his home, Cho raised an eyebrow before sitting back up slowly and then jumping down to land in a crouch in front of the porch.

"You don't care?"

"Why would I? People visit this place all the time," Madara answered before walking back out onto the porch, he stared down at her as she took to plucking at grass blades. "Don't do that," he crossed his arms and sat back down, Cho stopped pulling at the grass and sighed. Sitting down properly she looked up at him, "What if I were to say this visitor, or at least one of them, goes by the name Mito?" Cho said slowly and watched as Madara just frowned in her direction.

"Great."

"Great? How's it great?"

"I'm being sarcastic you idiot." He snapped, Cho sighed and bowed her head sadly, her sad moment didn't last long before she looked back up at him and smiled. "You dislike her huh?"

"Yes, but it's rather funny to see Hashirama's reactions around her."

"Eh?"

"You really are dense," Madara sighed and leant forward on the porch to be at the same eye line as Cho. "You can't be _that _dense can you Cho?" He questioned and all of a sudden recognition popped up in her expression. "Oh!"

"Indeed," he sat back up and crossed his arms, Cho frowned and took to nibbling her fingernails, the two of them were quiet until Cho let out a giggle. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, "What is it?"

"It's funny, to think that one of the most powerful ninja in the country gets his guard thrown off by a woman." Cho giggled again and then rubbed her head, "Ow." Shaking his head Madara sat back up and clenched his hand.

"You have a hard head." He said while Cho still sat rubbing her head, she looked up at him with ruffled hair and a proud expression. "I know!"

"Not something to be proud of Cho."

"Oh," she said defeated and then taking to picking at the grass again, Madara couldn't be bothered to tell her again to stop doing it.


	16. Chapter 16

-16-

Resting her arms on the windowsill Cho looked out of the window, over the last few weeks she had finally got the money together to furnish her home. There was a sofa some chairs, kitchen ware, and most importantly to her something to sleep on now. Hearing a knock on the door Cho walked out of her bedroom and towards the door. Opening it she looked confused up at Tobirama, "Hi there."

"Can I possibly just take refuge in here?"

"Sure," she opened the door more and let the white haired male into her home, he looked around and then at her. "Sit sit...what's up? Who are you taking refuge from?"

"Well you see," Tobirama started as he sat down on the sofa, Cho sat with her knees to her chest in the chair. "I believe that Hashirama may be...in a weird state of freaking out."

"This is over Mito-san? Seriously! He can kick Madara-san's arse on a regular basis yet when a woman pops up he freaks? I don't get it." Cho rambled out Tobirama just looked at her awkwardly.

"He does kick his arse on a regular basis doesn't he?"

"Yeah...that's gotta be seriously degrading."

"This is getting off topic!" Tobirama exclaimed and broke their weird little moment over how annoying it has to be for Madara to forever get beaten by the Senju. "Can you help him?"

"He did ask for my help but I left him to ponder, that must have been soon before you met up with him. I don't know what he wants my help for...I mean...I don't know..." Cho trailed off thoughtfully while Tobirama leaned back against the sofa in thought. "You are a woman."

"Eh? That doesn't mean I can give insight."

"Well..." Tobirama put a hand under his chin in thought, "Lets just find out yeah?" He asked while standing up, Cho sighed, _this is going to be a long afternoon._

* * *

><p>Practically dragging herself home Cho pulled into a little tea room and collapsed at a table. "Hi Cho-chan!" Cho blinked her green eyes and slowly looked up at the waitress.<p>

"Akiko-chan," she said slowly looking up at the blue eyed woman. Like Cho, Akiko was from neither founding clan and moved here soon after the truce was made. She was with a few other people who had left their clans in choice to not fight.

"You look shattered, but anyway! What can I get you?"

"Some sort of hot beverage."

"Tea it is then," Akiko winked and walked off, Cho sighed and watched as the dark purple haired woman walked away. Putting her head in her good hand Cho looked out of the window, "Why so solemn looking Cho-san?" She blinked and looked up at another waitress, oddly enough Cho was becoming slightly popular here and knew most people who worked here. "Miya-chan." Cho said slowly while rubbing her eyes.

"I take it back you're not solemn just tired," the Senju woman laughed while patting her on the shoulder and walking over to another table. "Here!" Akiko returned with her tea and sat down in front of her, Cho held onto the cup and kept blinking her eyes to stay awake.

"Have you not been sleeping well again?"

"No no it's not that...I've been helping a friend." Cho said tiredly while not giving any details away of who her friend was. "You tired yourself out for your friend? Bless...drink that and get home for some well deserved sleep yeah?" The older woman said while patting Cho on the hand before standing up and continuing her work.

It didn't take long for Cho to drink her tea and pay and leave, she received byes from both Akiko and Miya. Walking slowly down the streets Cho stretched and yawned, sitting down on a bench which was underneath a lamp she yawned again. Slowly her eyes opened and then closed, soon Cho was laying on her side on the bench blissfully asleep.

* * *

><p>The good thing about night times was the fact that no one was around to be a pain. It was for this reason that Madara took to walking around the village blissfully in peace, although the peace didn't last long when he spotted a familiar person laying asleep on a bench.<p>

"That idiot," he muttered while walking slowly up to the bench, taking his hands out of his pockets he crouched in front of Cho. "Oi," he said, all he received was a grumble back. "Oi," he said a little louder yet Cho still remained asleep. Reaching up he swiftly hit her over the head which woke her up with a start. She jumped and ended up hitting her head on the back of the bench, "Ow ow..." Cho rubbed her head sourly. Opening her eyes she looked at him, "Hello!"

"You're such an idiot you realize you were asleep on a bench right?" Madara stated while standing up and turning away from her. "Why'd you wake me up for?"

"Because I'm rather sure that if you caught a cold or lord knows what else would happen to you. You'd be hardly bearable to live in the same village with."

Cho jumped and walked behind him, "Thank you then in that case." She said bluntly, he frowned and looked over his shoulder at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired."

"Evidently so tired you'd go to sleep on a bench."

"But I have the skill of being able to sleep anywhere!"

"Don't sound proud of that." Madara said while looking forward again and continuing to walk back towards the complex. All was well until there was a thud behind him, looking over his shoulder he raised an eyebrow at Cho, who was now laying on the floor with her eyes shut.

Walking back over to her he crouched and rolled her onto her back. Crossing his arms he frowned, "Oi wake up idiot." Madara flicked her on the head, lazily and slowly Cho's green eyes opened and looked up at him. "You exhausted yourself...shockingly."

"Mmhmm," she nodded slowly as her eyes drifted shut again.

"Hey! Open your damn eyes woman," Madara exclaimed while shaking her, Cho yawned and waved a hand at him lazily. Seeing that she wasn't going to get up on her own he groaned and looked around. Reaching out and picking her up he took off walking down the street again. Cho's reaction to being carried was to yawn slightly and nudge closer to him for warmth.


	17. Chapter 17

-17-

Stopping outside Cho's apartments Madara walked up the stairs quickly and managed to open the door. "She doesn't lock her door?" He muttered astonished by Cho's extreme idiotic nature. Walking into her freshly furnished home he looked around. It looked a lot more homely now, a comfy sofa and chair were in the living room, and from his standing point he could easily look through the little window to see the kitchen.

Kicking the door shut Madara walked in and squinted at the dark room some more, walking towards the sofa he leant down and put her on the sofa. Crossing his arms, now that they were free, he shook his head slowly.

Cho was still fast asleep and looked more than comfy, "A sofa is better than a bench," Madara reasoned and turned back to the door. Reaching out and putting his hand on the handle he turned it and walked out to leave the woman to sleep.

* * *

><p>Twitching and rolling Cho soon found herself on the floor in a heap.<p>

"Ow," was the only thing Cho could say while slowly opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. "Home? I'm home!" She exclaimed and quickly jumped up and looked around. "How? Mmhm..how how...oh!" Cho stopped tapping her head and clicked her fingers. One of few things she remembered from last night, apart from Akiko and Miya's quick conversations, was Madara. "He wouldn't." She pouted while tottering off to the kitchen and grabbing a cup. Cho was certain that it would be near enough impossible for that man to help anyone, least of all carry her home. Looking at the tea in her cup Cho turned on her heels and walked back to the living room.

It didn't take her long to have something to eat and finish her tea before quickly getting changed and ready to go out. Although she hadn't actually got anything planned for the day, sighing and tying her hair up Cho walked out of the door and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kiyomi naturally sunk into village normality, turning around and walking down the street she looked to the side as she saw Cho creep around a corner. Curiosity sparked in the woman as she took off jogging after her.<p>

Cho was completely ignorant to the fact that she was being followed, pressing herself against a wall she looked around and then spotted her. She waved happily at her as she jogged up to the wall and stood beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Being a spy." Cho grinned, Kiyomi frowned down at her. "I'm joking, I'm rather sure I say that serious enough you'll tell your ever so happy leader."

"What?"

"I know you got told to spy on me Kiyomi-chan, but oh well!" Cho shrugged happily, Kiyomi felt slight guilt from the fact that the red head had found out. "But what am I doing now?" Cho pondered and nodded to the corner of the wall, Kiyomi looked around it and then back at her, she just smirked.

"Why are you stalking Madara-sama?"

"I owe him a thanks."

"And you couldn't just...I don't know approach him?" Kiyomi questioned Cho just gave her a knowing look, "You have a point." The Uchiha said begrudgingly, "What do you owe him thanks for?"

"Are you going to tell him if I tell you?"

"But you're going to thank him for whatever anyway. So either way he's going to find out."

"Confusing point."

"It's not that confusing." Cho just slid her eyes back to her dark ones, she nodded slowly at her point. "I shall thank him for not leaving me to sleep on a bench and for kicking my arse so bad in training that I've practised hard, mentally, and got faster." Kiyomi just looked at her stupidly, Cho just grinned and nodded slowly. "Bye!" Cho took off running down the street after the Uchiha leader before she could even question her.

* * *

><p>Scrambling onto a rooftop Cho took to creeping along the tiles and watching where Madara went. To anyone who did have the unfortunate experience of noticing her they just gave her a weird look before returning back to their business. Cho ignored their looks and carried on scrambling along the rooftops.<p>

Every now and again Madara would stop and look over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him. Clearly he felt like someone was one way or another. Cho jumped over to another rooftop and winced when some of the tiles slid to the ground with a clatter and some even smashed. Pulling herself up she failed and stayed dangling.

"Why are you following me?" Madara questioned simply while appearing in front of her, she smiled and looked up at him. He crossed his arms and looked at her, Cho was just head, shoulders and two arms on the roof. "Are you stuck?"

"No no...maybe."

"Need help?"

"Yes please."

"Not getting it from me."

"You're mean," Cho pouted and then yelped when Madara reached down and gripped onto her shirt collar. She dangled from his grasp and looked at him, "How strong are you?"

"What?" He asked confused while still holding her at arms length. Cho looked at him wide eyed and looked down at the ground, he may have picked her up but he hadn't put her on level ground.

"But come on...you're very strong...that's so cool!"

"What are you on about?"

"You're holding me with one hand...and it's not even affecting you! You're so strong!"

"Are you possibly paying me a compliment?" Madara said while pretending to drop her, she yelped which caused him to smirk. Cho crossed her arms and frowned, "Not if you're gonna keep pretending to drop me!"

"Oh pretending to-" Madara cut his sentence short and actually let go of her collar, Cho yelped and fell to the floor. Landing in a crouch she looked up at him, "Oops I lost my grip."

"You're such a liar!"

"What was that?" Jumping down and landing in front of her he looked down at her, Cho pouted and shook her head. "Nah-huh! No way you're fear factor shall not freak me out! You're a liar..." Cho pointed up at him and pulled a face. "A liar with pretty eyes."

"What?" Exclaiming and taking a step forward Cho jumped.

"What? What did I do?"

"Cho, turn around and walk away."

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

"You're annoying." Madara sighed and turned to walk away, Cho shrugged and jumped to walk next to him. He looked down at her with a frown, "You honestly don't listen to people do you?"

"Nah...well I do! Just not you."

"You don't listen to me?" Madara questioned while crossing his arms, Cho giggled and nodded. "You shouldn't be so happy about that."

"Hehe I'm so dead aren't I?"

"If you keep that up yes."

"Ok," she sighed, "I'll listen to you."

"Good, then listen carefully." Madara put his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him. "Go away."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because your company is very annoying to me."

"Ok," she said a little disheartened Madara gave her a pat on the shoulders and turned to walk away. Cho stood watching him leave, sighing she walked after him. "What if I'm quiet?"

"You can't be quiet."

"I can!"

"Not a chance."

"Wanna bet?"

"Whatever have you got to bet with? You don't have money and you have nothing else I want."

"Well likewise."

"Then it's not much of a bet is it? Just go home."

"But why? Saying I'm annoying isn't enough of a reason."

"I don't want you hanging around my home, is that better?" Cho stopped following him then, Madara looked over his shoulder at her. She nodded and turned to leave, rolling his eyes he sighed happy to be left alone again.

The months that Cho had lived here she'd taken quite a liking to annoying him, most times resulted in him chasing her out of the complex and half around Konoha before she sort refuge with Hashirama.


	18. Chapter 18

-18-

"Good morning!"

Kiyomi naturally jumped when a beaming red head appeared at her window. She was just sitting looking out at the complex and Cho suddenly appeared.

"How are you here?"

"Eh?"

"This window's on the second floor." Kiyomi looked at her dead-panned Cho just grinned and nodded quickly.

"I'm a good climber!"

"You're cheating somehow aren't you?"

"No," Cho pouted and then grinned, Kiyomi jumped when Cho waved her arm at her, "No cast!"

"You climb up my house, interrupt me thinking just to show me that your cast has been taken off?"

"Yeah."

"Congrats Cho-san."

"Thanks! Now I have to shimmy off."

"Don't."

"But-"

"No, he's not in a good mood."

"Madara-kun is never in a good mood!"

"You don't help it."

"I heighten it huh? Oh well fine! Bye!" Cho smiled, Kiyomi stuck her head out of the window to see Cho slid down the building and land happily skipping off down the street.

As soon as Cho was out of sight of Kiyomi's home she stopped skipping and took to walking more slowly. Letting out a sigh she put her hands behind her head and looked up at the blue sky, lowering her arm which was now free from the cast she clenched it.

"I'm so going to be weaker in this arm now." Cho walked out of the complex and towards her home, freedom just lead to training.

* * *

><p>Meetings weren't usually a hot topic, but the two men in the Hokage office looked towards the window.<p>

"She better not be fighting." Hashirama sighed, there was only one thing, one person who could create that much electricity.

"Maybe she's beating up trees again?" Madara crossed his arms and stared towards him, the two were currently talking about Mito's visit. Madara was expected to be on his best behaviour, he didn't take kindly to be treated like a little child throwing a tantrum. None the less he agreed though, he also had the pleasure of telling his clan that they were going to play security guards.

"Can't you get her more involved?" Madara questioned referring to Cho, who was still sparking up the woodland area beyond the village.

Hashirama gave him a look, "You really want her to be on guard duty with you? You may want to reassess that, she's got enough energy to out do all of you, and enough to annoy you all to the point of you and your clan plotting her demise."

"Who said I'm not already plotting her demise?" Madara said while smirking, Hashirama crossed his arms and frowned towards him. "I was joking."

"You sure? I never can tell."

"Not my fault you can't get my humour," he rolled his eyes, Hashirama just sighed at him and stood up slowly, walking towards the door he opened it. Getting the hint Madara turned to leave, "Yeah yeah," he muttered before Hashirama could repeat their deal.

"Also! Madara don't go down there!"

"Yeah yeah," he said again while waving over his shoulder and disappearing from the Hokage building.

Disappearing and reappearing where the lightening was coming from he leaned against a tree, "Oi."

"Eh?" Cho jumped and turned to look at him, Madara rolled his eyes at the ever happy expression she usually had around him. Her happiness was a little annoying to him at times. "Do you want a job?"

"Eh?" She exclaimed and looked at him disturbed, Madara pushed away from the tree and walked over to her, "Do you want a job?" He repeated while she lowered her spear and leant against it.

"What sort of job are you chatting about?" She asked seriously, it was always a slight shock when Cho spoke seriously, being serious never suited her to well.

"Do I get paid?"

"Yes of course, why would I ask you about a job which you don't get paid for."

"This sounds suspicious on so many levels."

"Your mind is sick, whatever you have in mind get it out." Madara frowned down at her, Cho shuddered and nodded then looked up at him. "Look, basically Mito is coming to visit, you know of this already. We're on 'guard' duty...want to help?"

"But your clan hates me, and...so do you...why would you offer me a job which would involve me having to be near you?"

"Who said anything about you being near me? No way am I being on guard duty with you."

"Well fine! Stick me with someone who would want to kill me."

"I'm sure Kiyomi won't want to kill you."

"Oh!" Cho beamed, "I'll happily team up with Kiyomi-chan!"

"Exactly."

"Why are you dragging me into this? Seriously, are you trying to slack out of being on guard for someone you evidently dislike."

"You caught me out," he held his hands up and then looked down at her. "Don't you want to help? And don't you need the money?"

"I'm not poor!" She shouted at him, he just smirked in retort. Cho plucked her spear out of the ground and turned away from him. "You're just offering me to help so I don't bother you. I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid." She flicked her green eyes up to look at him. "Also, thanks but no thanks. I don't want to be on guard duty. I'd like to see you pull your weight around here and do your job. I'm sure you'll do it brilliantly." Cho smirked, which grew when he took to glaring down at her.


	19. Chapter 19

-19-

The days went by quickly, and soon the day of Mito's visit arrived.

Cho stood alongside Tobirama, who stood a little behind Hashirama and Madara. She couldn't understand really why she needed to be here to greet her.

What's more she got told to look formal, formal being – wear your armour.

Madara was the same though, Cho put a hand under her chin in thought, "Stop oggling." Tobirama said while nudging her. She jumped and looked up at him, he smirked and laughed quietly at her expression. Hashirama turned and looked at the two of them, he frowned and quickly shushed them.

"You're so oblivious it's funny." Tobirama said quietly as to not get the attention of his brother. Cho shook her head, "Don't deny it!"

"Why do I have to be here?" Cho asked changing the subject away from her and staring at Madara. It was the norm, Cho had the habit of staring at anyone or anything which caught her attention. Madara in shiny armour happened to catch her attention and warrant a five minute staring moment.

"Hmm," Tobirama hummed thoughtfully while looking up at the sky. "Ambassador?"

"Excuse me? An ambassador for what exactly? A missing clan of electric wielding lunatics?"

"At last you admit your a lunatic," Madara looked over his shoulder at the two of them, she flinched and pointed at him.

"I'm not! Bubbly and nice remember?"

"Whatever." Madara said while turning to look forward again. Cho stood pointing at him for a little longer until Tobirama pulled her arm down.

"Moral support."

"Huh?"

"I think we're both here for moral support. In truth there's no reason for me to greet her, like there's no need for you to either. My brother is the leader, I'll just end up meeting her later on in a meeting. You on the other hand don't really need to meet her which leads to you being here for moral support." Tobirama explained, Cho nodded understanding his words and turned to look forward again.

"What's she like?"

"Nice."

"Just nice?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Tobirama questioned and looked down at her, Cho had taken to playing with her long dark blue yukata sleeves. Looking around Cho puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Why am I the only female here?"

"Moral support for both Hashirama and Mito?"

"What?" She exclaimed and suffered getting shushed by Hashirama and glared at by Madara, Tobirama just shook his head at her. "Can't I go home? Honestly there's no need for me to be here."

"Stop complaining Cho-san! You're here end of, just like I am too."

"Bleh."

"Great come back." Tobirama smiled and looked towards the gates just as Mito as well as five retainers appeared.

* * *

><p>Walking around Konoha was pleasant, Mito surveyed all the area which she paused, stopping walking she put a hand against a nearby tree and looked over the village.<p>

"Hello!" Having a grinning red head suddenly appear hanging upside down from the tree, Mito jumped and looked up at her startled. "I remember that feeling well! I was totally blown away by this place when I first arrived. Not that my old home was anything good...it was humble...you're Mito-chan right? I'm Cho!" Mito stared up at the red head confused for a moment more before shaking her head slowly and smiling up at the energetic woman.

Swinging down and landing in front of her she crossed her arms over her armour, "Where's your guards? You arrived with five and there's none here, have you scampered off from them?"

"You caught me out Cho-chan. Don't get me wrong, it's silly to disappear from their company, but there's no danger here."

"Well...I'm in constant danger but that's my own fault." Mito looked at her confused, "So! Disappearing from guards, what's it like to be so heavily guarded? Must be a pain right?"

"You're a very curious person aren't you?" Mito asked while walking around Cho and down the street, she jumped and walked after her. "It's annoying, understandable but tiring."

"Right, gotcha." Cho winked and put her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky.

"So," Mito started and then stopped to look at the woman beside her. "What bought you here?"

"I crashed and broke my arm."

"Excuse me?"

"I crashed near the gates and broke my arm. I've been here for three months, I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Well people are after me and I can't find my family."

"Why are people after you?"

"My clan's not very erm...what's the word...genuine." Cho smiled slowly, "I'm safe here! As long as I can out run Madara-kun then I'm safe!"

"You should stay away from that man," Mito said seriously while narrowing her eyes slightly, Cho blinked and put a finger to her lips in thought. "He's dangerous."

"Yeah, I've heard that before and I know he is! But oh well, friends are meant to bother each other right?" Cho smiled and looked at Mito, who looked generally confused and shocked that she'd class the Uchiha leader as a friend.


	20. Chapter 20

-20-

"She so doesn't like you!" Madara walked back into the room he'd left, looking around he narrowed his eyes.

"Stop trespassing."

"But technically I'm not in your home."

"Are you perhaps outside of it? Or maybe on top of it?" Madara questioned while walking out onto the porch.

"Try under," Cho said while wriggling out from under the porch, Madara looked down at her and frowned. Putting his foot on her back he watched her wriggle around yelping to let her go. Reaching down he gripped onto her dark blue yukata collar and pulled her up.

Cho had long since taken her armour off, but she was still running around in the blue yukata and matching half cut trousers.

"Hello!"

"Why are you scuttling around underneath my home? You're getting more creepy Cho." She giggled and waved a hand at him, "I already know, it's obvious someone doesn't like you when they don't look at you or talk to you or even acknowledge your presence."

"I like you!"

"Yes I know that, everyone does, I don't like you, but we're not on about our strange relationship are we? Mito doesn't like me, how much more obvious could it get?" Madara questioned while lowering her to the ground, Cho looked down at the solid ground she was now standing on and then back up at him. "You two are now best friends huh?"

"No...I was in a tree and she stopped near it."

"What is it with you and trees?"

"I like them, keeps my memory functioning of home."

"Do you miss your home Cho?"

"Very much so," she nodded sadly and looked towards the ground. "Haven't you got guard duty to do?"

"No."

"More like yes, but you're not doing it?" She grinned, Madara nodded slowly and walked back into his home. He looked over his shoulder and gestured for her to come in, Cho was more than happy to and ran after him.

"Other people are doing it, there's no need me doing it."

"Ah, guard duty is to lowly of a job for the almighty Madara Uchiha huh?" Cho joked and clapped her hands together, he looked down at her and shook his head.

"You're more than welcome to do it."

"Nah I would rather not, I think listening to Mito-chan's possible lectures is enough for me. Now I know why I was there! Tobirama-kun lied! He said I was there for moral support but I was there for womanly...chatting?"

"Oh dear, does the prospect of talking about womanly things frighten the energetic Cho Kobayashi?" Madara jibbed, this was one of few times that the two of them got along civilly without arguing over something stupid, and her ending up injured in some way.

* * *

><p>"Please let go of me, you have problems you realize that right?" Madara pried Cho off of his arm, the two of them had decided to go for a walk – more like Cho had dragged him out of his own home to go for a walk. Cho had long spotted Hashirama and Mito walking and dragged him – yet again – to hide behind a building and watch them.<p>

"You really have problems," Madara put his hands in his pockets and walked past her, Cho jumped and ran after him. "Why do you stalk people?"

"People interest me." Madara looked down at her as she looked at most people she passed. He nodded slowly and looked down at her again just as she walked into a shop.

The urge to just continue walking was high, but knowing full well she'd hunt him out again he walked after her.

Madara watched simply as Cho did some food shopping, "Favourite food?" She questioned while popping up in his line of vision, he blinked and looked down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Favourite food? What's your favourite food? Simple enough question isn't it?"

"Inarizushi." Madara answered simply while watching Cho scratch her head in thought before sudden recognition registered in her head and she clicked her fingers. She walked down the aisles and then appeared beside him.

"I commend you, inarizushi is tasty."

Madara looked beside him at Cho who was rocking back and forth on her heels, she smiled slowly and looked up at him. "Ready?"

"Come on then," he turned and exited the store with Cho skipping next to him. "Quit it, that's annoying." Cho stopped skipping and crossed her arms while holding onto the bag she got from the store.


	21. Chapter 21

-21-

Madara stayed clear of the kitchen, he wasn't totally happy about Cho being in his house for longer than needed. Sure he invited her in, he had planned to just leave her after she went food shopping. Sighing he leant his head against his hand and looked out at the garden, he was yet again sitting on the porch.

Cho appeared beside him in a small flash, "Whatcha looking at?" She leaned forward and looked around the garden. "Ow," she rubbed the back of her head when Madara hit her.

"Come on!" Cho beamed and grabbed a hold of his arm and attempted to pull him to stand. It was a failing effort, he continued to sit cross legged on the wooden porch while she tugged at his arm. Sliding his dark eyes up to look at her when she stopped he raised an eyebrow at her rather childishly pouting expression. Shrugged her hands off of his arm he stood up slowly and looked down at her, gesturing with a hand he watched Cho stroll off out of the room.

Running a hand down his face he quickly walked after her, it didn't take long for the smell of food to surround him. Cho sat down at the table and leaned her head in her hands and watched him as he sat down in front of her.

"I feel like a guinea pig,"

"Oh come on, I made you lunch along with three other people. That was fine!"

"Hm," Madara leaned his head against his hand and eyed the food in front of him and then looked back up at Cho, who was smiling happily. "You first."

"Nah-huh! I made the food, you first." Cho said while picking up chopsticks and waving them at him. Madara moved away from his hand and eyed the food up again, Cho had made onigiri, inarizushi and dumbori.

He jumped slightly when food was waved in his face, narrowing his eyes he stared at Cho, who was smiling at him. "Open wide!"

"I'm not a little child." Madara stated while crossing his arms, Cho rolled her eyes and waved the food at him again. Madara pushed her hands away and picked up some chopsticks, Cho made a clicking noise before starting to eat.

The meal was quiet, Madara didn't want to admit to actually liking Cho's cooking, and she didn't want to talk because she'd suffer a glaring fit or being whacked on the head. 

Not long after Madara re-found himself sitting on the porch looking out at the garden, hearing scuffling noises he looked over his shoulder and saw Cho shuffle into the room and sit next to him. She yawned and stretched, "Yum." She patted her stomach and grinned at him, "Did you like it?" Seeing she was aiming for some sort of recognition Madara rolled his eyes, Cho popped up in his line of vision. Moving away from her he frowned, "Move," he pushed her away from him and sighed.

Cho looked a little disheartened but shrugged and looked out at the garden. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh great manners you have," she muttered while crossing her arms and pouting slightly. "You get dinner cooked for you and still act like a twit."

"You intruded my privacy yet again, I didn't ask for you to cook – you did it on your own accord. Also...name calling? I honestly thought you'd got past that." Madara retorted, their civility had now disappeared and their pathetic arguing appeared again.

"Because I'm nice! I like doing nice things for people, even people with no manners," she looked at him side wards. "Aww, you know I call you names out of niceness," Cho giggled and patted him on the head. Madara glared down at her, which just seemed to cause her to giggle some more.

"That doesn't make much sense, you call people names when you dislike them."

"Eh...I dislike you at times."

"I dislike you all the time, we have something in common."

"Harsh, I know you don't mean it really." Cho nudged him in the arm, "You can't mean it or else I'd be dead." She had a point which caused him to nod agreeing with her. He must tolerate her to some extent or she would be seriously injured or as she said – dead.

"Actually! I need to ask you something."

"Hm?" Madara looked down at her, she pushed some of her hair behind her ears and nodded slowly. "I need some help."

"I'm not helping you."

"What? You don't even know what sort of help I'm asking for!"

"Do tell."

"As you may not have noticed I am now a cast less."

"No of course I hadn't noticed," Madara said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "What's your point?"

"I'm weak-"

"Yes you are."

"Hey!" Cho hit him on the arm, "You didn't let me finish! I've not had any training in this arm for three months, can you please train with me?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"Don't look at me like that," Madara stretched his legs out in front himself, he looked down at his bare feet on the grass and then looked up at Cho who still had a forlorn look on her face. "Cho you can't train with me. Look what happened last time, you got more injured. Either way it'll end in you becoming injured again, if I were you I'd enjoy my fit bill of health and train with someone easier."

"Oh you are so boosting your ego."

"You know me to well," he smirked and nodded at her, Cho laughed and put her hands on her knees. It was silent between the two of them before she sighed heavily and shook her head, he looked back at her.

"It wouldn't work though."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok look face it, Hashirama-kun is busy with Mito-chan, Tobirama-kun is...I don't even know where he is. Both of them if they had the time would most likely train with me, but go easy on me. Only because they both know I know no ninja things." Cho explained and looked up at him, he nodded for her to continue. "You're mean, and...cruel...and erm...pretty strict...the only way I'd get stronger and back in some sort of respectable shape is if I train hard. And to be fair...I don't think you'd let me slack, although the likelihood of me dying is very high. All is good!" Cho grinned and looked up at the darkening sky. "And it'll get you out of guard duty." She gave him a sidewards glance, Madara looked at her and then up at the sky too.

"Nice to know you're thinking of me, who said I wanted to get out of guard duty?"

"Oh well it is obvious...so...please? Come on! Please please please please please please please please...please plea-" Cho got cut off by Madara putting a hand over her mouth and glaring at her.

"Shut up, you're annoying. If I agree you have to agree to some conditions."

"Mmhmm!" Cho nodded enthusiastically, giving a slight nod Madara removed his hand from her mouth and crossed his arms.

"No complaining, as soon as you start whining I am going to ignore you, walk away and leave you alone. We will train on my terms, meaning when I want to, if you start nagging yet again – I am going to leave you alone – or break your legs so you can't follow me around." Madara paused to put a hand under his chin in thought.

"So? Is that a yes?"

"Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Mmhmm!" Cho nodded with a huge smile on her face, Madara ran a hand down his face suddenly regretting to agreeing to helping her train. "There's a problem."

"There's many problems when you're involved."

"Hah..." Cho said dryly while rolling the sleeves down on her top. "You're a ninja, and I'm not."

"You want to learn ninja techniques too? Ok well you're really not asking for much are you?"

"I'm a very quick learner," Cho winked at him, shaking his head Madara looked back at her. Cho smiled up at him and just stared up at him too.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily and threw her arms around his neck, Madara sat cross armed mentally seething at the woman who was happily holding onto him.

"Let me go."

"Ooh..but why? You're great to hug, cuddly." Cho said quietly while nudging her head against his, Madara narrowed now red eyes at her, she just smirked and moved away from him.

"Shut up or broken legs aren't the only thing which will happen." Madara threatened while watching Cho salute and look back to the garden.


	22. Chapter 22

-22-

"Get up." The training wasn't hard, it wasn't even a challenge, Madara stood cross armed and watched Cho push herself back to a vertical stance. This would be what felt like the hundredth time that they sparred and – him being to strong – easily knocked her down, only she ended up shuttling over the grass.

"Don't look at me like that, you bought this on yourself. You had the option to train with anyone."

"Think of this as bonding time," Cho winked and brushed herself down, suffering a bemused look from Madara she crossed her arms.

"You shouldn't look so laid back, you're getting your arse kicked."

"True, which I think I need. In a logical world I can't beat you, for many reasons I can't, but I can have a go right?"

"You can have that outlook of trying to beat me when you're actually strong enough."

"Don't make yourself sound so hard, I've hit you a few times."

"Few, emphasis on few." Madara stated while Cho waved a hand at him simply, at the moment the two of them were just doing hand to hand combat. Granted Cho wasn't to bad at it, just he was quicker even without the aid of his sharingan. Although she did seem to be getting quicker each time he beat her in a sparring match.

"Can I ask how did you exactly become so strong?" The two of them were having a miniature break, they'd been practising for the past two hours, this was the first break. Cho sat and re-bandaged her hands. Apparently to her he had a hard head to hit, and it hurt the more padding the better. Madara walked over and crouched in front of her, taking the bandage from her hands he frowned.

"You really are useless."

"Well I'm not completely useless."

"Just at fighting and bandaging yourself up." Madara flicked his eyes up to look at her, Cho huffed and looked away from him. Grabbing a hold of her hand he re-bandaged it up, there was slight scratches and cuts on it, doing the same to the other he leant his arms against his knees.

"I used to train with my brother."

"There was two of you in the world? That's scary, younger or older?"

"Younger." Madara said while leaning his head against his hand, "I think you two would have got along. You're both idiots."

"What happened?"

"He died."

"I am sorry to hear that." Cho looked down at the grass and picked at some of the blades. "I have a brother."

"Oh great there's two of you in the world."

"Eh? Nobu-kun isn't that much like me, he's more serious."

"Come on," Madara stood up and turned away from her, walking a few paces he turned and looked at her seriously. "Get up."

Cho shot up and ran towards him, she leapt into the air. It was an easy attack to dodge or block, grabbing a hold of her fist Madara easily flung her to the side.

Skidding to a halt Cho blocked his attack but still went skidding back a few paces. As a fighter, Madara was everything Cho wasn't – with or without the three month slack training excuse – he was fast, strong and in her eyes, as his opponent; scary.

"Stop daydreaming," he said while grabbing onto her collar as she tried to dodge him. Reaching up Cho grabbed onto his wrist, trying to pull him off was failing fast. Taking to just shocking him she leapt away to momentary freedom.

"That's not fair is it? I thought we agreed on hand to hand combat only? Way I see it, you've used a technique of yours, therefore I can now use mine." Madara reasoned with sharingan now activated.

Cho looked a little helpless, if he managed to do minor harm to her without his sharingan – in truth Madara was holding back to at least give her a chance – she was now in for a whole new world of training.

She wasn't truly looking forward to any more injuries, she already had cuts and small bruises on her arms from blocking she also had a minor split lip. Possible broken limbs made her shudder.

"Oh well if you insist," she grinned trying to fake confidence, she failed which made a triumphant smirk appear on Madara's face.

The two of them walked slowly towards each other until they were a few meters apart. Flashing a grin Cho made the first move and disappeared in a small flash of light. Standing still Madara looked around, sure he could see near enough any attack before it happened. But it was a little tricky to do so when his opponent had literally disappeared.

"Boo," said a small voice behind him, turning around quickly he came face to face with the ever happy Cho. She had some how got through his guard and was now standing smiling at him.

Taking this moment he sent a hit her way she ducked and crouched on the floor. Which caused him to then try and kick her. Cho blocked the attack and minorly shocked him in the process. Jumping up in a blink of an eye, even with his eyes it was a hard movement to track because how fast she moved. Cho waved a hand at him and went to hit him, easily grabbing her hand Madara frowned at her; she was still smiling widely, she was by far the happiest person he'd seen training.

"I've got two," she said while splaying her other hand on his chest. Naturally being electrocuted by a ninja technique hurt, but being electrocuted by a natural conductor was on a whole different pain level. There was so much more raw power in Cho's lightening which caused him to get thrown backwards.

Jumping back up Madara caught Cho's leg as she tried to kick him. Soon being flung against the ground, and pinned down by a hand. Cho winced and wriggled against the tight grip Madara now had on her neck.

"End of training," he pushed away from her and turned to walk away. Cho slowly pushed herself up but quickly ran to catch up with him. For once he didn't comment on her following him which caused a small grin to appear on her face.

"Don't know why you look so happy, you still got beat." Madara looked over his shoulder at her. Cho shook her head and looked up at him happily again.

"I had fun!" She spoke truthfully, Madara rolled his eyes.

"You're the only person I know of who, despite getting their arse kicked, still enjoyed training." He paused to see Cho process his words. "It's usually the opposite, getting beat breaks peoples spirit and tolerance to do things."

"Not me!"

"Indeed not you." He said while the two of them walked back through the gates of the village.


	23. Chapter 23

-23-

Spotting Cho practically dragging herself around the village, Mito as well as three of her retainers caught up with her.

"Cho-chan! What have you done?"

"Eh?" Cho jumped and looked at her, she eyed the retainers and then looked back at her. Mito pointed to the few plasters on her face and the slightly split lip. Cho grinned and waved a hand at her, she turned and walked away. "Nothing nothing."

"What sort of excuse is that?"

"What kinda accusation are you trying to point out?" Cho asked seriously while turning back to look at her, sensing her sudden bad mood the retainers shielded Mito from a possible lashed out attack.

"Hey you two," Cho looked up at Hashirama who just appeared, "Cho-san? Care to explain?" He asked pointing out the obvious yet again to her plasters. Cho sighed and crossed her arms quickly, she winced slightly hitting the bruises on her arms.

"Nothing."

"You said that to me, how do you go from being fine to this?"

"Oh gee...coming from someone who knows me _so _well," Cho narrowed her eyes at the orange haired woman. "For all you know I'm accidental."

"Huh yeah, I think I know the name of your accident."

"Oooh sorry we can't all have bodyguards with us, or have Hashirama-kun here as a bodyguard either." Cho said cynically, "Some of us need to defend ourselves. And some of us get a little to carried away in training." Mito and Hashirama looked at each other and then at her.

"Leave poor defenceless Cho alone," Madara crept around the corner and looked at them, "What is this an intervention?"

"Hello!"

"Isn't it a little early to be that happy?" Madara looked down at Cho who gave a shrug.

"Hello you two, enjoying a nice morning walk...together? How pleasant, Cho bothering you? Don't worry you're not the only ones."

"You're mean."

"Get over it."

"I shall!" Cho exclaimed and then crossed her arms again, Madara ran a hand down his face and looked at the two people in front of them.

"Madara did you train with Cho-san?"

"Well yes I did now that you mention it."

"So that explains," Mito waved a hand at the plasters again, much to Cho's annoyance. "Them?"

"Mito how nice of you to let me hear you speak. Giving how silent you were when you arrived. I'm sorry, but you now care for Cho's welfare too? How nice, Cho you have a new friend!"

"Madara," Hashirama said seriously not taking kindly to his sarcasm around the woman beside him.

"People get hurt while training." He said simply while putting his hands in his pockets, the two men stood staring at each other.

Cho made a popping noise and pushed some of her hair out of her face. She reached up and tugged on his long shirt sleeve, Madara looked away from him to Cho who smiled lightly. Nodding slowly he put his hands on her shoulders and nudged her down the street.

Mito turned and watched them go, "His civility towards her scares me slightly."

"She's the only person he's civil to." Hashirama said while looking quickly down at Mito and then up at them two walking away. The two of them winced slightly while Cho obviously said something annoying and got hit over the head. Cho just shook a fist as a retort and walked beside Madara towards the training ground. 

"You saved me!"

"No I didn't, I was walking to find you anyway, I had a thought about something to do with your training. You just so happened to be there getting interrogated."

Cho whined and stood up from a fallen log she was sitting on, Madara stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "What's this thought?"

"Collaboration."

"Eh?"

"You don't know the meaning of the word? I should have known."

"I know what it means! I more meant eh towards...who with?" Cho then looked at Madara wide eyed and pointed a finger at him. Giving a nod she paled slightly, "I'm still going to die! Collaborating fighting sequences with you or training and fighting against you, you're going to be the death of me!" Rolling his eyes at her dramatic words Madara uncrossed his arms and put them by his side.

"Why though? This is confusing."

"Cho you are a very disorganized fighter, you literally throw yourself around. Collaborating fighting sequences is a good way of control."

"So is meditating."

"Do you want to sit in silence? I don't think you can, and you said yourself that you wanted to be stronger. You also agreed to some certain conditions, which means stop questioning me."

"Ninja have an affinity to elements right?"

"Yes."

"What are yours?"

"Earth and fire."

"Good...although lightening is weak against earth. We can't combine the two without it damaging me some how. Although third degree burns doesn't sound very fun."

"Cho you're a natural conductor correct?"

"Yes."

"As such you are stronger than any ninja techniques."

"Even yours?"

"Well..." Madara trailed off thoughtfully, Cho looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "We'll find out."

Cho gave him a nod and reached behind her, pushing the button and leaning against her spear which was now at full length she smiled. "Collab huh? Lets give it a shot!" Cho followed after him into the clearing, and prepared for probably the weirdest training she'd ever done.


	24. Chapter 24

-24-

"Third degree burns."

"You don't have third degree burns," Madara answered annoyed, he was unwillingly carrying Cho back to the village on his back, she leant her head against his shoulder.

"Minor burns?"

"More like scorch marks."

"They hurt."

"Quit complaining or I am going to drop you and let you find your own way home." Madara looked over his shoulder at Cho who moved away from his shoulder and looked at him. The collaboration training was hard for her, and she did get minorly burned in the process. But together they made a rather destructive team.

Unfortunately for some of the ground and trees, they'd now been burnt and scorched.

"That was fun!"

"You were just complaining, you change your tune quickly didn't you?" Madara asked while easily jumping up and over the village walls. No one needed to witness him carrying her through the village, he was rather sure it was something he'd not live down. Jumping from one roof top to another he walked simply along one before jumping onto another.

"Yup! I think it is your company." Cho giggled and moved one of her arms, which was wrapped around his neck, to cover her mouth and a growing grin. Madara just rolled his eyes and jumped to another roof top.

Jumping onto the balcony Madara reached out and opened the door, walking in he walked through the apartment. "You should lock your doors."

"I know." Cho sighed and leant her head back against his shoulder.

"Oi don't go to sleep on me, you're home."

"Yay!" Cho said happily while wriggling down from his back, she landed on the floor in a crouch and stood up to walk only to wince. Looking down at her legs she looked at the minor burns, "Walk before you can run Cho." Madara said while walking past her and back towards the balcony door. Cho turned and looked at him, "Madara-kun?"

"What?" He turned and looked at her, Cho smiled and waved a hand at his seriousness, she often found his constant serious disposition funny.

"Thank you." She said honestly, he nodded his head and walked out of the door and shut it behind him, Cho grinned and walked slowly towards the sofa sitting down she looked at her legs. "Scorch marks? He's such a liar!"

* * *

><p>Sitting with her arms crossed on the table, Cho leant her head against them and looked over the people buzzing about there business.<p>

"Why so down Cho-chan?" Miya sat down in front of the familiar red head who often graced the tea room with her presence. Cho flicked her green eyes up to look into her hazel ones, Miya was in her late thirties with kind hazel eyes and caramel coloured hair.

"I'm being followed."

"Oh?" Miya said confused while looking around, Cho's eyes narrowed as she looked towards the window, sure enough a familiar orange haired woman spotted her looking and walked away quickly. "What is her problem?" Cho muttered annoyed and sat up, Miya had noticed her friends bandaged appearance but didn't bring it up. She didn't need to, most people knew only of one person who would do something to Cho which would warrant her needing plasters and bandages.

"Mito-sama?"

"Yes!" Cho exclaimed, "Basically I asked Madara-kun to train me," Cho paused, Miya pulled a shocked expression but didn't voice her opinion until she'd finished. "He agreed on some terms, mainly me not whining, but anyway! The first time we trained I got pretty beat which is why I have these." Cho pointed to the plasters still on her face and bandages from the collaboration training yesterday. "Then she tries to make it sound like he's gone and purposely beaten me up! Like what the hell? I know he's a very short tempered person but I don't think he'd actually deal this much damage to me...would he?" Cho was obviously confused by Mito's words, the two of them clearly had completely different outlooks on the same man.

Miya's personal experience of the Uchiha wasn't pleasant, she'd witnessed him in battle alongside her fellow Senju. But as a friend, to help Cho out, she had to put her personal dislike for Madara out of the way.

"Cho-chan you have to remember, he oddly acts differently towards you than any other person. I believe, like Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama, she's just trying to look out for you." Miya paused, "The three of them are worried you'd get hurt, and I mean seriously hurt. Regardless if she's a friend or not, she's still worried, mainly because of the reputation which goes alongside Madara-sama."

"Do you worry about me?"

"Cho-chan I can't help but not worry about you, I've seen you run past here while being chased so many times. I've also seen you come in with many injuries." Cho nodded and leaned her head back against her arms on the table. "So what are you doing now?"

"Nothing. Madara-kun is busy with work, Kiyomi-chan is on guard duty, Akiko-chan and you are working, and I'm being observed yet again. Seriously if she doesn't leave me alone I'll-"

"Cho-chan your anger is getting the better of you." Miya said while eyeing up the lightening which was sparking from Cho's clenched fists. She eeped and shook her hands causing the electricity to dissipate. Miya patted her on the head before standing up and going to serve a table, Akiko put a small paper bag near her, "Here." She flashed her a smile before walking away and going back to work. Cho eyed up the bag before sitting up straight and opening the bag. Seeing the different colour sweets in the paper bag Cho reached out a popped a piece in her mouth. Smiling she stood up and walked over to Akiko.

"Thank you!"

"Glad the konpeito helped." Akiko smiled and watched as Cho quickly left the building. Popping another piece in her mouth Cho walked past Mito who was obviously waiting for her to leave.

"Cho-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I think I owe you an apology," Cho looked at her sidewards and shrugged at her, Mito smiled slowly happy to know that she wasn't about to get shouted at.

"Technically," Cho said slowly while eating another sweet. "It's not me you accused of abusing someone."

"I did no such thing! I merely said-"

"Shh," Cho put a finger to her lips, "Just shh yeah? Listen Mito-chan," Cho stopped walking and turned to look at her. "I'm sure you're really nice, but I don't take kindly to what you say about my friends. I know! Before you say it, I know, thank you for also being worried." Cho said simply while eating another sweet. "Shall we start again? I'm Cho Kobayashi...konpeito?" She smiled and held the paper bag out to her.

Mito smiled at the slightly younger woman in front of her, nodding she looked at her. "I'm Mito Uzumaki, it is very good to meet you Cho-chan." She bowed her head slightly and then took a konpeito.


	25. Chapter 25

-25-

"How long are you staying for Mito-chan?"

"Not long, this visit is only meant to stretch for a month...if that."

"Well! That's long enough for you and Hashirama-kun to get friendly," Cho giggled childishly, Mito stared at her wide eyed, "You're blushing."

"Am not!" Mito exclaimed and put her hands over her cheeks, Cho had the habit of bringing out her childish side, which was a relief really considering she had to be so serious all the time.

"Don't tell him, but he was worried about your visit." Cho spoke honestly and looked at her, Mito moved her hands from her cheeks and looked at her. "I think I figured something out. He asked for my help, and I'm helping the only way I know. That is to talk non stop and befriend you, albeit of our friendship didn't start off to well." Cho paused, "Hashirama-kun is usually very busy, but I'm rather sure you'll be more successful at dragging him away from his work."

"What are you implying there Cho-chan?" Mito asked while nudging her in the arm, Cho smiled and nodded slowly, looking down at the ground she looked slowly up at her.

"You two get along so well it is cute. Come to think of it you even make a cute couple," Cho put a finger to her bottom lip in thought. Mito playfully hit her on the shoulder, Cho just laughed and put her hands in her pockets. Now that the two of them had restarted their friendship they both found out that they got along rather well and had some things in common with each other.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the dock Cho kicked her feet in the water, Mito had been taken away by her retainers, which she obviously wasn't to happy about either. Leaning back against her hands Cho looked up at the sky, "What are you doing down here all alone looking forlorn into the distance?" Madara sat down next to her and crossed his legs, leaning against his hand he looked at her. "And where's your new best friend?" He yawned slowly Cho tilted her head to the side to look at him.<p>

"You tired?"

"Work is tiring believe it or not." He said, she nodded and pushed away from her hands to stretch her arms out in front of her.

"She got taken away."

"Hashirama?"

"Retainers."

"Ah those annoying people, silent creeping annoying people."

"You really dislike retainers?" Cho laughed and looked at him, he nodded slowly and yawned again. "Why are you down here?"

"I was walking," Madara paused and slid his eyes over to look at her. "Then saw you down here."

"Aww thank you for coming to see if I was alright."

"Actually my first thought was to push you in the water." Madara said while Cho looked at him wide eyed, "Not joking."

"Mean," she whispered and then clapped her hands together, "If I'm going down I'd take you with me." Madara raised an eyebrow at her and then shook his head, the two of them sat in silence until him yawning broke the silence and caused her to laugh slightly.

"You should go home, if you stay here any longer you'll crash out." Cho stood up and watched him stand up, looking up at him she nodded and walked away.

"Not been brainwashed then?"

"No why would I?"

"Because they both dislike me, and any opportunity to steer you away from my company the better."

"When said like that it sounds like you'd miss my company. Would you miss me?"

"Yes along with that massive stack of paper work in my office."

"Oh," Cho said disheartened, Madara rolled his eyes and walked passed her, she looked up at him and walked quickly to catch up.

"You live that way," Madara pushed her towards her home, pouting childishly she pointed up at him and then grinned and waved at him. "No seriously go home."

"Oh." Crossing her arms she turned to walk away, Madara put a hand on her head before she completely turned to leave.

"Training tomorrow." He said simply, Cho grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically, giving a nod he patted her on the head before walking off towards his home.


	26. Chapter 26

-26-

"Why am I here?"

"Cho-san you're in a bad mood?"

"I'm half asleep Hashirama-kun! I need all the sleep I can get," Cho pouted and settled more in the chair she was sitting in. She'd been summoned early in the morning to come to the Hokage building, he gave her a sceptical look before leaning back in his chair.

"Cho-san thank you for befriending Mito-san, she talked highly of you."

"No one has ever had high standards of me before!"

Hashirama laughed lightly and smiled at her, "Don't put a downer on yourself Cho-san, but I actually asked for you to come here to ask for your help."

"Again?"

"Yes again, but for something else this time."

"Mito-chan isn't involved in this favour?"

"She is, but considering how well this truce is going, and for the fact that Mito-san is here..." Hashirama trailed off thoughtfully. "Ever had any experience with festivals before?"

"No, I've not attended one and I don't know how to organise one."

"I've teamed you up with Tobirama to sort the village out."

"All of it?" Cho asked shocked Hashirama shook his head and laughed slightly.

"No no, some of the small tea rooms are staying open, as well as some restaurants. I just need someone to double check that they've remembered to stay open."

"Does this festival thing involve decorations?"

"It does indeed."

"Yay!" Cho beamed childishly, "Oh...but...do I have to do all this right now?"

"The sooner the better Cho-san if you don't mind."

"But..."

"Yes?"

"Mmhmm," humming thoughtfully she put a hand under her chin and sat with a puzzled expression on her face. Hashirama raised an eyebrow at her, "Is something wrong?"

"I was meant to train with Madara-kun, how good are you at dealing with him and his anger when something doesn't go to one of his plans?" Cho questioned Hashirama rolled his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I have past experience, trust me I'll deal with him. Just you go find Tobirama, he's outside somewhere." Hashirama said while Cho jumped out of the chair and waved bye to him while exiting the room.

In truth getting her help with the festival was one way of getting her attention away from training with Madara.

* * *

><p>"So is that all of the ones we needed to speak to?" Cho looked up at Tobirama, the two of them had conquered talking to the owners of the tea rooms and restaurants which were staying open for this evening.<p>

"I think so, next on the list is helping everyone put up decorations." Tobirama said while watching Cho put her hands in her pockets. "I'm sure you have enough energy to put them all up in record time."

"That is not only a challenge but a way of tricking me into doing all the work which we're meant to share." Cho pointed at him and then poked him in the arm.

"Why not let the people who got assigned to doing the decorations let them do it?" Tobirama questioned while stopping walking, the two of them watched as people did put up some decorations. Grabbing a lantern from the floor Cho looked at it simply, clicking her fingers and putting them into the lantern she grinned when it lit. Unlike the other lanterns when they'd be lit the light within this one was blue.

"Can I borrow Cho-chan from you?" Mito popped up beside them, Tobirama nodded and waved bye to the two women. Cho turned and looked at Mito, "Hello!"

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Erm..."

"You don't have anything do you?"

"Of course not! Festivals are not my thing, not that I've ever been to one." Cho sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "We shall go shopping then."

"No way."

"Come on," nodding her head towards the clothes shops Mito looked behind her when Cho was backing away. Mito rolled her eyes, grabbed a hold of her wrist and tugged her towards the shops, Cho of course was exclaiming for her to let her go.


	27. Chapter 27

-27-

It felt alien to Cho to be wearing something with so many layers and looked – in her opinion – so pretty. She lived in black ninja clothes which she'd bought from the village, either that or the blue yukata and matching half cut trousers which she wore with her armour.

The tabi socks were a mystery to her as much as they were un-comfy. Cho liked the geta sandals though only because she liked the clip clop noise they made when she walked. The kimono which Mito had practically forced her to bankrupt herself on was mainly all white. The top half of it was like a little jacket of ice blue and pale green, the two colours went well together. Cho loved it all in all, trailing down the front was a piece of material with the same colours and pattern on it. Waving the sleeves Cho sighed, the overly long sleeves annoyed her.

As much as she loved this kimono she was finding so many faults which went with wearing it.

Pushing the pieces of hair which weren't tied up, Cho walked down the street, looking up at the lit lanterns she smiled.

Ignoring the annoyance of clothes Cho walked into a certain tea room. Standing rocking slightly Cho watched Akiko rush past her then double take, "Oh my god."

"Hello!"

"Cho-chan! You look...so...don't take this the wrong way," Akiko sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Feminine."

"Oh."

"But pretty! Very pretty...I don't think you can run fast in that though," Akiko said thoughtfully thinking of Cho trying to escape Madara if she happened to annoy him.

"How's work?"

"Oh yes fine, wish I could be out there though. You better get going, Mito-sama has already popped in a few times to see if you're lurking."

"Lurking? She makes it sound like I'm hiding."

"Are you?"

"Well...I feel very odd." Akiko smiled at Cho's words and then pushed her towards the door carefully. "Just go Cho-chan, go and enjoy yourself."

"Right!" Walking down the street Cho looked at everyone she passed, everyone seemed so happy and content, which in turn just made her grin happily. It didn't take her to long to hunt out someone she knew, "You're not the same person." Tobirama stated while crossing his arms and looked down at her.

"Hey! That's not very fair."

"Ok well maybe you are the same person, only when you start talking that is." Tobirama sighed and waved a hand at her. "Mito I take it?"

"Yup! Not that I completely agree with it."

"Cho-san everyone at times have to do things they don't want to. Mito making you wear a kimono is one of those things."

"I hate the sleeves, they're like wings, can I fly Tobirama-kun?"

"No Cho-san you can't fly, I don't even think it's wise attempting to fly." Tobirama watched as Cho flapped her arms, he laughed at her bemused expression. Her apparent love hate relationship with her kimono was a rather funny yet odd thing to witness.

"Wow the younger Senju gets a girlfriend first?"

"Hello!"

"Good god," Madara pushed away from the wall and stared at Cho with a slightly shocked expression. Pointing a finger at her he frowned, "What happened to you?"

"Way to compliment someone," Tobirama said while running a hand down his face, Madara narrowed his eyes up at him before looking back at Cho.

"Tobirama-kun is right, thanks for the compliment," Cho crossed her arms and frowned at him, "I must say how mundane you look to." She muttered while grabbing a hold of Tobirama's arm and pulling him away from the Uchiha leader.

"I hate that man."

"Could have us all fooled there."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Aww your oblivious nature is so adorable sometimes, I may have to admit that I may have fallen for you slightly Cho-san." Tobirama admitted while looking at her, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have an admirer?" She said happily while clapping her hands together.

"But yeah, the way you bother Madara so many times in a week sort of suggests that you like him a lot. That and he treats you differently."

"Hm," Cho hummed thoughtfully and then shrugged, "Oh well I don't care." She said while Tobirama pulled her to a stop and the two of them looked at Hashirama and Mito walking their way. Cho beamed and picked up the long skirt of her kimono and attempted to run towards them. "Hello!"

"Cho-san look at you," Hashirama smiled kindly, Tobirama walked to catch up with her and waved at his brother and Mito.

"You look pretty Cho-chan." Mito said while smiling lightly at her, Cho blinked and nodded slowly, "I've only been here a few days and already I've just become accustomed to seeing you live in men clothes. Look more lady like more often Cho-chan! It suits you," Mito patted her on the shoulder Cho nodded slowly, compliments were something she wasn't used to receiving she just pinned that to the company she spent the most time with.

"She's right," Hashirama nodded agreeing, Cho smiled and her smile grew into a grin, which in turn made them two smile at her.

"Thank you!" Cho exclaimed happily, the four of them stood talking for a few more minutes before parting ways. Cho happily walked off on her own and ended up leaning against one of the bridges in the village. Looking down at her reflection she frowned, it was shocking even to herself, her current appearance.

There was another thing she hated about the current way she looked, reaching up and taking the pins out of her hair she shook her head so her neck length hair was back down.

She looked like her mother, Cho and her mother had a trying relationship like most mothers and daughters. Cho pouted and leaned her head against her arms which were now on the bridge, she figured her mother would be proud of her to even conquer shopping for a kimono let alone to wear one.


	28. Chapter 28

-28-

"If I am to suffer you are too," Madara walked onto the bridge, Cho perked up and looked at him. From his vantage point it looked like she'd managed to fall asleep standing up and leaning against the bridge. "Only low and behold you disappear."

"I didn't know my company would be so missed."

"Oh trust me, I need someone to talk to as shocking as that must sound to you." He said while she shrugged and looked up at the stars in the sky. "What's wrong with you? You're not usually this quiet unless you're scheming something up."

"I dislike this festival thing too if it involves having to dress up."

"I thought you liked your clothes?" He questioned, Cho slid her eyes to the side to look up at him just as he leaned against the bridge next to her. She shook her head slowly, "It's not me," Cho said while standing up straight and drumming her fingers on the bridge.

"Mito-chan was rambling on about trying to look more feminine or whatever, Hashirama-kun and Tobirama-kun called me pretty. But I'm not, I mean...being feminine is something I have never needed to be." Cho paused to make a thoughtful sound. "If there's another festival I'd rather run around in my normal clothes. Mainly because expectations appear when appearances are different." Cho played with the long sleeves and frowned, Madara looked down at her, it was rather obvious at how un-comfy Cho secretly was wearing proper formal clothes.

"Go home and change then."

"And there's that simple logic of yours."

"I rather like to call it pointing out the obvious," he looked away from her and at people walking around near them.

"But it's pretty!"

"Cho you're such a idiot," Madara rolled his eyes back down at her. "You complain and then contradict yourself." Cho pouted and crossed her arms, "I know why you refuse to go and get changed, you want more compliments."

"I like the attention."

"You're such an attention seeker, should have realized that sooner."

"Oh shush," Cho waved a hand at him, he shook his head and leaned his head against his hand. Sighing Cho leant her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes. "Move."

"No way."

"Seriously move." Madara looked sidewards at her, Cho opened an eye and looked up at him, smiling lightly and shutting her eye again she shook her head. Taking a step to the side caused Cho to nearly fall over, catching her balance on the bridge she narrowed her eyes at him.

"That was mean! I could have fallen and hurt myself!"

"You have a hard head so that wouldn't have got damaged. I told you to move, you ignored me so I made you move."

"You're such a jackass," Cho muttered while turning and walking off of the bridge scratching the back of her neck in thought Cho reached around and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. "You know I had a friend once who really liked someone. But he never noticed her no matter what she did, my advice to her was to get out." Cho paused and stared at Madara as she passed him, he'd decided to follow her and was leaning against a tree as she walked passed. "So I'm getting out."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes I am." Cho nodded and kicked off the annoying geta sandals, "I miss my family, and this place is getting to me." Cho said seriously while walking down the street towards her home.

"And?"

"And you're annoying me too," Cho muttered and waved at Akiko as she passed, she looked at her confused by her determined expression. Madara walked a little quicker to walk beside her. Cho looked up at the sky, "It's going to rain." She said changing the subject from her ignored feelings. Sure enough a few minutes later it started raining, and it fell heavily, pulling her hair out of the pony tail Cho frowned and looked up at him.

"Good bye."

"You're not saying bye to anyone else?"

"They won't miss me."

"And you think I will?"

"Yes, because you yourself admitted to needing to talk to someone. Hashirama-kun and Tobirama-kun are both busy trying to sort this place out, Mito-chan will be leaving in a few weeks. Kiyomi-chan, Akiko-chan and Miya-chan are all busy with work. You're a leader of a clan and are forever busy." Cho paused and pulled at the kimono, she was sneaky and wore her yukata underneath it. Madara just watched her take it off and pull her spear out from behind her. "Me leaving will obviously have a minor effect on people, but people are very good at continuing on." Cho said while her appearance soon changed to the one with silver hair and glowing green eyes. "So yet again, good bye." Madara nodded at her and watched her turn to walk away, "Oh!" Turning back to him she gave a triumphant grin. "Just so you know! Whether you like it or not I may love you slightly," Cho giggled and waved over her shoulder and walked out of the gates.

Madara crossed his arms and watched her go while being sheltered by a building, a line of silver armoured people appeared in the field ahead. Smiling lightly Madara nodded and turned to walk away, he wasn't going to lie he felt a little privileged to be the only person who received a good bye. But he also felt a small amount of happiness for Cho for finally being reunited with her family.


	29. Chapter 29

-29-

"Lazy girl get up," being jabbed by a bo staff wasn't exactly the best wake up call. Cho shot up and looked around. "Choyo you've gotten lazy since we last parted."

"Oh well good morning to you too," Cho yawned and stretched and then shook her head. "Cho! Just Cho, seriously grandma."

"She's always been lazy."

"Nobu-kun is teaming up on me too?" Cho whined and collapsed back, she was finally reunited with her family. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss the village slightly.

"You miss your boyfriend?" Nobu popped in her line of vision, only upside down because of him standing above her. Cho blinked and looked up at him, sure she spilled the beans about what she'd been up to while in the village.

"No, and he's not my boyfriend."

"Liar Choyo, lying is bad." Being jabbed with the staff again she shot up only to head butt her brother. "Shit," Cho and Nobu said together while rubbing their heads, "Ow!" They both exclaimed when they were both hit with the staff.

"Language!"

"Grandma!" Nobu whined and rubbed his head in the two places which hurt. Nobu was much like Cho in many ways. They both had similar red hair and vivid green eyes, Nobu was the more serious out of the two, where Cho was incredibly childish. He was six years younger than Cho, which made him sixteen.

"The Sakamoto's are attacking any people who have had contact with us."

Cho and Nobu looked at their grandmother seriously, "That includes Kiki-san and Masato-san and Botan-san." Their grandmother said seriously, Nobu and Cho looked at each other and then at her.

"So they're hunting us out? Oh gee took them like...how long was I in Konoha? Three months, they attacked our home three months before that."

"Six months its taken them which means..." Nobu trailed off, Cho and him clicked their fingers and then looked at each other seriously. "They've got help."

"But who? Yuuta is a mad man who makes no sense who would listen to him?"

"His brother?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah you remember...what's is name? Oh! Kohaku," Nobu said while leaning his head in his hands. "They don't get along but even still I'm rather sure they can both bury the hatred they have for each other to kill us."

"Give me a break," Cho crossed her arms angrily, her grandmother and brother looked up at her seriously. "So there's a Sakamoto double team who are logically destroying any and every place we've had connections with?"

"Your village."

"Konoha?"

"Yes," Nobu said with a nod, "I take it they knew of your current predicament when you arrived there."

"Yup."

"Plan of action Choyo?"

"Cho, and erm...yes how about we split up and go aid those who need it? I don't think they can do much damage to Botan-kun and Masato-sama but they will still need help. Kiki-san will run and hide, she's good at that. Hiding and creating traps, we still need to check she's alright."

"And Konoha?"

"Oh come on! I left that place like two days ago, and now I'm going back? Pfft! No," Cho rambled and then shook her head. "Konoha is fine."

"How'd you figure that?"

"Its got two of the most strongest ninja in the country living there." Cho smirked, "If Yuuta or Kohaku go there with the intention of doing it harm, they will regret it."

* * *

><p>Noticing suspicious things going on Hashirama frowned, guards were going missing and people were whispering rumours of spirits abducting people.<p>

Because apparently the people who got taken away literally disappeared in a puff of smoke, Hashirama and his brother also had the displeasure of hearing from Madara that Cho had left after the festival. He felt a little saddened that she didn't say bye to him, but he already knew that she'd come back. Cho was that sort of person, she was loyal.

Frowning and looking at a letter which had been left by one of the abductors he frowned, jumping up suddenly he walked out of the room. Going towards the tower he quickly scribbled a note and attached it to a messenger hawk. Watching it fly off he frowned hoping that it would find the Kobayashi clan before more people disappeared from here.


	30. Chapter 30

-30-

It only took a day for the Kobayashi clan to get the messenger hawk from Konoha, it took them another day to travel there. Nobu looked at the gates and opened his mouth to say something, this village was completely different to any village he'd ever seen before.

Blinking and looking at the three men awaiting them, with numerous people behind them he and his family stopped.

"Thank you for travelling all this way." Spoke a long brown haired man, Nobu and his grandmother were at the front of clan, both nodded. "May I address your leader? I am Hashirama Senju."

"Senju huh?" Nobu's grandmother said slowly and then shook her head. "Sir you'll have to wait for a little while. Our leader is running late."

"Late?"

"Leader-sama had something to deal with." Nobu looked at Tomi who spoke, Ishi his twin nodded beside his brother.

"Leader-sama will be here soon though, I can feel it." Ishi said while looking down at his armour, they all thought that first impressions were important and arrived in full armour and everything. So all fifty or so of their remaining clan stood gripping onto their weapons in case they got attacked on the way.

Nobu, Ishi and Tomi pulled a face when hearing exclaiming happening behind them, they looked at each other but didn't turn around.

"I'm late! I am sorry I'm late, I never had good time management! Sorry!" Cho jumped forward and leant against her knees catching her breath. "Phew..." Sighing she stood back up straight and put a hand on her stomach.

"Hello!"

"Cho-san?"

"Hello Hashirama-kun! Sorry for leaving, but I'm sure you can see why I did." Cho said while gesturing to her family behind her. Hashirama nodded slowly while Cho still caught her breath.

"Leader-sama! You dropped this!" A girl ran forward and handed her something, Cho looked at the scroll and grinned. "Thanks!"

"Cho-san?"

"Yes Hashirama-kun?"

"You're the leader for your clan?"

"Yes I am." Cho said seriously and then laughed at his, Tobirama's and Madara's bemused expressions. "You're faces are great! Wish you could see yourselves! Is it that hard to believe?"

"You're an idiot, so yes."

"Hello to you too Madara-kun, still miserable?"

"This is important," Hashirama said before Madara could answer her back. "Please follow me we need to have a talk." Cho nodded and followed him, her family moved and followed after her.

"Oh! You can...release?" Cho said awkwardly while watching her clan turn back to normal, their silver armour and features disappeared and their red hair and green or brown eyes reappeared.

* * *

><p>"It's a idiotic plan to get us." Cho explained, she was standing in the Hokage office with her brother and grandmother. She was allowed to bring some people with her to this meeting and she chose her close family.<p>

Hashirama sat at the desk, Tobirama was standing beside him and leaning against the wall behind Cho and her family was Madara.

"Its only taken them six months! Slow," Cho laughed and then stopped because of the serious expressions she received. "Ok not a time to laugh."

"They want us dead, and I'm sure my sister told you why?" Nobu asked, Hashirama nodded, Tobirama and Madara did not know the reason and neither of them were about to explain. "Yuuta has a brother called Kohaku, the two of them hate each other. But have clearly settled to some sort of agreement which benefits them both in us being dead."

"You see you're not the only village to get attacked or...whatever." Cho rolled her hand in Hashirama's direction. "Kiki and Botan-kun's villages have been attacked. But we can't go there until we address all problems. Not only that we'd be literally walking into a trap."

"We need back up." Nobu finished his sisters sentence, put together the two of them made a good tactical team. "It's not so much everyone else but more us two, we go there and we'd be targeted."

"I don't like being a target," Cho looked at her brother who nodded slowly agreeing with her.

"I don't like being a target either."

"We should have just killed him."

"And suffer Kohaku's wrath? Oh wait...he wouldn't care...why didn't we?"

"Because we're decent people." Cho shrugged and crossed her arms, the two siblings stopped talking and silence entered the room.

"You disappear and then return and ask for help? Well don't you have your priorities right?" Cho looked at Madara, who was still leaning against the wall.

"We were summoned, sorry does us being here offend you? It's alright, as soon as we see Yuuta or Kohaku dead we'll leave you to your wallowing again. Tell me how's guard duty going?" Cho questioned, Madara glared at her with red eyes which caused Hashirama to cough awkwardly to get both of their attention.

"We need to send help to those who need it," Hashirama spoke slowly and then looked up at Cho. "Tell us where the other two villages are which are under attack." Cho pulled up the scroll which the young girl had given to her. Opening it up and putting it on the desk she pointed, "Here and here...as you can see they're rather far apart." She paused, "What are they doing here?"

"They've abducted some guards."

"But not him?" Cho jerked a thumb at Madara who glared in her direction, "No offence. But if I were to attack somewhere I'd take out the strongest opponents first."

"Settle your pettiness for the moment Choyo." Her grandmother spoke at last and then put her hands together. "These two can't go."

"Yet if they stay here they'll be a target."

"Bodyguard!" Cho exclaimed and clapped her hands together, turning she skipped over to Madara, who looked less then happy that he was being bugged by a ever happy Cho again. "Can you be my bodyguard?"

"No."

"Ok!" She waved at him, no meant yes to her, Madara knew that full well.

"Leave the man alone," her grandmother watched as she walked away from him and stood next to her brother again. "If they go they will be targeted but if they stay this place will be a target too."

"We'll have to help each place one at a time." Tobirama said and then shook his head. "That wouldn't do it'd give them a chance to regroup and rethink over their plans."

"Where would they put hostages?" Hashirama asked while looking at Cho's map again, she thought over the question before putting a finger on the map. "That's where they're old village was." She tapped a space in between the two villages which they were trying to help.


	31. Chapter 31

-31-

"Oof," being swamped in a hug which she hadn't expected Cho looked around, Nobu stood beside her with a confused expression. The two were walking around the village, seems as though the rest of their family had gone off exploring while they were in the meeting, Cho offered to show him around now.

"You left! Why did you leave?"

"Hello Akiko-chan!"

"Don't you dare say it like that!" Akiko waged a finger at her and then looked at Nobu who still looked equally confused. "Who's that?"

"My brother."

"You never mentioned you had a brother."

"Meh."

"Oh gee thanks, make it sound like you completely forgot about me why don't you?" Nobu said annoyed, Akiko laughed and shook her head.

"Cho-chan has the habit of being like that doesn't she?"

"Yes! Try living with her when she does stuff like that it's very annoying."

"I'm standing right here."

"Don't like being ignored either do you?" Nobu jibbed which caused his sister to shake her head and pout childishly. "Such an attention seeker."

"Are you off to work Akiko-chan?"

"Yes! Don't remind me."

"Sorry, we may pop in and see you later!"

"Ok," Akiko gave a nod and waved at them. "See you later Cho-chan and..."

"Nobusuke."

"Nobusuke-kun," Akiko gave them both one last smile and wave before walking away towards the tea room she worked in. "You made a friend!"

"Shut up," Cho nudged her brother in the arm and walked away from him, Nobu laughed and jumped to walk next to her.

"I can see why you liked it here so much." He reasoned while looking at her, Cho nodded slowly and crossed her arms. "Although it's to spacious, it's kinda creeping me out."

"I never knew you had a fear of large open spaces."

"Neither did I until now!" Nobu exclaimed and put his hands in his pockets, "So."

"So?"

"Why did you stay here for so long? You seem like you had an eventful three months while we were hiding. You broke your arm, you caused havoc, you made friends, you fell in love, is there anything you didn't do?"

"Fly! I wanted to fly! The night I left there was a festival and I wore a really pretty kimono and the sleeves looked like wings and I wanted to fly!"

"Delusional, you are utterly delusional."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Eavesdropping is rude!"

"You two are loud, eavesdropping doesn't exist when you two are practically shouting." Madara said while looking at the two siblings. They looked at each other and then at him, "We weren't shouting."

"You two speak loudly then."

"She speaks loudly, she gets to into conversations," Nobu crossed his arms and looked at his sister, Cho rocked slightly on her heels and shrugged. "I like a good conversation."

"No you just don't know when to stop talking."

"I like having the last word!"

"Shh," Nobu shushed her and then nodded his head to Madara, who was still looking at them, it was scary having literally two Cho's standing in front of him. It was something he wasn't going to get used to fast. "So he's...?"

"Yup."

"And you...?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh good grief," Nobu ran a hand down his face, "Well...anyone's better than the options grandmother chooses." He shrugged, Cho grinned and nodded. "I wish you luck," Nobu said to Madara while turning and walking off. "You two can have alone time to catch up!" He laughed and then ran off when Cho ran after him.

"Screw you!" She shouted at her brother and then slowly turned around and stared at him, slowly a grin appeared on her face and she ran back up to him. "Hello!"

"Good bye," Madara said while walking past her, Cho skipped and walked after him, looking down at her he rolled his eyes. Of course Cho would fall back into normality and follow him around, she did it before her family arrived, she was going to continue with them being here.

"Have any of your clan been abducted?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Five, which just begs the question of how strong are these people who want you dead?"

"It's not strength really, they're sneaky. They're really sneaky and really good at ambush."

"They got Kiyomi." Madara said which caused her to stop walking and frowned, she looked around worriedly before running to catch up with him.

"Poor Kiyomi-chan." Cho said slowly while rubbing her arms, thinking for a minute she giggled at a thought which caused him to look at her.

"Private joke?"

"Ya...well no...I wondered why they hadn't taken out the strongest people here. I don't think you can find someone who has enough nerve to try and attack you. The only person I know of who can fight you equally is Hashirama-kun. They can't get him because well...I don't need to finish that sentence do I?" Cho smiled and suffered the annoyed look she got from the taller man beside her. "What have you done with your two days of freedom?"

"Enjoyed the peace and quiet."

"Bet that was boring."

"It was bliss," Madara looked down at her, Cho pouted and pointed up at him. "Not joking, what about you?" The question stopped her pointing at him and caused her to scratch her head in thought. "You can't remember?"

"Yes I can!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms. "The night I left was spent catching up, the first day was spent travelling to find a new home. The second day was discussing the problem of Sakamoto's, then low and behold we're summoned here."

"You're really the leader of your clan? Still refuse to believe it."

"Refuse and be in denial all you want Madara-kun! The fact that I've been the leader since the age of fourteen is something you can't ignore!" She grinned happily he looked at her a little shocked.

"Fourteen?"

"Yup! You see my parents died when I was young, Nobu-kun was eight I was fourteen, so I became the leader."

"But you're such a childish idiot." Madara said while looking at her quickly, Cho shrugged and looked around.

"I'm not, not really. I was forced to grow up quickly, I'm still a child at heart. Being serious just kills me, I don't get how you can be serious all the time. That must be really killing some of your mentality! Oh darn you're loosing the plot – ow!" Cho rambled and then whined and jumped on the spot rubbing her head. "Ow...yikes..." Sighing she continued to rub her head and flinched when a hand was suddenly on her head, looking up through her fringe Cho smiled.

"Did someone miss me?" She questioned, Madara ruffled her hair slightly and turned to continue walking. "Ok me first! I missed you!" Cho said happily Madara just put his hands in his pockets and looked at her.

"The feelings not mutual."

"Liar," Cho playfully hit him on the arm, "But ok! Shh, your secret is safe with me!" Cho winked and giggled slightly. Madara shook his head slowly and ignored the happily smiling woman next to him.


	32. Chapter 32

-32-

"Come on lil bro'," Cho taunted while sauntering around the clearing, a plan of action was still being drawn up to deal with the Sakamoto problem, so the two siblings took the moment to train. Nobu jumped up and looked at her seriously, picking up his twin katanas he ran towards her. Making a whistling sound Cho blocked with her spear, "Sort out your footing," Cho said while ducking and swiping her spear with her.

Nobu fell to the ground near her, looking over at her he sighed, "This isn't fair!"

"Don't whine to me."

"But I've been hiding for three months I couldn't train, you had loads of time!"

"Yeah when? Between being in hospital, having a cast on my arm and then running off and finding you?" Nobu thought over her words before standing up, Cho jumped up and away from him. Deciding that it was easy to fight in a conductor form Nobu looked at his sister seriously.

"Huh," Cho mused while jumping backwards from a lightening enhanced Nobu, unlike Cho his lightening was a pale red, although a different colour their armour was still the same colour. Nobu watched where she landed and dashed towards her, Cho's eyes widened slightly and blocked.

"Ok I get it!" She whined, "You've not trained for three months! No need to go totally berserk on me!" Cho complained and swatted Nobu away, he blocked her lightening attack and looked at her. Pushing her silver hair out of her face Cho pouted at him and then grinned, giving her brother a nod the two of them dashed towards each other.

The small training field was blinded by sparks of red and silver lightening, skidding away from each other they spared each other a glance before running towards each other again. Nobu's eyes widened as Cho grabbed onto his leg just as he went to kick her, throwing him to one side she darted to where he landed and went to attack with her spear.

Being pinned to the ground with only his twin katanas blocking a sparking spear Nobu frowned. "Now who's going berserk?"

"Sorry!" Cho pushed away from him and twirled her spear around as he jumped up and ran towards her.

"There you two are." Both stopping their actions they looked towards Hashirama who was being accompanied by Madara, who looked less than happy to be there. "We couldn't find you in the village so literally following the lights we find you." He smiled, Cho shook her head and returned to normal, Nobu followed suit and looked at the two men.

"We've set you two up with a safe house."

"You've figure out a plan...?" Cho asked hesitantly, Nobu frowned and then put a hand on his sisters shoulder. "Are we together?"

"Or are we going to be separated?" Cho finished Nobu's sentence, Hashirama let out a sigh and looked up at the two of them seriously. They already knew the answer to his question, looking at each other they gave a shrug.

"See you soon brother."

"Like wise," Nobu patted Cho's shoulder and sheathed his katanas, Hashirama waved his hands at the two of them. "No you don't have to leave yet, we're still finalizing things, we just thought we'd come and tell you."

"Woohoo!"

"So yeah where were we?" Nobu asked while jumping away from Cho, she lowered her arms after finishing her celebration of not having to leave or be separated from her brother yet. She gulped slightly at seeing a lightening enhance Nobu running towards her again, pouting she jumped and ducked away from him with ease.

"Footing!" She shouted at him while easily tripping him up again, putting a foot on his stomach and pointing her spear at his throat she sighed. "Oh Nobu-kun! Don't go sparking around...you know what it does to us! You have permission to go all light show if you're actually gonna do a decent attack and not blindly run at me."

Nobu frowned up at his sister and returned to normal, "Cho-san you can be a harsh teacher by looks of things." Hashirama laughed lightly, she stepped away from Nobu and helped him stand.

"He's my brother, it's my job to be a harsh teacher to him because if we ever have to be in a proper battle again I can't look out for him. He has to fend for himself, but you've got stronger! And a lot faster too!"

"You thinking of participating in a battle any time soon then Cho-san?"

"Nopes!" Cho grinned and then looked at Nobu who nudged her in the arm, he nodded over to them two and then looked back at her. She cottoned onto what he was suggesting even without him speaking, nodding happily she pulled out her spear and put it to full length.

"Permission to go sparking as you like to put it?"

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun," Cho giggled childishly while running towards Hashirama and Madara.

"You are kidding me? Come on! You tell me about front on attacks and you go and do one!" Nobu shouted while jumping to run beside her. Cho frowned and looked at him sidewards, "Don't contradict your sister, or your teacher, or your leader."

"Pfft." Nobu said while encountering a block from Madara, "Why'd you ditch me with him? I'm gonna die!"

"Heh," Cho waved a hand at him and went to attack Hashirama, who easily jumped away from her. She frowned and ran after him, "Swap!" She shouted and in a blink of an eye was easily going to attack Madara. "Hello!"

"You have time to talk while training? And about to have your arse kicked again?"

"You should realize something."

"What's that?" Madara questioned while grabbing a hold of her spear as she went to attack him. Cho shut her eyes and slowly looked up at him, "I'm with my brother."

"And?"

"Not good." Cho said just as Nobu appear beside him and kicked him to the side, Madara looked around annoyed at the fact that Hashirama hadn't already rendered the teenager unconscious. Hashirama waved at the three of them, "I have things to finish."

"Hashirama..."

"Oh come on Madara you're always on about training, and Cho-san and Nobusuke-san look more than happy to train with you." Hashirama explained and then suffered a glare, Cho pouted and ran towards him.

Thinking she was going to attack he blocked, skidding to a halt in front of him Cho smiled. "Will you please stay and train with us Hashirama-kun? We won't be long promise!" She bowed, Hashirama shrugged and put a hand on her head, "Seems you asked, yes I will stay."

"Yay!" She cheered and then frowned, "How's your team work with him?" Jerking a thumb to Madara she laughed at Hashirama's uncertain expression.

"We're about to find out." He said slowly while watching Cho try to compose herself and not laugh.


	33. Chapter 33

-33-

"We're going to get beat, like proper arse kicked." Nobu ranted to his sister who stood arms crossed next to him. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, "Oh come on! Don't look at me like that, there's certain fights you can't win, that counts for training too!"

Cho rolled her eyes, she had to agree with her brother on this account. She'd never faced Hashirama as a training opponent, Madara in training she was rather used to. Even that felt weird to admit, knowing to well what the Uchiha was going to do in training.

"It's an experience, and you haven't trained in ages, think of this as...an experience yeah that's all." Cho waved at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Just remember past fights, same tactic." She said slowly, "I'm terrified."

"This was your idea!" Nobu sighed defeatedly at his sisters idiotic nature, opening his eyes he looked at her. "They don't get on right?" Cho nodded no, "So there team work isn't going to be to good is it?"

"But they know each other well enough to not need to work on team work."

"You're not filling me with confidence." Nobu ran a hand down his face and put his weapons on the ground, it was fair if it was just hand to hand combat considering Hashirama and Madara hadn't any weapons with them.

"Finished having a family meeting over there?" Madara said annoyed, Cho waved a dismissive hand at him and then regretted it by having to jump away from him. "Eep," she muttered while moving away from him.

"Do we really have to fight? Can't we just sit and laugh at them?"

"You're a rather lazy person aren't you Nobusuke-san?" Hashirama questioned as the two of them walked nearer to each other. The teenager shrugged and smiled lazily, "Not lazy just not one for conflict."

"Yet that conflict was alright towards your sister?"

"Well..." Nobu scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked over at the two of them, Cho was to busy running away. "It doesn't take much to fight her really." He said slowly and watched his sister wave at him.

Taking that as a sign Nobu caught a hold of Cho's hand as she ran past, easily spinning her around she easily kicked Madara away from attacking her, and Hashirama from attacking him. Landing in a crouch Cho grinned and took Madara's moment of regaining his balance as a chance to attack, Nobu did the same.

Put together the sibling duo were very good at combining attacks together to fight them off and to protect each other. Throwing Cho into the air slightly Nobu dodged away from Hashirama and jumped and ran away from Madara.

Clapping her hands together Cho twirled in the air and grabbed a hold of Hashirama's collar as he went for Nobu, clutching tightly as she landed she threw him away from her brother. Yelping when a slightly failed block from a kick sent her hurtling across the ground she landed in a heap and soon jumped back up.

Cho eeped when her collar got grabbed onto, putting her hands around Madara's wrists she squinted at him. Hashirama was busy fending Nobu off, "Split apart you're not so good are you? You're still getting your arse kicked Cho." Madara said and was about to say something else when she let go of his wrist and held her hand out to his face.

"This may hurt," she whispered as lightening sparked from her hand she went to hit him but he threw her away from him. Scuttling slightly on all fours to jump up into the air Cho grabbed onto his collar, from the extra weight Madara fell down onto the ground and narrowed his eyes up at Cho who was happily sitting on his stomach.

"Yet again, this may hurt," she said while stomping her feet on his arms so he couldn't move them counting her fingers she pouted and wriggled them before slamming her hands on his shoulders and flipping away. It didn't exactly hurt it was more discomforting, but whatever it was still made Madara let out a small sound of pain. Tilting his head to the side he watched as Cho easily helped fend Hashirama off from attacking her brother.

He had to admit, while jumping up, Cho was a lot more resilient and quicker than he'd gave her credit for. There was a slight problem, he looked at his limp arms and frowned, walking forward he round house kicked Cho in the stomach, she partially blocked but the strength advantage was to much.

Skidding back she frowned and jumped after him, sensing their training session was getting a little to out of control, Hashirama blocked Nobu's attack and made a wooden wall between the Uchiha and the annoyed looking red head. Madara none the less tried to find an alternative route to get to her and Cho stood still looking highly annoyed.

Letting out annoyance on each other was clearly a way of re-establishing their odd relationship, Nobu backed off from Hashirama sensing what he was doing he ran and grabbed his sister and back to stand beside the Hokage.

"I think training is over," Hashirama said while eyeing Madara up, he was glaring sidewards at the three of them, his arms still hanging limp by his sides. "Go to the hospital to get fixed up." He said addressing Madara, who in retort made a grunting noise and turned to leave. "You two better find the rest of your family. Say your good byes quickly because you'll be leaving to the safe houses soon." He said seriously, Cho and Nobu looked at each other and then at him.

"I'm sorry Hashirama-kun I was stupid to suggest training."

"It's alright Cho-san at least you or your brother didn't get hurt. Madara has a habit of getting a little to carried away, I think you may have hurt is pride slightly though Cho-san by rendering his arms useless." Hashirama smiled kindly at the two of them, Nobu handed his sister her spear back before the two of them turned to find their family.


	34. Chapter 34

-34-

Sitting in the living room of her home Cho frowned, she was saying good bye to it for a small while. She'd already said hello and good bye to Mito, Akiko and Miya. Hearing a quiet noise she frowned and looked up, having a stare off with a still annoyed Uchiha wasn't in the plan. Sighing Cho patted her knees and stood up, straightening her clothes out she walked up to him.

Leaning her head against his chest she shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, as cliché as it sounded to herself, it was all she wanted to do since returning. Madara sighed and put his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length. Removing his hands her cupped her face and tilted her head up to look at him, "Why are you crying?" He asked simply, Cho sniffled slightly and blinked, which only made tears fall.

He just stared at her waiting for her to answer, rolling his eyes he frowned. "I'm not a mind reader Cho." He said annoyed while letting go of her and crossing his arms. Cho wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked up at him.

"You know that was a sneaky move for you to do. The attack wasn't in your hands but your feet," Madara said while looking down at her. Figuring she wasn't going to talk till she calmed down he thought he may as well talk about the training earlier. "Why did you never do stuff like that in training before?" Cho gave a lazy shrug, "It's time for you to leave. I got the pleasure of telling you that."

"Be careful," she said quietly while looking up at him, Madara sighed and shook his head. "I'm being serious! Be careful!"

"Cho you said it yourself, there's no one who has enough nerve to attack me, let alone beat me fighting in a fair fight. The only person who can beat me, and I can't believe I'm going to admit this, is Hashirama."

"You're not totally indestructible," Cho muttered quietly while receiving a hit to the head, whining and rubbing her head she glared up at him. "Still doesn't mean I can't worry."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do and will until I see you next." Cho said while looking down at her feet, Madara rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. "You're so dramatic."

"Am not!" Cho exclaimed annoyed. "People believe it or not, when they care they worry. Please think about this, I'm being hunted along with my family. I come here, I leave here and when I return I'm being carted off to some place I don't know. Then, the one person who I love on higher terms than my family is going to possibly find the person who has been plaguing me for so long and fight him." Cho said seriously, pausing she looked up at him, Madara just stared at her blankly. "And you say I'm being dramatic?"

"Cho I will kill him." Madara said deadly seriously, "Because people believe it or not, when they care they fight to protect those they care about. Now stop being such a dramatic woman, get your stuff and lets go." Cho's eyes widened as she pointed slowly at him, grabbing a hold of her hand Madara looked at it and then up at her.

Nodding slowly she took a step away from him and walked towards the door, he followed after her. It didn't take the two of them long to get to the gates where Hashirama and Tobirama and the rest of her family were.

It was only herself and Nobu who were going to safe houses, and the only people who knew about them were the two Senjus, Madara and the guards who were going to accompany the siblings.

Cho and Nobu hugged each other before standing next to the guards which would take them to the safe havens.

The group stood and watched as the two groups walk further into the field, frowning when a red blur ran back, they stood wide eyed as Cho simply threw her arms around Madara's neck and kissed him. Even he was shocked and took a step back, letting go of him a few seconds later, Cho grinned waved and darted off.

* * *

><p>"Right," Hashirama said while the lot of them still stood in front of the gates. "Tobirama your in charge here, Madara you take your group to the first village and help out there. I'll go to the second, if there's trouble get in contact."<p>

"I won't need you bailing me out," Madara said while crossing his arms, Hashirama looked at him simply before shaking his head. "So when we've been to the two villages, pray tell whatever happens there then what?"

"Travel to the abandoned camp which apparently has the hostages."

"Right," Madara nodded and looked at the small number of Uchiha behind him, Cho and Nobu's family were to stay with the village and help out if anything happened here.

Ishi and Tomi were the only two Kobayashi's who were travelling with one of the leaders, "Think they'll be trouble?"

"Of course! Kohaku and Yuuta both together of course they'll be trouble." Ishi answered his younger brother, Tomi crossed his arms and frowned, Ishi patted his brother on the shoulder and nodded. "See you back here soon."

"Yeah don't get killed," Tomi muttered and stood beside Hashirama, "If anyone is gonna possibly kill you it's me."

"Whatever," Ishi rolled his eyes and walked over to the Uchiha group. The twins had a rather odd relationship, to the point that they'd rather kill each other than let anyone else kill them.

"Shall we go then? As much fun as this is, I think we have better places to be." Madara said while eyeing up Ishi, he shrugged and waved bye to his brother and the Senjus and sprinted off. Ishi and Tomi's purpose to travel with the leaders was to act as sources of information and as guides.


	35. Chapter 35

-35-

"So you plan to kill whoever has captured your people? I like that thought I have to admit." Ishi skidded to a halt and looked up at a tree before clambering up it. From his vantage point he could easily see the forest ahead of them.

On the ground Madara was close to killing the poor Kobayashi man, Ishi – much like Cho and Nobu – didn't stop talking. He could sense that the fellow Uchiha alongside him felt the same, Ishi's talkative nature was starting to become increasingly more annoying.

"Right!" Ishi said while jumping down and landing beside him, he didn't even give Madara a chance to answer before rambling on about how much further they had to go.

"These people-"

"Sakamoto."

"Yeah whatever," Madara rolled his eyes at the Kobayashi who corrected him. Madara didn't care who the person or people were who had captured his fellow clan members. "Are they likely to still be loitering around? Because I think it's a little bit of a wasted journey and effort, to cart your leader and her brother off. And then to arrive to see a destroyed village with nothing needing to be done."

"You wanna fight?"

"Well...overhearing you and your brother you seem to think there will be fighting involved." Ishi looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Maybe possibly, I don't know."

"Shall we get going then? As much fun as this is we really must go." Madara said while watching Ishi jump to a start and run in the direction of the village.

* * *

><p>Hashirama and Tomi eyed up the village in front of them, it was dark and looked rather trashed. "Trust me, Kiki is usually a lot more tidy." The younger of the twins said while standing up slowly. "Plan of action?"<p>

"We go in, search for survivors-"

"Can I have permission to kill anyone?"

"You have to ask for permission?"

"Well you see," Tomi scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Leader-sama holds us back...she wants them dead but won't kill them. Them being either Sakakmoto, or Yuuta or Kohaku." Tomi explained, Hashirama nodded slowly. "Nor does she want peace from them, she just doesn't want to be involved with them anymore."

"I understand, shall we?" Hashirama said while gesturing to the village ahead of them, Tomi jumped up and over the wall and landed quietly. Hashirama followed suit whereas the few Senju clan members which accompanied them walked slowly through the entrance.

The village was quiet, deadly quiet, picking up a discarded weapon Tomi looked it over before frowning and looking around. The village was trashed, but half of the damage was from fighting back.

After exploring the small village the group stood in the middle of it with bemused faces. "There's no one here."

"They wouldn't take a whole village to a new camp. They wouldn't get anything out of it. Not only that when attacking they attack in small numbers." Tomi put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky.

"Which brings about the question of; where is everyone?" Hashirama questioned, the two of them looked at each other and frowned when a scratching noise was heard. The two of them, as well as the other clan members, got ready for a possible fight.

"God almighty! Look what those little rats have done!" Tomi relaxed and scratched his head, appearing out from a small tunnel was a short and angry looking woman. "Tomi! Well look at you, and Hashirama Senju too? Wow don't you run with high company?"

"Kiki is everyone alright?"

"Alright being shell shocked yes dear we're fine. You lot look revved up for a fight, they're not here. We followed with Kobayashi's protocol." Kiki explained while rummaging in her pocket for something. Soon producing a cigarette holder she held the long bamboo shoot and waved at the men in front of her. "Protocol seven, and I quote: "If Sakamoto skum coming a knocking on your doors hide away like little mice. You're such a mouse Kiki! I know of the tunnels you have underneath this village." She always has a habit of going off on a tangent even while trying to be serious." Kiki sighed and lit the cigarette.

"So you and your family are all safe?" Hashirama questioned while Kiki exhaled slowly and looked up at him quickly.

"Yes they are, but I don't think it's to safe to go yet. It was odd, this attack wasn't very...proper."

"What do you mean Kiki?"

"They came, they wrecked the place, we hid and they left."

"There was no fighting?" Hashirama frowned, something wasn't right about this whole situation now.

"Slight fighting, people defended themselves, but when they did the attackers left."

"So if attacking you and your village wasn't the main objective what was?" Tomi mused while waving his hand in front of him, having smoke directed up at him wasn't helping his thought process.


	36. Chapter 36

-36-

"Possibly you say," Madara kicked pieces of debris out of the way. The group had got to the village they'd explored and found nothing. The people of Botan's village had fought back, "What a great waste of time this was." Muttering he watched the Kobayashi talk to the white haired man and then run over to him.

"Botan-kun said that the attack wasn't well organized and it was like they were looking for something."

"Something or someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, isn't it a little suspicious that as soon as Cho leaves Konoha you all have trouble?" Madara paused, Ishi thought over his words and nodded slowly. "Granted she said it took them six months to plan an attack, and they've double teamed you all. I think your little Sakamoto friends figured Cho and her brother would return back to Konoha. I think they are all a lot more smarter than you lead them out to be."

"Your suggesting that the attacks on the village was a rouse? A cleverly schemed plan to make us part with Leader-sama?"

"Well it's just a thought I may be completely wrong," Madara shrugged and crossed his arms. "Clearly your enemy doesn't care for people your attached to. Well they do but obviously not as much as you all thought, otherwise they'd all be dead."

"We have to get back to the village."

"Well," Madara said while watching Ishi who was more than prepared to start sprinting at that moment. "They don't care for Konoha."

"Where is the safe house?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb! Where is the safe house which you assigned to my leader?" Madara narrowed his eyes at him, he didn't take to kindly to being shouted at by an angry red head, sighing he ran a hand down his face.

"We have to get in contact with that Senju." Madara said, he didn't want to get in contact with Hashirama, mainly because he just didn't want to talk to him. Ishi gave a nod, Madara flinched when he grabbed a hold of his arm, a tingly feeling ran through him and the next time he looked around they were standing in another wrecked village.

"Ishi how nice of you to join us, I take it you had the same problem?"

"No one was there, Botan-kun and everyone else is fine though, hello Kiki," the older of the twins smiled and bowed to Kiki, who was still smoking, she smiled kindly.

"Oh Ishi, you get more charming I swear."

"Only to you."

"Quit flirting we have a problem." Tomi dragged his brother over to Hashirama who was talking to Madara. "If they were just trying to split us up then those few guards you assigned to looking out for Leader-sama and Nobu-kun aren't going to be much help."

"You make her sound defenceless." Madara crossed his arms, "I'm sure they're fine."

"Madara-san, I appreciate what you say. But has the thought crossed you mind of; if the Sakamoto's weren't in the village which they were meant to be attacking. Then where are they?" Ishi questioned, Tomi flinched and rubbed his eyes quickly before looking up at his brother. Madara frowned and narrowed his eyes at him.

"We have to get to the safe houses." Hashirama said while eyeing the two red heads up who were naturally concerned more now than ever about their leader and her sister. "Come on," Hashirama ran off and was quickly followed by Ishi and Tomi and lastly by Madara who seemed to be having a mental conversation with himself.

* * *

><p>It was dark, all Kiyomi could see was darkness having to rely on her other senses was something she had never trained to do. It was now that she realized how dependant people were on sight, hearing foot steps she moved away from leaning against the wall and listened as something was dragged and dropped into the room.<p>

It was silent and dark to her, hearing raspy breathing she flinched, "Hello?" She called out to the darkness, whoever it was coughed. "Hi Kiyomi-chan...fancy seeing you here."

"Cho-san?"

"The one and only," Cho answered although her voice was broken up, it sounded like it took her a lot of effort to talk. Kiyomi felt along the ground until she touched her shoulder, Cho hissed and flinched, "What did they do to you Cho-san?"

Cho looked up at her friend and frowned, "That's a nasty curse you have on your eyes." She answered instead of answering her question. "The more you touch it the more it takes your eye sight away." Cho spoke quietly and slowly, inhaling painfully she looked down at herself, her legs were a bad colour of purple. "Kiyomi-chan?"

"What is it Cho-san?"

"I'm scared, I am completely defenceless here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"What about the rest of you?"

"Where's your hands?" Kiyomi waved them in her vision, lifting her arms up Cho put them to her hands. Kiyomi pulled a face and tilted her head down to look at her, "What is that?"

"My arms."

"No no those aren't your arms! What's on them?"

"Something to stop me lashing out." Cho winced, the more she talked the more it hurt. In truth she had some sort of restraints on which led up to her elbows. Shutting her eyes the room turned silent, "You have to stay awake Cho-san! Help will come and you know it."

"I was on my way to a safe house because those bastards had attacked my friends." Cho said quietly while trying to get comfy on the hard floor, she failed to do so and winced painfully. "We get ambushed, the guards which Hashirama-kun had set up were killed. We didn't stand a chance...a whole clan against five people, those aren't fair odds." Cho paused and tilted her head up to look at Kiyomi, "At least I'm not alone. Kiyomi-chan how many times have you touched your eyes?"

"A few times, I want this piece of material off!"

"I shall repeat what I said earlier, the more you touch it the more your vision shall be taken away from you. Sneaky bastards," Cho spat bitterly, she groaned when Kiyomi decided to pick her up and put her head on her lap.

"Welcome back Cho-chan,"

"Heh...chan now?" Cho said distantly, Kiyomi shook her slightly and received a hiss of pain from the red head. "You have to stay awake!"

"But I'm so tired..." Cho yawned and shit her eyes, "Just let me sleep for a few minutes...that won't hurt anyone...would it?"

Kiyomi frowned not being able to see what state her friend was in didn't help either, "Alright Cho-chan you sleep for a while. Help will be here soon." Kiyomi said while the woman resting against her legs drifted off to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

-37-

Seeing the discarded bodies of the dead guards all four of the men looked at each other and then at the road ahead. There was signs of a fight, the scorch marks on the trees and surrounding foliage was obvious Cho wasn't going to go without a fight.

"They have her."

"State the obvious," Ishi said to his brother and frowned, reaching down he picked up a weapon and looked it over. "Poison, that's new." He said while watching a yellow liquid trail and drip from the dagger.

"Poison or sedative?" Tomi took the weapon from his brother and looked at it, the brothers looked at each other and then at the Senju and Uchiha. "What about Nobusuke-kun?"

"We have to see if he's alright."

"And yet, if we go wouldn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"Madara is right, if we turn up he will immediately think something is wrong." Hashirama said, "And yet if they have Cho-san they may have Nobusuke-san."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we'll come back for him, but if that substance on the dagger is poison Cho-san only has a small amount of time left."

"So we're keeping Nobu-kun in the dark?" Tomi questioned and got a swift nod from the Hokage, he nodded slowly and looked up at his brother, Ishi didn't look like he completely agreed with the idea either. But they both agreed that if Cho had been poisoned she only had a small amount of time left.

* * *

><p>It didn't take the group long to find the abandoned Sakamoto village which was meant to have the hostages in it.<p>

Being welcomed by attacking people helped to give it away that they'd found the right place. By now the four of them had met up with the other Uchiha and Senju who had accompanied them earlier on.

Ishi and Tomi were more than happy to fight the oncoming Sakamoto's the two of them were rather unhappy to not encounter Yuuta or Kohaku though. "Back," Ishi said while Tomi jumped back and let his brother attack the surrounding people. It didn't take the attacking clan long to figure out they were fighting against a rather unstoppable group of people. It was for that reason that they backed off, coughing and waving their hands they dispelled the smoke.

"Well that was a lot more entertaining than I thought," Madara stepped over a body and looked around the abandoned village. Hashirama rolled his eyes at his momentary like for fighting and killing.

"Oof."

"Tomi!" Ishi exclaimed and kicked the person off of his brother, the person disappeared in a puff of smoke and kicked him away too. Tomi jumped up along with his brother, the two of them looked around and poised to fight. Noticing what happened both the Uchiha and Senju looked around prepared for a fight.

"Cavalry arrives in the form or you lot. You know we had a good thing going." The owner of the voice appeared in the form of a sandy haired man. Madara instantly recognized him as the man who went to attack Cho when she first arrived in the village.

"We? We? There's only you Yuuta, there was always just you."

"Tomi! Still snide I see." Yuuta smirked and flexed his fingers, "I take it you're all here to find Choyo? I wish you luck with that," Yuuta bowed, standing back up straight and being grabbed by the neck wasn't a part of his plan.

"Go find the hostages," Hashirama said to Ishi and Tomi who nodded and left them two to deal with the ever pesky Sakamoto leader. Watching the twins run off Hashirama turned his attention back to Madara who was near to killing the man.

Running over he managed to get him to let him go, "We cannot kill him."

"I call it justice you call it murder, it's one and the same you honestly think keeping him alive is a good thing? Tell me what would you do?" Madara stomped on the man's leg as he tried to escape, screaming out at his now broken leg Yuuta gripped onto the ground. "Even he's interested, what would you do? Would you perhaps like to imprison him somewhere?" Madara said simply and then flicked his red eyes from Yuuta to Hashirama. "Need I remind you that he's hurt your fellow clan members? Disrupted the peace you so desperately wanted," he said bitterly. "And possibly nearly killed Cho. And you don't want him dead? Are you delusional?" By now Ishi and Tomi had freed the majority of the hostages.

"Oh I have a better idea," Madara picked Yuuta up, walking towards a tree while dragging the man. Madara took out his katana and stabbed it through the man's shoulder. "Right stay here." Madara turned and walked away from him. "Don't touch him. Do not even move him," he said as he passed Hashirama who looked sadly at Yuuta who was attempting to take the katana from his shoulder.

"Where is she?"

"We can't find her."

"Great, just typical. The only time I need her for something she can't be found." Madara sighed and kicked open a door. Walking around the dusty surroundings the sounds of the talking from the hostages dwindled.

He was glad that the clan members which were abducted had now returned, he frowned at the fact that all the Uchiha had cursed material around their eyes. It was a rather funny thing to think that the Sakamoto's thought that they were only good fighters for their eyes. Walking down a corridor Madara frowned at a heavily bolted door, the slight scorch marks on the lock proved that Ishi and Tomi had tried to get in but failed.

Cracking his knuckles Madara took to hitting the lock with a kunai, after the several hit it broke. Removing it he pushed the door open, "Who's there?" Squinting so his eyes adjusted to the darkness Madara looked to the centre of the room.

Sitting crouched holding onto Cho was Kiyomi, who like the other Uchiha had the material around her eyes. Walking in he crouched near them, "Kiyomi."

"Madara-sama? Cho-chan...wake up Cho-chan help has come," Kiyomi shook the red head lightly who winced and squeezed her eyes shut. "Help...?"

"Lazy woman wake up, I'm not waiting for you to come to your senses." Madara said seriously, Kiyomi flinched slightly at his tone. But persistence was the one thing which would wake her up, Cho opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, "Hello help."

"She's a bit delusional." Kiyomi said while Madara took her from her grip, Cho screamed in pain and tried wriggling away. "Cho-chan calm down it's only Madara-sama."

"I don't care who it is! Just stop hurting me!" Cho shouted back, Madara grabbed a hold of her arms, which she was flailing around. She went still again and her head lolled to the side, thanks to the light coming from the corridor Madara could clearly see the damage which had been dealt to her. Both her legs were a dark purple and blue, that indicated to him that they'd broken both her legs to prevent her running and fighting. Her arms were still restrained, her hair was ruffled and there were a few bruises on her face.

All in all Yuuta was taking his time in killing her, picking her up carefully Madara looked at Kiyomi, "Come on." He said, she stood up reaching out he grabbed a hold of her sleeve and pulled her towards the exit.


	38. Chapter 38

-38-

"Oh looky here! You found her." Yuuta said bitterly, Madara stopped in front of him and crouched down still holding Cho.

By now she had shaken off some of her delusional shock and moved away from leaning against his shoulder to look at the man impaled to the tree. "Hello Choyo."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Well..." Cho trailed off and winced slightly, she was trying to get comfy in Madara's grasp, "Did you get Nobu-kun?" Yuuta went from smirking, expecting a rant to annoyed.

"I nearly kill you and you ask that? What sort of idiot are you?" Yuuta shouted, Madara reached out and pushed the katana more into his shoulder which caused him to scream.

Cho giggled, it was a rather creepy thing to see her giggling over someone else's pain, Hashirama took a step forward and crouched down beside them. He looked her over, Cho was a lot more paler in the light than what Madara first thought, Hashirama and him exchanged a look before looking back at the impaled man.

"He's my brother, you may hate yours but I love mine dearly. No matter what happens to me," Cho paused to painfully cough. "No matter what you do, Nobu-kun will always be first on my mind. Because he's involved in this too..." Cho stopped talking to try and get her raspy breathing under control.

"Come on Cho-san, lets get you back." Hashirama said, Cho looked up at him and nodded and leant her head back against Madara's shoulder and shut her eyes. Hashirama stood up and walked over to the hostages and the twins.

"Is there anything else you want to say? Make it wise, these could be your last words because I don't think anyone is going to come for you." Madara said while looking at Yuuta who was paling quickly, gritting his teeth he looked at the two of them.

"I am not sorry."

Cho snapped her eyes open and clutched onto the katanas handle, pushing it more into him, she literally put her whole body weight against it. Madara clutched onto her and pulled her back, "I'm not too." She hissed while gripping onto the handle, it sparked and the electricity travelled down the weapon and into him.

Yuuta's screams just caught the attention of everyone, Hashirama ran back over and pulled her out of Madara's grip and away from the katana. Cho was limp and light in his arms, he looked at Yuuta who was well and truly dead.

"I didn't do anything," Madara said while standing up, Hashirama frowned and readjusted his grip on the red head before turning away and walking back home. Ishi and Tomi ran over to stand either side of him to look at their leader. "Justice Hashirama that's all it was," he called out and followed slowly after him, Hashirama looked over his shoulder and glared at him.

* * *

><p>Nobu was safe and didn't get captured, standing in the hospital room he half wished he had been captured too. The amount of damage dealt to his sister was to much for one person to take. "She'll be alright," Nobu looked to his grandmother who held onto one of Cho's hands. "She's incredibly resilient."<p>

"But this is a bit different than the usual fight grandma." Nobu said while leaning against the bed guards. In the end he got told the extent of damage she'd had, two broken legs, five fractured ribs, a dislocated arm and a few bruises and cuts. Even though the two of them had been in battle before, Cho had never had this amount of damage dealt to her.

"Ah don't contradict your grandmother!" The old woman exclaimed while reaching over and hitting him on the head. Rubbing his head Nobu looked up at her, "Lets leave her to rest. She needs all of it."

"Yeah," nodding and saying bye to his sister the two of them left the room.

Cho slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, she hated pretending to be asleep to her family. But she couldn't talk, she felt guilty. Despite hating Yuuta and all he had done to her and her family, Cho never wanted to kill him. Sure she would have been happy to see him dead, but not in the way she killed him.

Letting out a steady breath she looked over at the window, she had a good view of the moon, she had no clue how long she'd been unconscious for. Sliding her eyes over to look at the crouched person on the other windowsill she nodded slowly.

Jumping into the room Madara walked up to the bed and leant against the bed guards much like Nobu had a few minutes earlier. The two of them were quiet, reaching up Cho waved a hand at him, holding onto it Madara rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," she said quietly, he raised an eyebrow at her, Cho just smiled lightly and looked up at him. Shaking his head slowly he reached out with his other hand, Cho shrunk back against the bed slightly. Shutting her eyes she squeezed them shut and then opened them when he just placed it on her head.

"You don't need to thank me."

"Is Kiyomi-chan alright?"

"You really worry about other people before yourself? Yes she's fine, that cursed material has been taken off, as well as the other Uchiha's. She's asked about you."

"Is her vision alright? How'd it get taken off?"

"Shhh," Madara frowned, Cho pouted and sighed quickly. "You nearly die and you are already so talkative and you've only been awake for fifteen minutes." Cho just grinned up at him, "Get some sleep."

"Eh? I can't...I've been unconscious all afternoon."

"Find a way." Madara said seriously while moving to lean against the bed guards again. Cho perked up and looked at him, "Whatever you're thinking the answer is no."

"Oh...but-"

"No."

"How about-"

"No."

"Oh what if-"

"Still no." Madara shook his head and looked down at Cho who had taken to thinking up something else. "Maybe-"

"No."

"Why?" Cho whined and waved her arms in the air before lowering them and putting them over her eyes. Madara rolled his eyes, at least her dramatic childish nature was returning quickly.


	39. Chapter 39

-39-

"Then possibly-"

"No."

Groaning Cho shook her head and removed her arms from over head, she was still thinking up something which he honestly didn't want to know, let alone be a part of.

"Please."

Madara looked up at her, Cho looked at him sadly, rolling his eyes he ran a hand down his face. "Don't pull that sympathy trick on me."

"Please."

"I mean it, it isn't going to work."

"Please can you stay?"

"No, why would I want to stay in a horrible hospital room?"

"To keep me company?" Cho smiled slowly her smile disappeared when she just got a blank look from him. "I have to stay here!"

"You're not dragging me down with you."

"You're mean!"

"Yes you've said that before." He muttered, Cho pointed at him and then crossed her arms over the white hospital top which had been provided.

"Well alright then if you don't want to be here then why are you still here? Go away! Clearly you don't want to be here."

"Fine alright, see you in like four months." Madara shrugged and turned to walk away, he smirked at Cho exclaiming things at him. "Four months? What the hell?"

"You need to walk, and I'm not coming to visit you. I'm going to go enjoy the peace."

"Harsh!" Cho exclaimed and eeped when he strolled back and leaned over the bed guards to stare at her. "Go to sleep." Cho just stared into his red eyes, it didn't take to long for her eyes to drift shut. "Thank god that worked."

"Cheater...sleep inducing...cheater..."

"Oh shut up and get to sleep." Madara said and smirked happy that Cho was now fast asleep again. Leaning closer he gently kissed her on the forehead and disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>"Boring! This is so utterly boring!" Cho exclaimed, apart from the fractured ribs and broken legs she was more or less back to normal. Akiko sighed and lowered her book, she was the unfortunate person to be stuck listening to her complaining.<p>

"Bor- oh!" Cho stopped her sentence and looked at the paper bag on the wheely table in front of her. "Yum!" She grinned happily and tucked into the konpeito, Akiko sighed happy that the sweets would keep her quiet for a little while.

It was mid afternoon, Nobu had spent the majority of the morning with her, her grandmother had visited too. Akiko had a day off and didn't really want to spend all afternoon in hospital but it looked like it she was going to.

The door opened and she looked over to it, Cho who had puffed out cheeks like a hamster looked over too. "Hello Mito-chan!" She grinned once she'd swallowed the huge mouthful of sweets, Akiko rolled her eyes. Cho really was like a little child at times, Mito smiled kindly and walked into the room after shutting the door behind her.

"How are you?" She asked while Akiko waved her hands at her as to say "Don't ask that question."

"I'm bored! I can't get out because I can't walk, I can't do anything without a nurse or someone's help!"

"But apart from the boredom you are alright?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"That's great to hear," the orange haired woman smiled kindly, Akiko closed her book and put it in her bag. Cho looked up at her, "I'm off."

"Will you visit tomorrow?"

"After work yes," she smiled and said bye to the two of them before leaving the room. Cho rummaged in the paper bag and then looked up at Mito.

"I'm sorry for not saying good bye Mito-chan, it was a spontaneous moment, my family just appeared and I just went." Cho said thinking she'd give the woman a proper apology.

"It's alright Cho-chan! You went for your family, if you'd just up and left without a decent reason then I'd be a little more annoyed. But considering you're now back with your clan and happy, that's all that matters." Mito smiled and took a sweet out of the bag when Cho waved it in her direction, the two of them sat in silence for a while before Cho looked back up at her. "So who has visited you so far?"

"Erm..." Cho mused over the few people who she'd seen and then looked back at her. "Nobu-kun, grandmother, Akiko, Miya is meant to be popping in after work. You...that's it!" Cho grinned thinking it would be wise to leave Madara off of the list because that would just lead to a whole different conversation.

"I'll have to drag Hashirama-san in here," Mito looked around shiftily before nodding slowly, Cho laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "He's been busy with work, you thought I'd be good at dragging him away from it but I've failed."

"I used to just keep on at him until he had no option but to leave the office to shut me up." Cho explained with a lazy shrug. Mito thought over her words before nodding slowly again, "I don't think I can do that Cho-chan."

"Why not?"

"I'm not that talkative."

"You are around me." Cho pouted and leaned back against the pillows, she eyed the door as it opened and watched as a nurse walked up to her. The hourly observations were annoying to her, she honestly didn't think much could change in the last three hours since they checked up on her.


	40. Chapter 40

-40-

Opening the door just as a man shot through it and crashed against the wall Madara raised an eyebrow. He honestly didn't want to go to the hospital, but this was a request from Hashirama because he couldn't visit.

Hashirama thought it was good to have one of them visit her, Madara questioned why Tobirama couldn't go, apparently that wouldn't work. _Wouldn't work, _he rolled his eyes and watched the man pick himself out from the wall. No sooner had he stood up did he have to dodge someone else, sighing he walked into the room.

Being held down by numerous people was a very aggravated Cho who was trying desperately to electrocute the people but was having trouble activating her powers.

"Idiot what are you playing at?" Madara exclaimed at her while watching the people who got pushed out of the door walk back through. Cho stopped wriggling and stared at him, the nurses and doctors took this as a time to do what they needed. Letting out a yelp Cho took to wriggling and trying to punch them, Madara walked up and pushed some of the doctors away. "Stop being such a massive pain, sit still and let them do what they need to."

"But it hurts!"

"I don't care if it hurts they're trying to help you you idiot."

"Madara-sama? That's not really helping," one of the doctors said hesitantly, Madara looked at him sidewards which just caused the doctor to shut up and return to doing whatever it was he was trying to do. Crossing his arms Madara watched as they tried to heal her legs, no wonder it hurt, looking at Cho he rolled his eyes.

She screamed again and punched the nearest doctor, who went flying back sparking, "Cho-san this isn't helping."

"You're not helping! It hurts!"

"We know it hurts-"

"I'm not accustom to pain on this level! What did think I'd act like? Bunch of freakin' idiots! I will so help me, when I can walk, I will return and kick all of your arses!" Cho shouted, Madara pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly Cho's anger was resurfacing, the only time he'd witnessed it was when they trained that one time. "How do you know it hurts? Have you ever had both your legs broken by a psycho? No! You haven't-" Cho's angry rambling got cut off by him putting a hand over her mouth, she narrowed her eyes up at him.

"Do you want me to knock her out?" Madara questioned while pointing at Cho with his other hand, the nurses and doctors paled slightly and looked at him a little shocked. More shocked though because he actually would just hit her over the head hard enough to render her unconscious. Hearing a whimper he looked down at Cho who was yet again trying to get her arms free from the doctors who were clutching onto them. Removing his hand from her mouth her put it on her head, "Go to sleep."

"No! Why would I wanna go to sleep for you idiot?" Cho shouted angrily, the doctors and nurses winced slightly at her shouting at the short tempered Uchiha.

"Oh well I wonder why? Because this much stress will cause more harm than good? Maybe also the longer you stay awake the more you're going to lash out?" Madara mused and looked down at her with red eyes, Cho shook her head, "Not again..." She yawned and tried to keep her eyes open, it didn't last though because like the night before she went to sleep.

The doctors and nurses were relieved, in peace they managed to heal her legs, hearing the bones crack slightly into place was rather sickening. Madara watched as they picked up two objects, lifting one leg up they attached one to her leg, "She is going to have to stay in these for a while." The doctor said while attaching the other brace to her leg. Tightening the harnesses up the doctor nodded, "Thank you for the help." He said to Madara while turning and leaving with the other nurses and doctors.

What a visit this was, Madara looked down at Cho and removed his hand, after a few minutes she woke up. Yawning she stretched her arms and looked up at him, "Hello!" She said cheerily, he couldn't believe her. Cho made very little logical sense, she went from screaming in pain and lashing out, to her usual cheery self after a induced sleep.

"Sorry for shouting at you."

"Yet you don't apologise to the doctors?"

"No! They were mean! They cut Mito-chan's visit short and no sooner had she left did they bombard me and pin me to the bed." Cho crossed her arms annoyed and pouted childishly. "They need to work on their people skills."

"That we can agree on."

"What did those idiots do to me anyway?" Cho questioned while removing the white hospital cover, reaching down Cho rolled up the white hospital trousers and stared at the metallic and material objects attached to her legs. "What the hell is this shit?" She shouted angrily again, Madara reached out and hit her over the back of the head, whining she looked up at him.

"You're an idiot, probably the only idiot here. Those are what people call leg braces," he explained sarcastically, Cho narrowed her eyes up at him. "They're to keep your legs in a certain position to help them heal."

"They look idiotic."

"Well you are rather idiotic so you go well together."

"What's with the insulting? I'm injured here and in hospital."

"You're even more of an easy target," he shrugged and took a step back from Cho who waved her arms trying to hit him. Crossing her arms again she looked down at the leg braces, "Why are you here anyway? I thought you hated visiting people in hospital, let alone visiting me in hospital."

"Well I do hate hospitals, and visiting you wasn't on my list of things to do today. I'm here because Hashirama told me to come and see you."

"So...you had to get ordered to come here to see me...?" Cho said quietly and frowned, Madara crossed his arms. "You've seen me now go away," shuffling to lay down she pulled the cover over her head.

Reaching out and pulling it away he stared down at her, "Quit being such a little kid, I know your mentally young, but you're not actually that age."

Cho just frowned up at him, "Oh you're still here? You better go back and report to the Hokage that you've succeeded in your task." She said bitterly, Madara glared down at her, she knew full well her words would hit a nerve somewhere. Awkwardly pulling herself to sit back up Cho looked at him, "I'm sorry." Cho paused, "I've not been in here two days and I'm already turning bitter towards everyone. I'm getting cabin fever I think."

"You need to be in somewhere longer than a day and a half to get cabin fever," Madara said simply while she looked up at him. "You're starting to miss the outside very quickly."

"Well I know you hate the village and wouldn't miss it, but I like it and miss it." Cho explained while crossing her arms. Madara looked away from her and looked towards the window, "Where would you want to go?"

"Huh?"

Rolling his eyes he looked down at her, "Where would you want to go first?" Cho thought over his question and shrugged. "You don't know? You sit there complaining and yet when it comes to it you haven't the first idea of where to go first."

"Well," Cho smiled slowly. "The first place I'd go would be to visit you," she said while pointing a finger up at him. "But considering you're here I don't need to...then I guess I'd visit Hashirama-kun and Mito-chan...then Akiko-chan and Kiyomi-chan..." Cho said thoughtfully, Madara thought over the list of people and nodded slowly, it was in an obvious order.

"Come on."

"Eh?" Cho said confused and then yelped when he easily picked her up out of the bed, he set her back down, "My legs seem to be sticking out." Cho looked at her outstretched legs in thought, slowly she bent them and straightened them and then bent them again. It hurt slightly but she was happy that she could bend them.

Nodding slowly she looked up at Madara happily, "I'll soon be mobile again!"

"You need to be able to walk."

"Oh."

"Which you're not doing for a while," Madara said while crouching down and picking Cho up on his back. Walking towards the window he looked over his shoulder at her, she smiled and tightened her grip around his neck. Looking back at the village ahead he jumped out of the window and quickly jumped onto another rooftop before anyone could witness him breaking her out of hospital.


	41. Chapter 41

-41-

Pushing away from his desk Hashirama was happy that he'd finished all the work for today, turning to look at the windowsill he frowned at Madara, who was just crouching there.

"Hello Hashirama-kun!" Cho peeked from over his shoulder, Madara frowned obviously not to happy to being here.

"I told you to visit her not break her out."

"He didn't break me out, and he did visit me. So really...don't lecture him!" Cho defended the Uchiha, "For all you know I nagged at him to get me out."

"But he always ignores you." Hashirama reasoned simply, Cho puffed out her cheeks and exhaled slowly.

"Stop trying to pin the blame on him!"

"I am right here, I don't need you pathetically defending me, and I don't need you talking about me indirectly." Madara said seriously annoyed by there arguing about him. Cho whispered a sorry while leaning her head against his shoulder. "She wanted to come see you, because obviously Cho wanted you to visit her today, but you couldn't and she was stuck with me." Madara said in a jibbing tone, Hashirama narrowed his eyes at him slightly before looking at the red head who was peeking over his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Cho-san?"

"Good! The hospital is very boring though, and I may have electrocuted some doctors only because they hurt me." Hashirama smiled happy to know despite boredom she was alright, "I have leg braces!" She said almost proud, he laughed lightly and nodded. "They're un-comfy." Cho narrowed her eyes at her legs.

"Surely the hospital can give you something for the pain?"

"Yeah...I'll ask when I go back."

"You're going somewhere else after this?"

"I want to see Kiyomi-chan! I need to see she's alright," Cho said while looking away from the braces and up at him. Hashirama obviously wasn't happy about her not going straight back to the hospital, but he figured that at least she hadn't broken out on her own.

Although being stuck with Madara wasn't any better, sighing and crossing his arms he nodded at them. "You two better get going then."

"Will you visit me tomorrow?" Cho asked while pushing some of her hair out of her face, Madara frowned and looked at Hashirama seriously.

"Yes I will, it might not be till the afternoon."

"Oh that's alright!" Cho grinned, Madara nodded slowly, as much as he disliked the Senju, Hashirama was still one of Cho's closet friends. Him not visiting clearly affect her in some way, "Bye Hashirama-kun!" She grinned and eeped when Madara jumped back from the windowsill and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Yawning and shutting her eyes Cho happily started to drift off to sleep, she jumped awake though when Madara pretended to drop her. "Don't go to sleep on me." He said seriously while looking at her from over his shoulder.<p>

The two of them were leaving the Uchiha complex after visiting Kiyomi, who was less than happy that Cho was out of the hospital. She didn't mind though because she was with her leader, and Kiyomi knew that if anything were to happen – not that it would in the village – that Madara would be there.

"I'm sorry I've just become very tired."

"Yeah that's because you're meant to be resting."

"It was you who picked me up and took me out of the hospital."

"Well you told Hashirama that you nagged, so we're sticking with that."

"You'd rather a lie than the truth? Face it Madara-kun! You couldn't stand me being miserable and broke me out." Cho giggled and looked at him, rolling his eyes he continued to walk along a rooftop before jumping onto another. The hospital was in sight which made her make a whining noise and bury her head in his hair. "I don't want to go back."

"Tough."

"Can't I stay out a little longer?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because you're meant to be in there." Madara said while easily jumping back through the hospital window. Cho tightened her grip around his neck and shook her head. "Let me go."

"No."

"Seriously let me go or I am dropping you." He looked over his shoulder at her, Cho sighed loosened her grip, bending down and putting her back on the bed he looked down at her. "Don't look like that, you got freedom for half an hour."

"But now I'm stuck in here bored and on my own again! I hate my own company," she complained while crossing her arms.

"Yeah I hate your company too," Madara sat down on the edge of the bed, Cho raised an eyebrow at him and uncrossed her arms. Smiling she shook her head, "You sure about that?" She questioned, shaking his head slowly he looked away from her.

"Oh my god! The almighty Madara Uchiha is confused!" Cho exclaimed and put her hands over her mouth to cover a grin, she was also trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Shut up Cho."

"Ooh!" She said in a sing song tone and waved her hands at him, "Confusion!" Madara just looked at her sidewards, lowering her arms she smiled. "Thank you Madara-kun for breaking me out." Cho reached out and grabbed a hold of the cover, pulling it over herself she got comfy and shut her eyes.

"You're actually going to sleep?"

"Say it like that you make it sound like you want me stay awake." Cho opened an eye and looked at him, Madara just stared at her, "Just saying." Giving a shrug she reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ears.

"You're looking to into things," he said while standing up, Cho opened her eyes and looked up at him. "The reason I asked was because the last two times sleep has been needed you've had to have sleep forced on you."

"Don't get so defensive!" Cho whined and sat up, looking up at him she rolled her eyes. "I was joking...someone's being a little to defensive at the moment...must be the confusion." Cho put a finger to her chin in thought. She jumped when Madara bent down to her eye line, "I'm not confused, you're delusional."

"I know that already!"

Nodding and standing back up he crossed his arms, Cho clicked her fingers suddenly, "You're not confused! You're in denial!" She laughed and put her hands over her mouth, Madara glared down at her. "Oh my god this is priceless!" She giggled quietly, "You know," Cho said a little more seriously. "Bottling feelings up isn't good, that can lead to repressed angst and all that." She looked up at him, "Your secret feelings which you're ignoring are safe with me." Cho saluted him and suffered another glare which made her laugh.

She couldn't take his seriousness, she found it funny, which just lead to why she liked bugging him so much. At odd times his seriousness dropped and Cho could recognize a normal person there instead of the ever serious person she knew to well.


	42. Chapter 42

-42-

"Finished? Good," Madara walked away from her bedside and walked towards the window. Cho whistled and he turned to look at her.

"No good bye kiss?"

Madara crossed his arms and stared at her blankly, her childish comments honestly didn't have an affect on him. Cho frowned annoyed at that, "Not even a hug?" She questioned and watched him turn towards the window again.

"Alright! Thank you again for today!" Cho exclaimed and in a second she was alone and stuck with her own company again.

"Knock knock," the door opened and a smiling caramel haired woman peeked around the door. Cho grinned at Miya. "Now do you want to explain why I got warned about coming in here?" Miya was less than happy about Cho's lashing out, the red head scratched her head thoughtfully before shrugging. She didn't want to confess about the problems from earlier on, "Nothing nothing!"

"Right sure," Miya said crossing her arms not believing Cho's shrugging off for a minute. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked at her. "How are feeling?"

"Fine! Bored...tired, but good!"

"Maybe I'll pop back tomorrow?"

"Nah! Stay, I need someone to talk to, being stuck with my own company will drive me mad!"

"More mad."

"Hey now! Be nice." Cho waged a finger at her, Miya laughed and nodded, the two of them sat talking for another hour or so before Cho gradually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"One foot in front of the other."<p>

"I know how to walk," Cho muttered at the doctor in front of her, he was holding tightly onto her hands as she tried to walk. The bones were fixed back into place but her legs were still slightly swollen, they were also still a odd purple blue colour.

"Hello?"

"Hashirama-kun!" Cho beamed and waddled forward two more steps, he looked at the two of them confused before smiling lightly at her. "I'm learning to walk again apparently. But I don't know when I forgot."

"You're doing well regardless," the doctor said while readjusting his grip on her hands, Cho looked down at her feet and stuck her tongue out thoughtfully. "So how are you today? Managed to tear away from work to come here?"

"I said I would," Hashirama said while side stepping away from Cho and the doctor, "How are you?"

"Erm...well...I feel a little odd."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Yeah kinda..." Cho trailed off and sat down on the bed, bending her legs slowly she looked down at her legs and then up at Hashirama. "They still won't let me go. Even if I can walk they still won't let me go."

"Well you need to show you can fend for yourself once you're out."

"But I'll be with my family." Cho said simply while reaching around and tying her hair up, Hashirama nodded, of course she wouldn't be totally on her own when she got released. "So how's the outside world?"

"You can't getting withdrawn already Cho-san, you snuck out yesterday." Hashirama answered once the doctor had left the two of them alone. Cho nodded happily and leaned back against her hands, swinging her legs slowly she looked up at the ceiling.

"I miss not being able to just walk out and around, I get woken up every three hours in the night for observations which is annoying. I get very little sleep, and then I get woken up at seven and get more observations and then today I get told to walk." Cho rambled out, Hashirama nodded slowly, she spoke so quickly it was hard to distinguish what exactly it was that she had said.

"But surely you won't be in here for much longer, maybe another week."

"Well that's bad enough!" Cho whined and put her hands over her face, peeking through her fingers she nodded at him. "I just want to go home!" She sighed and put her hands on her knees, "And I don't want to wear these anymore, they're un-comfy and annoying." Pointing at the braces she crossed her arms and glared at them.

"They're there to help you, and surely you can survive another week?"

"With my own company? A week is going to kill me!"

"Such exaggerations Cho-san," Hashirama rolled his eyes at her dramatic ways, she just grinned at him. "From what I've heard you've had a lot of visitors, so you won't drive yourself insane just yet."

"Uh-huh that's true," Cho nodded thoughtfully, the two of them continued to talk for another hour or so before he had to return to the office.

Just as Hashirama left a doctor walked through, "No, let me guess...observations?" Cho narrowed her eyes at the doctor who walked up to her, rolling her eyes she mentally prepared to have her temperature checked, and everything else which tide in with getting check ups.


	43. Chapter 43

-43-

Leaning against her arm Cho drummed the pen on the wheely table and then put it to the paper. Nobu had popped in and given her a book to draw and write in. Despite everything Cho liked to draw and write, although she wasn't very good at either.

Making a clicking sound she continued to draw, looking over to the door when it opened she grinned. Grabbing the book she swung her legs out of bed and waddled badly over to the door.

Madara just stood there watching her, "What are you doing idiot?"

"I can walk! And I drew a fish!" Cho said happily although rather childishly, she was aiming for some sort of recognition. Her walking was more like dragging her legs along, "Oops," she muttered when she tripped over her own feet.

Taking a step forward he easily caught her, Cho looked around and then up at him, "Thanks!"

"You know the saying, walk before you can run? Maybe you shouldn't try either," Madara paused to put Cho at a vertical stance again, although he kept his hands on her shoulders because she was wobbling backwards and forwards slightly. "Just sit...or crawl."

"I'm not crawling, for one that involves me having to still have use of my legs."

"Alright how about...just sit and don't move a muscle?" He questioned, Cho thought over his question before shaking her head against the idea. "Worth a shot." Shrugging he removed his hands and quickly grabbed a hold of her shirt sleeve when she tilted back. "Idiot! If you're not stable on your own feet yet why are you walking around?" Madara asked a little annoyed at her rushing her recovery. Cho shrugged, "Not an answer?"

"Nopes." She said simply, rolling his eyes he flinched slightly when he had a book waved in his face. "I drew a fish."

"You said that earlier, and I'm sure it's a nice fish, but I don't care." Madara said while pushing the book out of his face. Cho frowned and closed the book before throwing it in the direction of the bed. "So what brings you here?" Cho asked while shrugging his hand off of her arm and attempting to shuffle off again.

Madara stood and watched her pathetic attempts at walking, "Entertainment."

"Huh?"

"I came for the soul purpose of watching you pathetically attempt to walk, it is funny."

"Your humour is pretty depressing. Stop laughing at other people's misfortunes!" Cho waved over her shoulder at him and walked towards the bed. "Yet I don't hear laughter! When you find something funny you laugh!" She looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Do you have the skill to laugh? Or will you suddenly combust if you do? Because feelings to you are alien unwanted things." Cho said and yet again didn't look where she was going and went to fall to the ground.

"Oof," being caught she sighed and frowned lightly, "Thank you." Cho looked up at him, Madara just looked at her blankly, "You're a very strange person do you realize this?"

"Actually between the two of us you're the stranger."

"No...I'm rather normal."

"Could have fooled me."

"Ah," Cho nodded and looked up at the ceiling. Standing up straight again she took to walking away from him and towards the window. Fallowing after her slowly in case she fell again Madara leant against the wall as she looked out of the window. "So why are you here? Clearly it isn't to laugh at my expense because you're not laughing. You couldn't have come here to keep me company because you hate my company. Nor could you have come here to check up on me, because yet again you hate my company as much as you hate hospitals." Cho looked up at him, he was still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Opening his eyes Madara looked at her sidewards, Cho equally just looked at him. Smirking she nodded slowly, he looked away from her and closed his eyes again. Pushing away from the windowsill Cho went falling backwards, catching her for the third time he glared at her.

"You idiot! What are you trying to do?"

Cho just giggled at him, "Aww...I know why you're here for." She whispered while still being held onto tightly, he was still in mid step from when he caught her. "You're here to look out for me, to think if you weren't here I would have fallen over three times."

"I'm rather sure if I didn't turn up you'd still be in bed drawing awfully, and yet again you're looking to into things." Madara picked her back up, Cho crossed her arms and nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes because someone who doesn't care to some level wouldn't catch the person they're visiting? They wouldn't also have a go at them, would they?" Cho said while smirking, "Got out of denial yet?"

"Stop being so delusional."

"Huh," making a popping noise Cho stood in thought for a few seconds before shakily tiptoeing up to his level. Leaning up she smirked, and smirked even more when he leant down slightly. "Oh and here I thought you were in denial?" Cho smirked and stood back normally, Madara looked less than happy about being tricked.

"No come back? That's got to be a first I-" Cho got cut off by him reaching out a holding onto her tightly and pushing his lips against hers. Naturally she kissed him back, reaching up slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon parting ways Cho leant her forehead against his, lowering her arms and putting her hands on his chest she smiled slowly.

"Don't."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"Oh but-"

"No."

"Well I-" Cho got cut off by him putting a hand over her mouth, leaning away from her he frowned lightly. Making a sighing sound she looked up at him, removing his hand he nodded at her. "But-"

"Cho sometimes saying nothing is the best thing."

"Actions speak louder than words." She winked and got nudged towards the bed, Madara shook his head slowly and looked down at her. "You're pushing it."

"And you're pushing me! We're equal!" She laughed at her own joke and wriggled out of his grasp to turn and look at him. "Whatever, just go to sleep."

"No! I don't want to, I'm awake and happy."

"When are you never happy?"

"Hehe," giggling she waved a hand at him. "Kissing me doesn't help," Cho put her hands on her cheeks to cover the evident blush which was on her cheeks. Madara flinched ever so slightly and looked down at her, "You mention-"

"I kissed you in front of the majority of your clan and the Senju, and my own family. I don't think you should worry about me mentioning the fact that you kissed me. It's a little evident that the dislike you hold towards me isn't as much as you lead on." Cho paused, "Or else you would have kicked me away from you...or something along those lines." Cho mused while thinking up ideas of how he would get her away from him when Nobu and herself left for the safe houses.

"You're annoying shut up," Madara said while leaning down to her level, he knew that Cho would ramble idiotically from his action. Cho looked at him and smiled, "And you're a great kisser but hey you don't see me commenting!" Shrugging she jumped into the bed and settled down for the night. Madara shook his head and looked at her, she was already laying with her eyes shut seemingly asleep.

"Oh I just did!" Waving her arms suddenly she jumped back up and looked at him, "You look utterly confused." Cho pointed out and patted the bed, sitting down Madara looked at her. "Can you stay?"

"No."

"But why! That's not fair," crossing her arms she shut her eyes and sighed quickly. Giving a shrug she laid back down and got comfy. Opening an eye she looked to him, he still sat on the bed but looked towards the window. Sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed she sat next to him, wrapping the cover around herself she leaned her head against his shoulder.


	44. Chapter 44

-44-

Soon finding himself with a sleeping Cho on his lap Madara crossed his arms. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend the evening, he wanted to pop in and then leave.  
>Uncrossing his arms and moving some of her hair out of her face he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the evident smile on her face, "That's it." Muttering and managing to pick her up he placed her back against the pillows - albeit mumbling complaints from the red head.<br>Madara didn't even want to risk wrestling the cover from her grasp, Cho had managed to wrap herself up in it and was like a little cacoon. She was just going to stay a little cacoon, sitting down in the chair he leaned back and sighed.  
>As much as he <em>liked <em>her company, and just wanted to leave the slight niggling feeling couldn't be ignored and he begrudgingly stayed watch. Although he couldn't quite figure out what could happen to someone while they were asleep.  
>Scratching his head thoughtfully, Madara came to the sudden realization, whether asleep or awake she would still find a way of getting injured. Raising an eyebrow he reached out and pushed the bed guards up. Falling out of a hospital bed would be typical but painful and he'd have to suffer listening to her complaining, and that was something he didn't want to do.<br>Settling down in the chair he shut his eyes and prepared to go to sleep, opening his eyes when Cho started mumbling to herself and looking less than happy in her sleep he shrugged and shut his eyes again. Yet again opening them when Cho bolted upright looking dead ahead with a wide eyed expression he rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face. Was there any time when she didn't have to be dramatic to some extent?  
>"Oi," getting no recognition from the woman he frowned and pushed away from the chair. "Oi what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked bluntly not taking to kindly to being woken up twice. Still getting no answer he stood up and went to tap her on the shoulder, doing so caused her to jump and flinch away from him. That was a reaction Cho had never had around anyone let alone him, "Have you suddenly lost your voice or something? Don't get me wrong, you being silent is great, total bliss even."<br>Still gripping onto the cover and being as tightly pressed against the adjacent bed guards as possible it took her a few seconds for realization to kick in, shaking her head she put a hand to her forehead and looked up at him.  
>Madara just stood cross armed looking less than pleased at her dramatic as ever yet confusing behaviour, but to be fair nothing surprised him when it came to Cho, being a confusing dramatic enigma was her lot in life.<br>"Answer on your own time," Madara said sarcastically, Cho blinked and pushed her hair over her shoulder, she was clearly thinking over something because of the highly bemused expression on her face.  
>"I have such horrid dreams." Cho explained, "That's why I hardly sleep."<br>"Really? You seem like such a laze about that sleep would be a favourite past time."  
>"Sleep is only good when I'm comfy...my pillow got taken away therefore-"<br>"You can't blame your bad dreams on me moving you away from myself." Madara said defending himself Cho gave him a sheepish grin before waving a hand at him casually, giggling slightly she shook her head. "You're a great pillow." Her words just received a blank look from him, Cho rolled her eyes slowly and sighed. Looking up when extra weight was on her head she looked up at him.  
>"Get back to sleep."<br>"I don't want to." Pouting she crossed her arms, Madara still stood with his hand on her hair, frowning he sighed which caused her to look back up at him.  
>"Out of all things you could be afraid of you are afraid of things which can't hurt you."<br>"But memories can mentally hurt me, ever thought of that huh?" Cho asked simply, Madara thought over her question and nodded slowly, she flopped back against the pillows and shut her eyes, looking down at her he sat back down in the chair. "Do you ever have bad dreams?" Cho looked through the bed guard at him, frowning she reached up and pushed it down.  
>"No."<br>"Eh? Never ever?"  
>"No, unlike you I don't have dreams."<br>"Ever?" She questioned again, Madara just looked at her blankly which caused her to shut her eyes and go back to "sleep". Taking the sudden silence as a good sign Madara shut his eyes too and tried to go back to sleep. But nothing was ever that simple with Cho, opening an eye he watched her childishly toss and turn in the bed, which was also accompanied with sighing and the odd mumble of annoyance.  
>"Oh for gods sake woman!" He shouted which made her jump and look at him shocked.<br>"I thought you were asleep." She said totally oblivious, Madara smirked and nodded slowly, leaning forward he pointed a finger at her. "Yeah I was totally asleep, I found it so easy to go to sleep through you grumbling and sighing heavily...and oh yeah, did I mention the annoying jumping on the bed?"  
>"I was not jumping."<br>"What was it then?"  
>"Rolling." Cho rolled for good measure and buried her head in her pillow, titling her head to the side she looked at him, Madara was still looking at her highly unamused. Silence entered the room again and he slowly shut his eyes, only to open them again and catch Cho in the act of being half out of the bed clutching onto her cover. "What are you doing now?"<br>"Nothing." She said while looking around and then laying back down, he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Every so often Cho would look to see if he was asleep, he would just be staring at her blankly.  
>Eventually though Madara shut his eyes again and crossed his arms over his black shirt, however he did open them again when Cho had snuck out of the bed and was half bent down in front of him. "Seriously Cho, lay down, shut your eyes shut up and sleep."<br>"But-"  
>"No, shoo, go back to bed." Madara pushed her back to the bed and crossed his arms again Cho - now slightly disheartened - sighed and waddled badly back to the bed. "You're not bending your knees."<br>"Shut up."  
>"Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you," although the chair he was sitting in was literally four paces away from the bed. Cho turned and looked at him seriously, raising an eyebrow at her he nodded. Cho being serious - even mock serious - was funny to witness, she couldn't pull off being serious even when she wanted to. Crossing his arms again he prepared to hear her rant, instead she waddled back over to him uncrossed his arms and sat down on his lap.<br>"What are you doing?" It was a simple question, one minute it looked like she was about to let out one hell of a rant, and the next she's clearly happily sitting on his lap. Cho looked up at him and smiled, "Going to sleep."  
>"Not on me, I will however give you the option to move."<br>"How kind, but I decline I'm happy here."  
>"Right," Madara said simply and easily stood up, while carrying her, not the reaction he was aiming for she just huddled closer to him. "Let go of me."<br>"No."  
>"Seriously let go of me or I am breaking your fingers to let me go." Cho just narrowed her eyes at him, he wasn't kidding, to make her let go he would break a few bones. Shaking her head she gripped onto his shirt and nudged her head against his shoulder. "Why won't you let me go?"<br>"You're safety."  
>"Well I don't think many people would agree with you, but then again you're not all there are you?" Madara shrugged and sat on the bed while still holding her, it was rather obvious now.<br>When a child has a nightmare the first port of call is to seek safety, and safety would be a elder sibling or parent.  
>Cho was very child like, she couldn't hunt out her family for safety and he was here. So it was obvious that her nightmare affected her to cling onto the nearest thing she thought would bring her safety. When in reality he wasn't exactly what people would consider "safe".<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

-45-

Walking through the huge gates while being accompanied by black clothed masked people, Madoka looked around blankly. People glanced at them oddly before going back to their own business, stepping forward caused the other four people with her to follow suit. Hearing a cheer Madoka was suddenly embraced in a tight hug by two people, a third person looked on shaking his head.  
>Ishi and Tomi were more than happy to see their friend again, Madoka looked at them blankly. "She's still the same."<br>"Clearly," Tomi nodded and pinched the woman's face so she smiled. "Hey hey little Nobusuke!" The teenager looked up at the group and walked over, "Say hello to your ever happy cousin." Tomi pushed Madoka over to him, it was ironic.  
>When put together, Ishi, Tomi, Nobu, Cho and Madoka out of the lot of them Madoka was the one who looked more like the leader of the clan. She was serious enough to play the part of a leader, "You here to see Cho I guess huh? She's in the hospital, how did the scouting go?"<br>"Not bad."  
>"She speaks!" Ishi exclaimed and suffered a glare from the red head. Nobu pulled his cousin away from the jokey twins and walked towards the hospital, the black clad people followed. "Who are they?"<br>"Peace makers." Madoka had a habit of answering in the amount of words she thought necessary, she also talked when she felt her opinion would be needed. All in all Madoka was a very silent person, but her observational skills were excellent. She was the best scout that the Kobayashi clan had, she was also - oddly enough - good at striking peace up with other smaller clans. It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the hospital.  
>Walking along the white corridor Nobu glanced at his silent cousin, she just stared blankly ahead. Nobu always felt Madoka was hard to be around, there was a certain aura which she had. Rolling his eyes he pushed open the door, there was one thing in particular which was awkward about Madoka.<br>Her anger was just as bad as his sisters and her defensive side was twice as bad too, so of course when Madoka glanced upon a sleeping Cho wrapped up in a cover while being held protectively by Madara, Madoka snapped into defensive mode and stormed into the room.  
>Madara opened his eyes and eyed up the red head at the end of the bed, Madoka had red hair much like most of the Kobayashi lot, green eyes with dark markings, one half of her hair was spiky whereas the other side was long and covered nearly half of her face. All in all, there was a part of her which looked very much like Cho.<br>"Hehe, good morning Uchiha-san!" Nobu waved and finally jumped into the room, Madara took to glaring at him, he eeped and hid behind the woman.  
>"Who's your girlfriend?"<br>"Cousin actually," Nobu pointed at him and stepped beside her, "This is Madoka, Madoka this is Madara Uchiha." The two just stared at each other, Nobu coughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Madoka isn't much of a talker." He paused and put a hand under his chin, ignoring Madoka's sidewards annoyed glance. "But then again Uchiha-san doesn't talk much either..."  
>"They're a well suited friendship," Cho said while opening her eyes and looking to the end of the bed. "Good morning!" Yawning Cho leaned away from Madara who was still having a stare down with the newly introduced woman.<br>"Madoka!" Cho exclaimed happily, she shuffled away from him and practically flung herself at the woman. "I have missed you, did you come here to see me? You're so sweet! Has Nobu-kun showed you around? I bet he hasn't, you lazy little-"  
>"She just arrived I swear!"<br>"Liar! Don't worry! I'll be let out of here soon and I'll give you a tour, you are staying right? Right? Please say you-"  
>"Shut up! Seriously give the poor woman a chance to answer." Madara snapped and watched Cho look over her shoulder at him, she stuck her tongue out at him before flinging her legs over the bed and swinging them. Soon sitting up and beside her Madara looked at her, "I don't think you'll be let out soon until you can walk."<br>"I can walk!"  
>"No you can't. You can waddle yes, but you can't walk."<br>"Is she still not bending her knees?"  
>"Nobu-kun!"<br>"No she isn't, maybe if one of us walks behind her when she wants to waddle around, we can push on her leg to bend at the knee."  
>"Hehe...well...that's a little-"<br>"Sadastic." Madoka piped up and still stood blankly staring at them, Cho giggled and nodded and crossed her arms while trying to bend her knees. It did generally hurt her to bend her legs, "That's funny! Madara-kun's sadastic!"  
>"You two aren't really a couple made in heaven are you?" Madoka sighed and shook her head, Cho pouted and shrugged whereas Madara just glared up at her.<br>"We're not a couple."  
>"Sure. Because just friends practically death grip while sleeping?"<br>"Is all your family exactly like you?" Madara asked, Cho nodded slowly and looked up at him, wasn't really the answer he wanted. "Trust your cousin to be exactly like you when you want to be serious."

Cho just shrugged and stood up and took to walking, "Bend you knees!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry couldn't hear you," Madara looked over his shoulder at her while she opened the door and seemingly appeared to be walking out of the room.

"Do you like my cousin?" Madoka tilted her head to look at him, Madara sighed and stood up, looking down at the woman he thought over her question. Behind her Nobu was trying desperately to drag his sister back into the room.

"It is fine not to answer, but can you take into consideration that she loves you? You hurt my cousin and I will rip out your eyes and make you eat them Uchiha. Leader or not, you hurt her and I will kill you."

"You have a slight anger problem there." Madara eyed her up, Madoka smiled kindly and nodded slowly.

"I'm protective I don't like seeing her hurt."

"Why did you drag me back in here?" By now Cho was tugged into the room by her brother and the black clothed people nudging her into the room from behind. "This sucks, this room sucks, I love the company within the room..but it still sucks." Pouting and walking, while trying to bend her knees Cho eyed up the window.

"You try it and I will pull you back in."

"Eh...Madoka-chan is always scarily serious," Cho eyed her cousin up before sitting down on the bed. "So what's happening in the outside world?"

"Kohaku is still missing in action," Nobu explained, "Peace has settled again." Madoka nodded slowly and looked down at the floor. "Come on then, let me show you around." Nobu pulled at Madoka's long kimono sleeve, she waved bye to Cho and exited the room.

Madara looked down at the woman on the bed, "Don't you look the picture of happiness?" Madara leaned down to look at her, Cho frowned and looked up at him. "Bye." Disappearing from the room left her on her own.

Crossing her arms Cho leaned back against the pillows and shut her eyes, being on her own would mentally kill her.


	46. Chapter 46

-46-

"Hello," Tobirama poked his head into the hospital room, frowning he scanned the room. Cho was nowhere to be seen, "Cho-san?" Shutting the door behind him he looked around, the room was empty. Hearing a snuffling sound he crouched down and looked under the bed, sure enough laying on her stomach was Cho.

Giggling she waved at him, "Hello!"

"Why are you down here?"

"I'm hiding...the doctors keep trying to give me medication."

"I think that's for your own good." Tobirama said while frowning lightly, Cho twitched her head and looked around. "Cho-san? Have you had any medication?"

"Yes! Yes I did...my head hurts."

"Come on lets get you out from under there," helping to get her out from under the bed Tobirama eyed her up. She was still twitching and looking around quickly, "I think you may have taken something which hasn't agreed with you...time to hunt out a doctor." Tobirama said just as the door opened, looking from the woman in the doorway to Cho he rolled his eyes.

"Is she alright?" The woman walked up to her and put her hands on Cho's shoulders. "Are you hyperactive? Running on very little? Or have you taken medicine?"

"They've given her something," Tobirama spoke the woman looked up at him with her one visible eye.

"Madoka-chan I don't feel to good." Muttering Cho put her hands on her head, Madoka sighed and carefully walked her to the bed.

"You two know each other?"

"I'm her cousin," Madoka said, donning a new found sense of being talkative. Tobirama nodded slowly it sort of clicked mentally, they did look very similar.

"She's rather susceptible to certain things."

"Medication being one of these things?"

"No tolerance to it." Madoka crossed her arms and eyed him up, "Who are you? And what are you to my cousin?" Sensing the highly defensive nature of the woman Tobirama let out a small sigh and looked up at her. "I'm her friend."

"Good." She nodded swiftly and frowned, "That's good."

"What brings you here then?"

"Someone needs to keep watch on her." She said simply as if it was the most obvious thing ever, Tobirama shook his head. "She's rather safe here."

"You don't seem to understand, Kohaku can appear in a puff of smoke. You literally do not see him coming until you've been attacked."

"So sitting on the front line is your plan?"

"Yes." Madoka went silent then and clearly by her expression didn't want to continue talking.

* * *

><p>"She's missing."<p>

Not exactly the words Madara was wanting to hear, Tobirama and Madoka left the hospital just as he was walking around. They – Madoka mostly – asked him to go sit with Cho for a little while. Only Cho decided to go walkies, thus leading back to Madara glaring towards the doctor.

How someone could go missing between two people leaving and a nurse to check up on her was a mystery. Frowning Madara dearly hoped that those annoying people weren't back and hadn't managed to sneak in while the defence was down.

"Missing, great well you're not really high security are you? Doesn't surprise me she's gone walkies, took her long enough." Madara walked past the doctor who discovered the empty room. Pushing the door open he looked around, the room was empty – obviously – ducking to look under the bed he frowned. The most obvious place was ruled out, looking slowly to the window he sighed. Watching the curtains blow in a breeze he walked slowly over. Pushing the curtain out of the way he looked out of the window, shaking his hair out of his face he carefully climbed out of the window and up to the roof.

Laying on one of the industrial air vents was Cho, who was surrounded by sheets and pillowcases which were up here to get dried. She was laying looking up at the sky with her arms crossed over her stomach. Silently walking up to her she finally registered his presence when he stopped right next to her. Sliding her eyes back up at the sky she fidgeted slightly and eventually sat up, deciding that the air vent wasn't actually that comfy to lay on. Swinging her legs over it she sat and looked at him, "I heard someone decided to do a disappearing act. You realize that everyone thought you'd been abducted again?"

"Sorry, I just had to get out," Cho twitched slightly and shook her head. Madara raised an eyebrow at her more odd behaviour.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh they gave me something bad!" Cho whined and slid off of the air vent and tottered forward. "It made me sick, it hurts my head..." trailing off she looked up at him, "Look!" Exclaiming quickly she walked around. "I can bend my knees! Now you can stop nagging at me, you're like an old woman nagging. 'Bend your knees woman,'" Cho did a rather good impression of him, Madara stood blankly staring at her. "Nag nag-" getting cut off by a hand over her mouth she looked up at him.

"Shut up or your knees are going bye bye," Madara threatened Cho flinched, frowning lightly Madara took a step away from her remembering the ever nice threat from Madoka. Cho looked at him confused, "You were tripping on medicine? That's pathetic...wonder what you'll be like on alcohol." Madara mused while Cho took to walking around the roof, he watched as she walked down the line of blowing sheets in the breeze.

Cho, not taking to kindly to being talked about, peeked out from behind a sheet. Madara looked over at her as she disappeared behind the sheet again. Walking over he took to walking down the line of washing too trying to find where she went.

"I never had to take medication before in my life, rather obvious I would have some sort of reaction. As for alcohol," Cho peeked around a sheet near him and smiled. "No go area." Disappearing again she ducked around the sheet and walked next to him.

"You need to go back in you do realize this?"

"Mmhm," Cho nodded slowly and then looked up at him, "Not yet though!" Grinning she took off roughly running, "Since when could you run?" He exclaimed and frowned and ran after her as she reached the edge of the building.

Turning and looking at him she smiled, "Of course I can run! Since when...erm...like...just now? I winged it."

"Right I can see there's no point me saying this but, step away from the edge."

"But-"

"Free falling isn't wise, move."

"No way...I miss randomly falling off of buildings."

"You fall off of buildings regularly?"

"No."

"Exactly," Madara put his hands in his pockets and looked up at her, "Is this another ditch effort to avoid going back inside?"

"Pretty much." Cho said while holding out her hands, Madara took his hands out of his pockets held onto hers and helped her down from the edge. "If you're going to try avoiding going back in, at least make a better diversion than free falling."

"Such as?"

Madara didn't answer but easily went to attack her, Cho grinned and jumped away, although a little slowly. Her reaction time had dwindled slightly from lack of training, Madara walked after her. "I have a request."

"I don't care for it."

"Please can you not kick my arse to much? I've just got my legs back." Cho looked at her bare feet and the annoying braces and then up at him.

"Yeah sure...only if you can move quick enough," he said while running towards her, Cho ducked and dodged as fast as she could out of the way, but her movements were still slow.


	47. Chapter 47

-47-

Taking to running into the drying washing Cho sighed and walked down the line, "You're like a little mouse in a maze now."

"Oh what? I'm no mouse."

"You shouldn't have talked," Madara jumped over the line and landed in front of her. "You gave away your position simply by answering."

"I have to have the last word."

"Not while talking to me you won't. Oh and Cho?" She looked up at him, "Run."

"Madoka-chan was right! You're sadistic!" She shouted while running and dodging away from him, she didn't have the strength at the moment to even attempt to fight back, Eyeing up the edge of the building it was the nearest escape route, an escape route which was cut off by Madara simply appearing.

Gritting her teeth Cho made herself run quicker, leaping over him she landed and turned and lent back from a swipe from him. Loosing her footing she waved her arms wildly in the air desperately trying to grab onto something. Just as she fell back her wrist got clutched onto, "I told you free falling isn't a good diversion." Madara pulled her back and safely back onto the roof top. Cho looked up at him, "You've had you're little run around now go back inside before they really crack out a search party."

"What bought you back here anyway?"

"Your cousin and her new Senju friend." Madara said while Cho was clearly trying to remember the meeting she had earlier on with her cousin and Tobirama, this also happened at the exact time when the reaction to the medication was at its worse.

Cho rolled her eyes and walked away from him while crossing her arms, looking over her shoulder she pouted at him. "Can't you ever come here to see me without being sent?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you-"

"Shup up," glaring with red eyes effectively stopped Cho from talking anymore. Swinging her arms loosely at her sides Cho walked back over to him. Saluting Cho walked past him and sat at the edge of the building, Madara walked over and sat next to her, the two of them looked out at the village.

"Do you think they'll attack soon?" Cho looked at him, "I feel so on edge...my psychic powers are tingling I can feel that little git Kohaku scheming from here." Cho rubbed her temples and looked up at the sky. Madara looked at her like she was stupid, Cho blinked and looked up at him, "What?"

"Idiot. You're not psychic, you can't even think two moves ahead while fighting let alone your enemies plans."

"But you can! You genius you."

"I shall take that compliment and in exchange answer your question. No, not yet. After the thrashing the small forces which were with you and the hostages got, I think they'll buy their time. They'll need to rethink their plans."

Cho looked up at him and looked down at the people below them walking around. "So we're effectively sitting in wait?"

"More or less."

"Can't we take the fight to them?" Madara looked down at her when she had spoken, Cho looked up at him rather innocently. Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms and swung his legs slightly, "No." Was the answer which she got, obviously not the answer she was aiming for.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't run, you'll be a target and as a leader you are naturally a target but one which shouldn't be able to touch. You'll be putting your family at more of a risk if they have to cover for you." Madara paused, "And most of all you'll drag us into this fight with you, and I can't be bothered to fight battles for you. Hashirama and his annoying brother probably would though...go ask them."

Cho just grew more and more disheartened with each word he said, standing up she brushed her clothes down and nodded. "Gotcha...I understand completely. But understand this," she leant down to his eye level. "If Hashirama-kun gets involved, he will drag you in too." Smiling kindly she took a step forward and fell from the roof, Madara frowned at her words which were probably right. Looking down he watched her easily go back into her hospital room, although he knew she probably wouldn't be there to long.

* * *

><p>"So you finally got freedom then huh?" Akiko asked while watching Cho awkwardly sit down. She was still in the leg braces but other than that she appeared fine and back to normal. "Yup! At last, I heal quickly...but I guess you ninja lot have quicker ways of healing."<p>

"Just swinging by for a visit or do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Nope! I can't walk for to long...I get tired," she muttered quietly seemingly a little ashamed of her current mobility problems.

"So you're here to rest?"

"Yes hope that's alright." Cho looked up at her, Akiko rolled her eyes and pushed away from the chair she was leaning against.

"Cho-chan this is a tea room, it's a public place of course you can come in and sit to regain strength. I'm not going to kick you out for that, I wouldn't kick you out anyway." Smiling she turned away to get back to work. Cho leaned her head against the table and looked out of the window sidewards, it was peaceful in the village again. And after the slightly chaotic moments she was previously caught up in, this peace seemed alien to her.

Walking back in the street she frowned and the small group of black clothed people, among the small group was Madoka, who eyed her up strangely. "You're out?"

"Uh-huh!" Cho grinned, Madoka nodded slowly and looked at her blankly, Cho frowned. "I half thought sending you off on missions would open you up more! You're still bleak and brooding," Cho crossed her arms and pouted at her cousin. Madoka shook her head slowly, "It's really alright for you to open up to these people," Cho said while putting her hands on her shoulders, Madoka looked up at her with her one visible eye. "They're not mean honest! Ok...I have to say, and this is talking from personal experience, that you need to be wary around the Uchiha. But they're still cool!"

"Speaking of which, your friend he's causing trouble in the complex." Madoka said simply while Cho took her hands off of her shoulders and looked at her. "Hashirama-san is there too."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"They don't get along."

"I know, Tobirama-san told me."

"Yay! You're making friends! I'm so happy! But yes...if Madara-kun is having a tantrum, and Hashirama-kun is there to shut him up...then-" Cho got cut off from getting to the point when a wall got smashed down. "They're going to fight." She said disparagingly, she'd witnessed a few of their fights. It was more like Hashirama was on the defensive to stop Madara from causing damage.

"Quit getting involved in things which don't concern you Senju!"

Madoka and Cho looked at each other and simply watched Madara, who was standing on top of the half collapsed wall, he was less than happy obviously and jumped down. Hashirama brushed himself down and looked at the Uchiha.

"It concerns me when you endanger the people who live here."

"Not _your _people though _my _people are fine." Madara rolled his red eyes at him and turned to walk away, "Just stay out of it." He said while looking over his shoulder at him, he soon disappeared back into the complex.

Walking stiffly over Cho eyed Hashirama up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes nothing which I can't handle."

"I have to say, I could handle getting thrown through a wall, but handling him and his tantrums I couldn't." Cho said, Hashirama laughed slightly and nodded at her, turning he looked at the two woman and the black clothed people near them.

"You're finally out then? I guess you were on your way to do visits, I wouldn't go near Madara for a while, in fact stay away from the complex for a while."

"But I wanted to see Kiyomi-chan!"

"Cho-san, you go in there he is going to attack you. Right now everyone is an enemy to him, because he gets like that when he's in a mood. Even in there his own clan are avoiding contact with him because they don't want to wind up in a hospital bed." Hashirama explained, Cho whined and nodded slowly, Madoka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets go see someone else? Have you seen Nobusuke yet?" Cho shook her head, "Then lets go find him, he'll be more than pleased to see his sister out of hospital." Hashirama was glad that there was someone else present to distract her from trying to get into the complex to see Madara.


	48. Chapter 48

-48-

"Hiroaki, Katashi, Shigeru and Tamotsu," Madoka said while gesturing to the black clothed people. "They're from the Onohara clan."

"The first clan I shipped you off to!" Cho exclaimed and clapped her hands together, Madoka coughed roughly not liking the "shipped you off" part of her sentence. "Do you understand why I did that?"

"No."

"Madoka-chan," Cho sighed and looked at her before laying down in the grass. The two of them had done visits to people and decided to spend some time with each other. They found a clearing and were happily sitting in the peace and quiet surrounded by trees. "I sent you away because you couldn't adapt."

"You sent me away because I was different!"

"We've been through this...you're not different, you just struggled with certain things." Cho narrowed her eyes at her cousin. Truth was that Madoka wasn't a true Kobayashi, her mother was but her father wasn't. Her mother was a slight rebel and eloped with a ninja man from another clan, this of course caused outrage in the clan and her mother was unfortunately exiled from the clan. Madoka was bought up as a ninja, whereas the Kobayashi had a mixture of ninja and samurai training, whichever they preferred they'd use that as their main fighting style. But that's not totally ruling out the skill of using both fighting styles at the same time.

Madoka grew up not knowing the clan, and even now she didn't know half of them. She was also the only person in the clan who couldn't access her natural electric powers, because she never got taught how to. It was a year or so before the clan had been nearly wiped out that she reappeared, Madoka had taken the last name of the man her mother ran off which yet again caused slight outrage in the clan.

Cho being Cho, and now being the leader just ignored all the outrage and happily welcomed her cousin back, as she put it; "It's like you've been on an extra long holiday! Welcome back, been anywhere nice?" But because of the lack of a clan Madoka didn't know how to properly act. She couldn't adapt to the tight knit community in which they lived in, that and she was forever finding faults in nearly everything. It became apparent that the only way she'd adapt was to send her to a neighbouring clan which they were close to, for her to learn from.

This broke her heart, she'd only just discovered her family existed and was now being sent to a strange clan. Her father died on a mission, and her mother died of a broken heart, just before she died she gave her directions to the Kobayashi clan. Now the people she hunted for were basically turning their backs on her.

It was a harsh sense of betrayal, not that she didn't fit into the Onohara way of life, she had to because of their strict ways. It wasn't this strictness which caused her withdrawn state in life, Madoka just didn't know how to act. She got bought up on her own with her parents, being surrounded by people her own age throws her off.

Madoka looked at Cho who was laying with her arms behind her head and looking up at the sky, "It may have not been the wisest thing to do. I realize this now but for the sake of the clan you needed a break away."

"I'd had my whole life away from them!"

"Madoka-chan I'm not trying to get into an argument here," Cho sat up and looked at her. "You appeared as a stranger. I barely remember my aunt, your mother, we didn't know you even existed. When you appeared you upset the order not intentionally, but the only thing I could do was to send you off to learn from another clan."

"Would it really be that hard to teach me?"

"Madoka-chan...you don't seem to realize, there were people in the clan at the time who wouldn't have thought twice about killing you." Cho pinched the bridge of her nose, this information shocked Madoka as she stared at her wide eyed. "To protect my long lost cousin I sent you away."

"Why would they have killed me?"

"Because your mother ran away, she declined keeping to the clan and ran off with a stranger. Some people don't see to kindly to breaking traditions and betrayal on that level."

"They would have killed me because of my mother?"

"Pretty much."

"Am I welcome back now?"

"Of course, I welcomed you back as soon as you reappeared I never had a sister and I see you as the sister I never had."

"You're not one for traditions are you?"

"Pfft...I don't think traditions apply anymore considering we've been halved in numbers and are surrounded by ninjas." Madoka raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. Cho grinned, "Hey just saying," she waved a hand at her before standing up and looking at the black clothed people. "Lets see if I got this right...Hiroki," she pointed to a dark haired man. By now they'd taken the hoods off of their suits, and removed their masks. "Katashi," pointing to a brown haired man she smiled when she got his name right. "Shigeru," the man in question tied his hair up and nodded, "And finally Tamotsu! Hello! Thank you all for looking after my cousin, I'm Cho! But I guess you know that, this introductions a little late than never, who's up for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Standing up on the roof of her home Cho surveyed the area, her clan where lurking around the village they didn't actually have anywhere routed to stay. Nobusuke would pop in but say how much he disliked being in a flat.<p>

There was no pleasing that teenager at all Cho just came to that decision. Looking around she raised an eyebrow at the smoke in the distance. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop it didn't take her to long to reach a clearing.

"Woah! Would I hate to be that tree," hanging upside down she crossed her arms, Madara, who was still in a foul mood turned and walked over to her.

"Hello," she said quietly Madara's eyes returned to the normal dark colour nodding he turned and returned to training. Cho sat up and clambered down from the tree, sitting down on a log she sat and happily watched him train.

Ignoring the fact that he was completely obliterating everything in the area for the sake of training Cho just sat there in her own thoughts.

"What brings you here?" Blinking and looking up at him, Madara had stopped destroying a tree and crouched down in front of her. Cho didn't answer but just gave him a look, "About earlier is it then? None of your business."

"Is it all sorted now?"

"What?"

"The problem from earlier? Is it sorted out?"

"Yes," moving to sit down he crossed his arms, "This makes a change usually you're all questions. Could it be you've finally figured out that asking so many questions is annoying to listen to?"

"Actually I'm tired, and I don't want to suffer getting whacked over the head by you because of my curious nature." She said simply while picking up blades of grass and flicking them in his direction. Sure she wasn't asking questions but she'd just discovered another way to be annoying. "Is it now safe to be in your company?"

"When isn't it safe Cho?"

"Erm...like the majority of the time," she shrugged and looked up at him, he nodded slowly and stood back up. "Don't you find it lonely training on your own?" Madara turned and looked at her, she couldn't help but crack a few questions. "Is it hard?" Cho put a hand to her chin in thought, "But then again I guess no one could keep up with you...you are very scarily strong."

"Finished having a conversation with yourself there? Can I now return back to training? Yes, thanks and good bye."

"Good bye...? I'm not going anywhere."

"I never said you were."

Jumping up Cho walked quickly up to where he was standing, squinting she crossed her arms. "What's with that look huh?" She pointed at his face, "Why do you look so...livid? More so! You know what fixes problems?"

"Don't," pinching the bridge of his nose Madara looked down at her, Cho was standing smiling lightly. "Knowing you it'll be something ridiculous."

"Hug!" Cho giggled and wrapped her arms around him, sighing Madara put a hand on her hair and ruffled it.

"Let go of me."

"But hugs are good, feel the happiness."

"What I'm feeling isn't happiness."

"Spoil sport," Cho let go of him and walked away, shrugging she waved over her shoulder. "Laters." With that she simply disappeared and left him alone to train.


	49. Chapter 49

-49-

"How long has she been like this for?"

"Ten minutes," Madoka answered while drinking some of her tea, Cho and her had gone to the tea room where Miya and Akiko worked.

Tobirama was passing and looked slightly worriedly at the seemingly partial comatose Cho, who was leaning her head against her arms on the table. Madoka didn't seem to bothered about her cousins current state.

"What's wrong with her?" By now Akiko and Miya had noticed the three of them and walked over.

"I think," Madoka said while putting her cup down and thinking over her words. "It's what people, and girls would call...'boy troubles'..." Madoka did air quotations and got odd looks for it.

"What's he done now?" Tobirama asked simply, Cho slid her green eyes up to look at him, she then looked at the three other women before sitting up.

"Nothing."

"Ok...and that causes you to lay on a table half dead?"

"Tobirama-sama you're delusional. You won't understand because you are a man." Miya said simply and turned to look at the door, Cho eyed up Mito who walked over.

"Is this a private meeting or can anyone join? That and Hashirama-san is looking for you," Mito said while tapping Tobirama on the shoulder.

"I'm delusional?"

"What?" Mito said confused, it wasn't the answer or words she was expecting. Tobirama shook his head and looked at Miya.

"I still don't get it."

"Here's how things such as relationships go," Miya said simply she had many experiences with relationships and the ins and outs of them. "And the problem with 'nothing', is it's basically hitting a dead end. A dead end which was mostly one sided anyway." Miya said and quickly turned to serve someone who had just walked in.

Akiko patted Cho on the shoulder and left to go back to work too, Madoka looked at Mito, the two hadn't been introduced. Tobirama leant his head against his hand, "You're suffering from heart break then really?"

"I guess so..."

"What happened?" Mito sat down next to the Senju and eyed Cho, Madoka took to explaining what she understood of the situation. "I did prewarn you to leave him alone. Shouldn't be surprised by this either."

"Are you going to go into a state of depression?" Tobirama asked simply, this earned him a punch in the arm by Mito. Cho grinned and shook her head, "No way! I can't be depressed!"

"So you're going to repress your feelings? Yes that's very wise isn't it?" Tobirama rolled his eyes and stood up, "I better go see what Hashirama wants, see you all later." He bowed slightly and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"Make it go away."<p>

Hashirama looked over his shoulder at Cho who was half flopped on the windowsill. "Please."

"What's wrong Cho-san?"

"My heart hurts." He frowned at her words and walked up to her, helping her into the room he looked over her appearance. She looked fine which just made her words more confusing.

"I don't think there's a remedy for heart ache, or break." He smiled and looked out of the window, Cho sighed and leaned against the windowsill.

"Not heard of any trouble have you?" She looked up at him, it was obvious she was referring to the possible attack which would be carried out by Kohaku. Hashirama swiftly shook his head and looked down at her, "Nothing it is as for now completely quiet. He's probably biding his time."

"Or hunting out more people to help."

"Do you have many enemies?"

"There are a few people out there that aren't a fan of us." Cho sighed and drummed her fingers on the windowsill. "I wonder how he'll rope them into helping."

"We're here though," Hashirama said simply Cho looked up at him and smiled.

"You're a good friend Hashirama-kun! I'm so glad I came here...even by accident..." she smiled and hopped up and onto the windowsill, "See you later!" She grinned and jumped away from the building leaving him on his own to return back to work.

* * *

><p>Landing on the ground Cho stood up slowly and crossed her arms, standing for a minute she let the feeling return back into her legs. She was moving around to much to soon and her legs were starting to suffer for it. Sighing Cho turned and walked away from the building, she was bored, walking towards the gates she eyed the guards up and walked out.<p>

"So you venture out at last?"

"Hello grandmother," Cho looked at the elderly woman as she turned away from the tree she was leaning against and walked towards the small camp the clan had built for themselves.

"What brings you here?"

"Well gee I wonder...because my family are out here?"

"Picking up the leader role again are you? Pick the occupation up when you fancy it." Cho crossed her arms, her grandmother had a habit of being blunt and to the point. "Or have you had a falling out?"

"Don't you start with your traditional way of thinking," Cho narrowed her eyes at her while grabbing a hold of Nobu and giving him a hug. The teenager was confused, Tomi and Ishi looked at the two of them confused. The three males were talking until she appeared.

"So what brings you here apart from boredom?" Ishi asked simply while tugging Nobu out of her tight grasp.

"Maybe she wants company? Decent company?" Tomi mused and looked at her, Cho looked at the twins equally before shrugging and waving her arms at them. The brothers looked at each other and then at her, "We don't know sign language."

"Come on," her grandmother tugged her away from the three of them and towards a roughly made hut. "I know that expression well, it was the same expression your mother had when she discovered your father existed." Cho looked up at her and then sat down on the floor near the little table.


	50. Chapter 50

_It is official, i have now well and truly caught up with how much i've written on my laptop! :D_

_Woo! After so long...ok not THAT long x''D_

* * *

><p>-50-<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Oh sure times were different back then," grandmother shrugged and sat down in front of her. "I know you and I don't see eye to eye all the time," it was the truth Cho was to much like her mother for her own liking. "But I'm here to support and help you. So...you're having trouble with that Uchiha huh? Your mother had the same problem, you see your father was very popular amongst women. He had many admirers, any good looking man has admirers."

"Wow...way to make me feel better...there's more people who like him." Cho leaned her head against her hand.

"That's not what I meant, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Cho shrugged at her. "One sided love is such a pain, and your mother got Fuyuki's attention by being a typical woman."

"Typical woman?"

"Nene could be very clever when she wanted to be." Grandmother praised her daughter in law, "You tend to zone out of certain people but Nene's persistence was something which couldn't be ignored."

"I'm sorry but how the hell does this help me? I just love hearing about my parents but this isn't helping not one – ow!" Cho whined and gripped onto her head.

"Don't interrupt your elders!"

"Gee...ow...for an old lady you can hit hard."

"Jealousy."

"Huh?" Cho looked at her confused, her grandmother just smirked and crossed her arms. "I don't think he has it in him to be jealous. Only being angry..."

"Choyo you need to learn a lot about human nature, most of all men. But this is all so confusing, I thought you were happy being around him?"

"I do, but it's not worth it."

"Well in that case," grandmother rubbed her hands together, this unnerved Cho slightly. "I know someone who-"

"Stop trying to set me up with people!" Whining Cho collapsed backwards and put her hands over her face.

"Not even for jealousies sake?"

* * *

><p>"How's the repressing of feelings going?" Tobirama sat down next to Cho who was sitting on the dock looking at the water.<p>

"Rubbish! Not at all even, I have to say feelings suck! This is annoying not to mention confusing."

"How long have you been struggling with your feelings? Which are apparently annoying?"

"I originally left because of it. My family appearing at the same time of me leaving was just a bonus."

"You left because of him? Wow if that isn't a slight exaggeration I don't know what is." Tobirama rolled his eyes, Cho punched him playfully in the arm and grinned. "So plan of action?"

"Ignoring."

"Ignorance is bliss I guess," Tobirama gave a shrug and looked down at her. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Oh you speak a language I understand! Lets go!" She cheered, Tobirama jumped up and laughed at her failing attempts of standing up. She was still struggling with the braces on her legs and her general mobility.

"Come on," grabbing a hold of her hand and yanking her to stand the two of them walked off back towards the village.

* * *

><p>"You're a very fast learner," the two of them had long since eaten and were now boredly walking around the village. On the journey Cho nagged him to teach her some easy ninja techniques, he agreed only if she wouldn't go directly to Madara and use them on him. The last thing he wanted was the angry leader to be on his case.<p>

At the moment three Cho's looked at him and grinned, doing clones was the simplest thing and she had caught onto it very quickly. "I know!" The two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke and the original still stood walking beside him grinning.

"Wonder what other techniques you could do..."

"Anything you can do I can do better!"

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Uh-huh! I always wanted to learn ninja techniques! I had the option when I was younger...only fighting ways not all your cool shiny 'I throw fire and water' stuff." She used air quotations and looked up at him.

"I throw fire and water stuff? Cho-san you are odd."

"Do you think I could learn to throw fire and water?"

"No." Tobirama said, Cho pouted and looked down at the ground. "Everyone has an infinity to elements, you're a natural conductor...finding an element to use which wouldn't clash with lightening would be tricky for you."

"But could I do it?"

"It would take a lot of practice and training, would you be up for it?"

"Uh-huh! It sounds like fun!"


	51. Chapter 51

_After however long of being on here, i have finally got my head around everything. It is for this reason that i'm going back and editing this story. I'm only adding in line breaks and that! Because i failed MAJORLY._

_I noticed the fail yesterday ._

_So i shall start redeeming myself today! :D_

* * *

><p>-51-<p>

The teaching of ninja techniques to Cho was all well and good apart from the obvious thing, her mobility. It was still extremely poor and trying to teach someone who could hardly stand longer for ten minutes was hard.

"It's alright!" She grinned and waved a hand at Tobirama, "As soon as I'm all better and not weighed down by braces then you can teach me! Deal?" She stuck her hand out, Tobirama stood in thought and clutched onto her hand when she started to wobble slightly and almost fall back.

"You have yourself a deal, as for now I suggest going to rest. You never know you may wake up and have even better mobility."

"Oh! Oh! That would be awesome!" Cho cheered while walking past him and towards the gates, he waved a hand to her and turned to walk away too.

"Oh looky who's back." Ishi said while jumping down from a tree, "Getting bored of village life?"

"Yeah pretty much I'm missing the homely feel."

"Well this is as homely as it's ever going to get." He walked beside her as they entered the small village that they'd created in less than a day. The clan were so used to upping and leaving all the time that they'd all had a record time of establishing homes which were simple but effective. "You look sad."

"I feel sad...but it's like an oncoming sadness."

"Oh I don't like the sound of that much," Ishi said while grabbing Cho's hands when she waved them at him, easily scooping her up onto his back he took off running towards the main building in the little village. "You really should be taking it easy ya know? I know full well you'll ignore my words like you ignore everyone else's but seriously...you're going to knacker yourself out."

"I'm already knackered."

"Exactly my point," Ishi walked into the building and slid open a door, "Sleep."

"Yeah yeah," Cho flopped on the bed which was made up on the floor and shut her eyes, Ishi rolled his eyes and slid the door shut. Turning around he jumped a put a hand over his fast beating heart.

"Seriously! Don't creep up on me like that."

Grandmother looked at him dumbly and then nodded to the door, "Choyo is back huh?"

"Yup," Ishi scratched the back of his neck, bowing quickly he walked out of the building and took to trying to find where his brother was dearly hoping he wasn't causing problems.

* * *

><p>"It's quiet," Madara stated while walking out of his home. "Why is it so quiet?" He questioned no one, "Oh," suddenly realizing the main source of the noise was Cho he frowned. Looking around he sighed. This was what the village was like when she wasn't around, it was normal, it was quiet it was slightly boring.<p>

Walking off of the porch he walked slowly through the complex, "Where is she?" Making Kiyomi jump she looked at him wide eyed.

"Who?"

"What do you mean who? Who do you think?" Madara said dumbly, there was only one person that they had common contact with. Kiyomi frowned and took to walking towards the complex gates. He strolled after her wanting to know if she knew where she'd disappeared too. Kiyomi shrugged after a few seconds of thinking.

"I haven't seen her, not since you two dropped by. That was the last time I saw her."

"You haven't sneakily seen her and not telling me?" Madara asked seriously, Kiyomi gave him an odd look before stopping walking. "Madara-sama...I wouldn't need to tell you because you'd be able to hear her. But no, I haven't, I actually have no clue where she is."

Madara rolled his eyes before walking off through the village, Kiyomi shook her head and turned and walked in the opposite direction. She thought it was rather funny that he was going out to try and find where she was. Kiyomi put a hand to her chin in thought, was it possible for the seemingly unemotional Uchiha leader to actually have feelings and none the less for the one constant annoyance in his life?

* * *

><p>"Bored?" Nobu jumped to a stop and landed near Cho, who was sitting with her legs outstretched in front of her. Putting down her book and pen she looked at him, "Oh you're drawing!"<p>

"Yeah, well yeah I'm bored and I'm drawing."

"Because you're doing something I thought you wouldn't be bored. You can still be bored by doing something?" Nobu laid on his stomach next to her, propping himself up on his elbows he looked at his sister. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah I know."

"Why? Whatever is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Cho looked down at him, "Something is happening somewhere I can feel it. But I can't quite figure out what that something is." Cho bit her lip and looked back down at her book. Picking up her pen again she took to doodling.

"Your drawing is getting better," Nobu peered over her arm to see her drawing, Cho laughed and tapped him on the nose with the end of the pen. "Hey!" He laughed and poked her in the arm, "How's the mobility?"

"Not to bad I guess."

"Can you walk?"

"I do walk!"

"You waddle," Nobu corrected her with a nod, pushing himself up to kneel beside her he sighed. "Is this something you feel, a bad feeling?"

"It's an unsure feeling."

"Unsure, that's not very good." Nobu rubbed his eyes and stood up, "I shall go tell the old lady."

"Respect your elders!" Cho mimicked and playfully hit him, Nobu laughed and put a hand on his stomach.

"That's such a brilliant impression that it makes it all the more funny!"


	52. Chapter 52

-52-

"Oi," Madara had found Cho eventually, he walked boredly around the village and when he came to the decision that she wasn't there he ventured out of the village. "Oi," nudging her with his foot he frowned. Cho rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, "What? I'm sleeping! Why do you have to keep kicking me?"

"Nudging," Madara corrected while crossing his arms and looking down at her. Cho rolled her eyes and then shut them again. "What are you doing out here?"

"Drawing, firstly, sleeping secondly."

"What a wonderful way to spend a day."

"Sarcasm we meet again," Cho sat up and picked up her book and pen, standing up slowly she shook her head which caused the small leaves and grass blades to flit back to the ground. "So! Out here why?" Cho questioned while turning and walking easily back towards the makeshift village.

Madara rolled his eyes and then shrugged, "You don't know? You're just out here for a nice afternoon stroll? You then see me, kick me to wake up and then follow me back home? Wow nice...you certainly know how to spend a day!" Cho turned and looked at him while walking backwards. "What brings you here? My amazing company? I'm flattered honestly I am but I have to go. Got a training session to get to." Cho winked and walked towards the village gates. Madara frowned and looked at her.

"Training? You training? Sorry I'm a little shocked by your words."

"Blah," Cho said and then all of a sudden sprinted towards the gates, Madara stopped walking and glared towards Tobirama. He looked at her happily and then frowned at him, the two had a mini glaring match before Cho tapped Tobirama on the head.

"Just typical," he said while the two of them walked into the village.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something?" Tobirama asked while correcting Cho's stance, she was good at hand to hand combat and decided to better teach her in the ways of taijutsu. Cho nodded and looked down at her feet, "Your repression of feelings is failing so you've turned to jealousy."<p>

"Yup."

"Cho-san! Don't use me to make him jealous! Although I do feel slightly flattered," Tobirama paused to think. Cho looked up at him, "Alright if it annoys him I'm game."

"You like to annoy him?"

"Yeah," Tobirama smiled, "As bad as it is to admit I really do."

"I do too!"

"I know, trust me I know you do." Tobirama sat down on a fallen log and nodded at her, Cho was practising fighting and looked at him. "We could make a seriously bad team."

"Team in a bad good way?"

"Confusing but yes."

"You know this team would backfire?" Cho walked over and sat next to him, reaching down she readjusted the straps on the braces. "I don't know how well you know him, but he's very sneaky and is always one step ahead."

"He does have the habit of that you're right." Tobirama paused and crossed his arms, Cho looked up at the sky and made a popping noise. He slid his red eyes to look at her sidewards, "Hungry?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes I am!"

* * *

><p>"Wondered where you had disappeared to," Akiko set the cups down on the table, "You'd been gone for a few days!"<p>

"Miss me?" Cho asked while picking up the cup, Akiko nodded and clapped her hands together. "Take that as a yes."

"It's been so quiet! I mean sure the village was quiet before you appeared, but it just turned into mundane boredom."

"You make it sound like my appearance is an intricate part in the village."

"That's a little bleak isn't it?" Tobirama asked while leaning back in the chair, "You have such low standards of yourself."

"Nah! Not really, I'm awesome and I love myself."

"Great you're a narcissist." Tobirama ran a hand down his face getting a whole new outlook on his friend. Cho giggled and drunk some of the tea, "I never knew that about you."

"No I didn't mean it like that! I meant it as...I love how I am, not in the sense of the only person I can love is myself." Cho explained while putting a hand to her chest and nodding, "I love many people!"

Tobirama looked up at Akiko who looked at her worriedly, the two of them looked at her worriedly before Akiko had to go back to work, and Tobirama picked up his cup. "You honestly frighten me at times."

"I'm scary?"

"Far from it," Tobirama laughed and put down the cup. "You're not scary, you're far from the definition of the word. You just happen to say something which throws me off."

Cho shrugged and looked around the tea room, it was rather busy in there today and Akiko was rushing around like a motion blur.


	53. Chapter 53

_I have to say i believe this is nearing an end. When i say that i don't mean an immediate end. I mean; give it another five chapters or w/e and then it'll be finished. xD_

_Which is awesome! Well...sad, i hate when stories end ;A;_

_Its been fun~_

* * *

><p>-53-<p>

"You know it's annoying me." Cho jumped through the office window and walked around to stand in front of the desk. Hashirama looked up at her and nodded for her to continue, "It's quiet."

"Well it's a lot less quiet now that you're back in the village, hello Cho-san what's wrong?" Hashirama smiled and put down the pen. She held her hands up and opened her mouth to say something only to shut it and stand tapping her head in thought. When there was a knock on the door Hashirama called out, and smiled at Mito who walked in and eyed Cho up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking."

"What of?"

"She's trying to figure out why the quiet is annoying."

"That doesn't make sense," Mito said while moving out of the way of Cho who had taken to pacing, Hashirama smiled and shook his head.

"There's something you should learn about her, and I think I may as well tell you. Most of the things she says don't make much sense."

"Hey!"

"Sorry," he laughed and held his hands up in defence, Mito nodded and put her hands on Cho's shoulders to stop her pacing.

"It's not this quiet...it's the quiet out there," Cho waved her hands to the window, the two of them looked at her even more confused. "You don't hear it?"

"How can we hear quiet?" Mito asked simply, the question itself was rather confusing. Cho rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's silent in the forests."

Hashirama and Mito looked at her, she was being serious, "Doesn't that mean something to anyone? It is silent out there. No birds, no animal noises."

"What does this mean?" Mito asked while looking at her seriously, finally believing that for one odd moment Cho was being deadly serious.

"I don't know." She looked down at the floor, "It doesn't seem normal out there." Cho frowned and crossed her arms. "My family have always been in the forests, we have a good deep routed relationship with it. When something like happens it means something is happening somewhere. I can sense it, I've had this odd niggling feeling for the past two days."

* * *

><p>Walking into the home where Nobu and her grandmother live Cho took to rummaging through the rooms for some sort of food. "Hello!"<p>

"Hungry by any chance?" Grandmother sat near a fire with a pot hanging over it, walking in and sitting next to her she looked from the pot to the old lady and then back again. "You sense it too?"

"Yup."

"Be on guard Choyo, I mean it."

"I'm not going to scamper off somewhere I promise! I will stay close this time."

"Last time wasn't even by your doing."

"Heh...yeah," Cho scratched the back of her neck, "I told Hashirama-kun about it. He looked puzzled."

"Do you blame him? Knowing you you've worded the whole problem wrong. You're not very good with words." Grandmother picked up the spoon which was in the pot and poured some of the liquid into another smaller bowl. Handing it to her Cho took it with a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She paused, "Now go rest."

"But it's boring!"

"Don't-"

"Contradict your grandmother, blah blah blah I know I know!" Cho stood up awkwardly and shuffled off to her room.

* * *

><p>Finding the house that Cho lived in was rather easy, getting in was easy. Sliding open the door Madara looked boredly at Cho who was curled up in a ball sleeping. Against the words of the hospital the leg braces laid away from her on the other side of the room. "That idiot," he muttered and looked over his shoulder.<p>

"I think this is what you call breaking and entering, what brings you here?" Grandmother sat holding onto a book, she wasn't even reading. Madara frowned, she wasn't even there when he appeared. This woman was a lot sneakier than he gave her credit for, "Leave her alone let her sleep."

"Oh training to hard?" He smirked, the idea of her exhausting herself over training was a rather hilarious thought. Cho was to lazy, she got tired from doing nothing. Grandmother turned the page of the book and looked up at him seriously.

"Witty, I take it that Senju hasn't told you? I doubt he's even chased anything up."

"What are you rambling on about woman?"

"Manners go far," Grandmother smirked and waved the book in his direction, "Manners don't cost anything you know?"

Madara narrowed his eyes at her, she was starting to annoy him very quickly. "Oh sorry have I offended you?" Grandmother leaned back and closed the book, "There is silence in the forests."

"So?"

"It means nothing to you people who don't understand the forests, it means everything to us." She paused, "There are always noises, something is happening somewhere. Choyo sensed it and told Hashirama."

"And he ignored her?"

"Would you believe her?"

"I don't, and won't."

"Please keep in mind that if this feeling we're all sharing turns out to lead to something bad, that she will be the first to get affected by it." Grandmother smirked and giggled weirdly. "What will you do? She's already a target even more so thanks to Yuuta's death, will you look out for her if a fight does happen."

"She can look after herself."

"Look where that lead to." Grandmother stood up, "Two broken legs and numerous other injuries. You know she won't admit it, but she's tired. Nothing annoys her more than having to be on the run and look out for all of us."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're here, and you care. Oh," Grandmother pointed a finger at him. "Denial is a bad trait, you'd learn well to drop that." She waved over her shoulder at him and disappeared.

"Oh did you get a lecture or what!" Came laughter from the room behind him, Madara frowned and turned. Glaring down at Cho who was propped up on her elbows, he suddenly regretted hugely in coming here.


	54. Chapter 54

-54-

"You heard all of that?"

"Hell yeah I did! Like I'm asleep? Yeah right," Cho rolled onto her back and sat up, dragging herself towards the leg braces she picked them up. "I have to say it was funny watching you get lectured to least of all by her! Her lectures always make me laugh," Cho giggled and put her leg in one of the braces. "Why are you just standing in the doorway glaring at me? You honestly expected me to be asleep and not talk? For shame on you, you should know me better than that!" Cho sighed and tied up the harnesses on the brace.

Madara stood silent while Cho stopped tying up a harness and looked up at him, "You don't believe me about the silence out there do you?"

"No because it just sounds like another delusion of yours."

"Steady now," Cho waved a hand at him. "You trespass in our home and call me delusional? You're rather delusional too you know." She paused and finished tying the harnesses up. Once she'd done the first leg she went and started fixing the other brace onto the other leg.

"Why don't you believe me?" Cho pouted, "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Because you're delusional," Madara said while watching Cho try and stand up, he wasn't going to help her so he just stayed standing in the door way.

"Stop calling me delusional! I'm not, ok I can be at times but not this time. You know there's a certain thing called 'woman's intuition' most of the time it ends up being correct. Dense men don't understand it," Cho shrugged and pushed past him to the front door. "Follow me and I shall explain to you this problem." She walked out of the door and didn't look over her shoulder to see if he would follow.

Rolling his eyes Madara walked after her, Cho stood looking up at the sky with her arms crossed. "Come on then get to explaining."

"Firstly!" She turned and looked at him with a wide grin. "What bought you here?"

He looked at her blankly, crossing his arms he just looked at her. Cho still stood grinning widely, rolling his eyes and running a hand down his face he waved a hand at her. "Oh? Little ol' me? Ok fine by me, here's the deal." Cho said lightly and then seriously as she neared the end of the sentence. Turning to the tree line she started walking towards it, he turned and followed her.

"Animals desert places where something bad will happen. We've seen this before, back when our first home got destroyed the animals deserted the area."

"So you're saying that this is a omen?"

"Exactly! Oh damn...I worded the problem better here than I did to Hashirama-kun," Cho whined and flung her arms in the air. Madara rolled his eyes choosing to ignore her childish behaviour, it was a hard thing to ignore though.

"There isn't anyway any of us could chase this up. We'd be going on a feeling, and that feeling coming from the less reliable person in Konoha."

"I am reliable!" Cho exclaimed and looked up at him, he just glanced at her which caused her to mutter under her breath annoyed.

"But I see your point," he said stopping and looking around. The woodland area at night was always filled with animal noises, but Cho was right it was silent. She smirked and rocked on her heels, "Don't look at me like that."

"Just admit I'm right this one time. I'm right that there has to be something happening somewhere for the animals to leave."

"Would it shut you up if I did?"

"Possibly...no it wouldn't."

"Then I won't because it won't shut you up."

"If I be quiet for five minutes will you admit I'm right this one time?"

"Five minutes of silent bliss on courtesy of yourself," Madara paused to think it over, turning and looking at her, Cho just grinned. "You're right now shut up for five minutes."

Cho clapped her hands together and put a finger to her lips, winking she walked silently beside him back towards the tree line. Stopping the two of them looked to the side at her clans camp site, it was very well hidden amongst the tress and foliage. In front of them stood the village which by looks of things still had people buzzing around busily.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" It was an honest question. Cho was standing in the street looking up at the sky, Madara hit her over the head to get her attention. "Oi you idiot what are you staring at?"<p>

"Huh?" Tilting her head to the side to look at him she frowned. "I don't know, ever done that thing where you just walk?" Cho made a popping noise and walked off. "Walked and not know where you're going, and then you wind up some place random."

"Are you having another delusional moment?"

"Possibly," Cho put her hands in her pockets. "Or when something feels like a dream? Oh my god am I dreaming?"

"No you're not." Madara said while crossing his arms. "If you are dreaming, and you're dreaming of me. Not only would I feel slightly flattered but also slightly disturbed."

"Heh," Cho giggled and patted him on the arm. "You're never in my dreams." She laughed more and walked away from him. "Don't flatter yourself to much mate." Cho waved over her shoulder headed back towards her home.

The morning seemed like a blur for her. She wasn't lying when she said she'd just walked with a sense of not knowing where she'd end up. Picking up her pace, soon she was running through the gates and towards the camp site of her family.

"Hello eager beaver!" Tomi popped up beside her and ran along with her. He was laying in the grass absentmindedly looking up at the sky and clouds. Seeing his leader happily running towards him how could he not join in? He was just laying lazing around, he couldn't find his brother which rendered him bored. "Woah!" Tomi blocked a punch Cho sent towards him, smiling and going to attack her back the two of them managed to playfully fight all the way to the tree line.


	55. Chapter 55

-55-

Sitting on the makeshift porch of her home Cho scratched her head in thought. "You shouldn't think so much," Madoka said while walking around the side of the building. "You could hurt yourself."

"Bleh."

"What sort of answer is that?" Madoka sat down, beside her the four Onohara clansmen stood.

Cho waved a hand at them, "Are they always on high alert?"

"Yes."

"I'm thinking."

"I can see, do I dare to ask what about?"

"Well-"

"If this is about the animals disappearing again. So help me Cho I am going to ignore you."

"I'm thinking of going exploring."

"No."

"What?"

"Just no."

"B-but-"

"No."

"You're no fun!" Huffing and crossing her arms Cho grinned suddenly and waved to the twins. "It's alright Tomi and Ishi shall accompany me."

"What now?" Tomi asked confused, Ishi beside him shook his head.

"What are you signing us up for?"

"She's trying to go exploring."

"Ha!" Tomi laughed, "No."

"Not even with the seven of you?" Cho questioned and received silence, smirking she nodded her head and clapped her hands together. "Oh look who can't disagree or contradict me now."

"You shouldn't be so smug," Tomi sat down beside her. "But I see your point, but I don't like the thought of acting as a guard."

"I don't need looking after!"

"You sort of do on a regular basis," Madoka muttered and looked at the black clothed people standing behind her. They had gone back to wearing their masks so no one could see their faces.

"Do I dare ask what this exploring is in aid for?" Ishi questioned, so far no one had asked the obvious question. Cho looked up at the sky and then at him, "Camps."

"Huh, camps yes of course because that answer makes so much sense." Ishi muttered and leaned his head against his arms when he had sat down next to his brother.

"I think she means Sakamoto camps."

"You're an idiot," Tomi stated when Madoka had spoke the obvious. "You can't go because well...your mobility is still rather rubbish. Although you did good at running earlier on..."

"Exactly! I can run, I can walk. Nothing wrong with me."

"There's plenty wrong with you just more mentally than psychically." Madoka stated while taking to walking off again. Cho shook her fist at her cousin as she disappeared, the twins looked at each other and then at her.

"We'll go with you," Tomi confirmed the thoughts of his brother.

"After all someone has to go with you, what about little Nobu?" Ishi questioned while standing up and brushing his trousers down. Cho frowned and looked between the two, "You don't think he should go?"

"Stop wrapping him in cotton wool." Tomi said after his brother, together the twins made a hard conversation to follow. Cho had long since adapted to their weird ways of talking and finishing each others sentences.

* * *

><p>"Hello sweety pie! I need to ask you something." Cho jumped through the window of Madara's office. He slammed the pen down on the desk and glared at her, she grinned and waved a hand at him. She said what she did out of annoyance, after all she did enjoy annoying him.<p>

"What is it you need my advice over?" Madara questioned and then held a hand up to silence her. "Come to think of it, when have you ever asked for my advice? This means in that little delusional head of yours you're scheming something." Madara reasoned quickly, "The question is do I even want to know what you're scheming?"

"Hah well-"

"No I don't." He cut her off and leaned his head against his entwined hands on his desk. Cho pouted and sat down in the other seat. Sitting and staring at him the two commenced a stare off which just ended in Cho having to blink rapidly.

"Well no one seems to agree with me really about going to past Sakamoto camp sites that we know of. Only to see if there have been any recent activity. I don't like it! It's all so quiet and the quiet is hurting my head." Cho whined and rubbed her head thoughtfully, Madara sat still staring at her. She looked quickly up at him and then to the floor and then to him again. "Have you blinked yet?"

"No."

"Wow...you can really stare." Cho giggled nervously and swung her legs slightly in the chair.

"You're trying to pick a fight there," Madara said eventually while looking away from her and back at the paper work in front of him. "It's funny, you trying to pick a fight. You can't fight."

"I can fight!"

"Well you give it a good try."

"Hey! Not everyone is on the same standard as you."

"I know that already."

"You have a serious power complex you know that right?" Cho asked while leaning forward in the chair to lean her head against the desk. Madara tapped her on the head with the pen, she lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I'll help."

"Really?" She beamed and sat upright in the chair, Madara nodded slowly thinking over his next words wisely. Either way whatever he was to say would cause her to have a moment.

"Only because if someone doesn't you'll rush ahead on your own and most likely get yourself killed."

"That's a little dramatic."

"It's the truth, you have a horrible talent of getting your arse kicked." He paused, "Or captured."

"Alright alright I don't need a list," Cho stood up and shuffled back to the window. She much preferred jumping out of windows than walking out doors. "It's alright though," Cho said in an annoying tone while draping her arms around his shoulders. "Because I'll have you there to look out for me. Bye bye!" She whispered and jumped away when he turned and lashed out at her. Cho giggled, saluted him from her sitting position on the windowsill and free fell backwards. Landing on the ground she looked up at the window as he peered out of it and glared towards her.

Cho's day just wasn't complete without annoying Madara at least several times a day, waving at him again she jumped and ran after Kiyomi when she spotted her. Madara felt sorry for the Uchiha woman who was going to have to put up with the excitable woman for the rest of the afternoon. Although better her than him, he was to close to wanting to kill her on a regular basis. Although maybe killing her was a little to harsh.

Moving away from the window Madara shut it so no more red heads could clamber through.


	56. Chapter 56

_I have to admit i'm only updating this because my buddy UchihaKin19 from dA inquired about it. If she didn't i wouldn't have updated. I'm in a very sarcastic bad mood. Just...enjoy yeah?_

* * *

><p>-56-<p>

"You know I do have a long list of things which could go wrong? I will choose at this time not to say this list out because I'm rather sure it'll dishearten you slightly." Nobu stood beside his sister. Cho had relented and eventually allowed him to come along too. Her reasoning for not letting him was, if something were to happen – which was very unlikely because of Madara's company – then someone needed to be here.

"Because in your mind you're doing something right, who am I to object to that?"

"You can if you want! You're the only person I'd actually listen to."

"And not me?" Madara appeared and pushed her back into the tree line which soon lead to her clans little village. "Oh Cho I am so hurt that you possibly won't listen to me."

"I always listen to you."

"Maybe you shouldn't," he stated while giving her on last shove, "Come on then, lets get going I've actually got better things to do."

"Like paper work?" Nobu pointed out.

Cho laughed and patted her brother on the shoulder, "That's so ironic!"

"Shut," Madara said seriously. "Up." The siblings did as they were told and stood there looking at him. "Stop looking at me like that. Where are you fellow clansmen which are coming too?"

Cho whistled sharply, the twins and Madoka appeared. Madoka was accompanied by the black clothed people as usual. "Right, small group that's pretty effective. I half feared you'd rope everyone in to helping."

"What? No way, I do know how to be sneaky."

"Are you sure?"

"No not really."

"You are hopeless," Madara pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's your plan of action then?"

Cho jumped and pointed a finger at herself. "Yes, what's _your _plan of action. Remember you came up with this little plan, not me."

"Oh right right," she nodded and tucked some of her hair behind her ears. "There has only been two camp sites that we know of. We're not trying to confront them-"

"Although you're going a great way of provoking them." Madara stated.

"As I was saying," Cho held a hand out to silence him, this just caused her to get a narrowed eyed look shot at her. "There is only two places they could be."

"That's stupid," Madara said while crossing his arms. "You make it sound like they are incapable of moving on and finding another place suitable to set up another camp."

The small group looked at him, "I'm not trying to destroy your idea although I'm doing a brilliant job at doing so. I'm merely stating that it sounds like you're underestimating your enemy a lot. Regardless if you've fought them before."

"I appreciate your words, and you know I do. But they are stupid."

"Stupid people learn, you're a brilliant example of that."

"Hey! That's not fair! You're no help," Cho huffed and crossed her arms. Madara just rolled his eyes at her little sulky moment. "They do not feel comfy with surroundings they don't understand. That's why they're either going to be in the two camp sites, or somewhere nearby. That's the one disadvantage they have over us. They're not adaptable."

"Alright, what if they're in neither camp sites? What will you do then?" Madara questioned, there was a simple reason as to why he was asking all the questions and seemingly picking her plan apart. He just wanted to know how well Cho had thought this all out and what her plan of action was then.

"Well for one I will not be sending people out to scout the area."

"Why not? Considering you've taken long enough to put this plan together."

"Because if the scout gets caught the scout will get killed." Cho stated simply while leaning against Nobu, he didn't take kindly to being used as a leaning post and pushed her away.

"You know there's a thin line between success and failure?"

"Meaning?"

"This is either going to go fine without any problems, or it'll go the complete opposite."

"It's nice to have your optimism on board Madara-kun!" Cho beamed and turned to run out of the small village.

* * *

><p>The first Sakamoto camp looked destroyed. The buildings were in ruins, the roofs were breaking apart. There was an eerie fog which floated in between the buildings. The small camp which, Madara failed to get told, was more like a small village. It was equivalent to about half the size of the Uchiha complex back in Konoha.<p>

It was minorly annoying to not get told that the camp was in fact a small village. Madara was just expecting to see a few roughly made buildings which were erected in haste. Not a small village, if the people they were looking for were down there, then they could be anywhere.

Although taking into consideration the damage to the living space below them, he highly doubted they were down there anyway. "As much as I like laying on my stomach in a puddle, can we move?" Ishi said simply, Cho looked at him and nodded. "Thank you!" Jumping up and wringing out his dark blue shirt he looked to his brother who stood up beside him. Tomi saluted and took to walking down the hill.

"Where you going idiot?" Ishi hissed at his twin and ran after him.

Madara just gave Cho a look, "What?"

"I've never seen a clan which were so loosely bound together. You really don't have much control over them do you?"

"Pfft, I ain't gonna be a tyrant. That's dumb. We have to explore anyway, and Tomi in all honesty is the idiot to start the exploring." Cho rambled and jumped up and ran after the twins. Madara frowned, did any of that sentence actually make sense or answer his question? Not really.

"You look confused." Looking up to see Madoka sitting on a fallen log he nodded slowly. "She has that effect on people." Nodding her head at one of the black clothed people she slid off of the log and walked gracefully down the small hill towards the village.

"Why are you still here?"

"Look out." Nobu explained while clambering up into a nearby tree. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I think it's pointless to go down there and explore a village which is so evidently empty."

"It may look empty, but there may be clues."

"You really think that? Honestly? You think there's any sort of clue down there to tell us where they've gone?" Madara said sarcastically, Nobu shrugged. The boy was completely oblivious to his sarcasm at the moment and kept his eyes flicking around the surrounding trees. "No. Is the answer you're looking for." Madara stood up and brushed his black trousers down, picking fallen leaves off of himself he twirled one in his fingers and looked up at the teenager.

"You think she's being stupid."

"You're sister is stupid." Madara rolled his dark eyes towards the village. Even from this vantage point he could easily see the silly red haired woman darting around. He didn't even want to comment as to why she had just picked up a bucket and thrown it in Ishi's direction. "But I think she's being desperate. She's doing this out of desperation."

"True, I agree. That and Cho isn't actually the most patient of people. She wants to find them more than anything."

"The question is though Nobu, when she does find them, what is she going to do? Also will she be able to do the right thing?"


	57. Chapter 57

-57-

"I don't even know where to begin." Hashirama said while leaning his head against his hand. It had been little over twenty minutes ago that he had witnessed Cho and Madara and a few disheartened Kobayashi clan members trudge through Konoha's gates.

He had wasted no time in greeting the group, and took to lecturing them. More Cho than anyone else. He was rather sure that if he even attempted to lecture or talk to Madara all he'd get in return were a series of glares and insults. Cho being the ring leader of the whole plan sort of had this coming.

"Not only did you put yourself in danger when you're not fully healed. But you also put members of your own family in danger."

"What about me?"

"No," Hashirama answered Madara plainly. "Not you." Madara looked mock hurt yet nodded slowly with a smile. The Uchiha leader was boredly standing beside Cho, Mito was also present in the room and was standing beside Hashirama's chair.

"What did you honestly think you'd achieve from this?" Hashirama questioned, Cho just shrugged. Not the most brilliant answer but it was the only one she could give. Hashirama despaired slightly, sighing he looked down at the desk and then up at her. "I know you're desperate to finish this feud you have Cho-san, but blatantly going out of your way to find them. When you're outnumbered, is not the way to do it." He paused, "Acting out of sheer desperation is a foolish way to act."

"I did point out to her that her plan was stupid."

"Well you're no better, you went along with it."

"Come on now Hashirama, if I didn't go who would keep an eye on her?" Madara shrugged and waved a hand nonchalantly in his direction.

"You could have stopped her."

"Nothing harmful happened, if anything the whole escapade was rather boring."

"Boring or not that isn't the point. The point is-"

"I foolishly put myself and some of my family in danger. Yes I heard you, for once I am actually paying attention to a lecture. Oh gosh, wouldn't my mother be proud? Are you finished? Yes? No? Tough, I'm outta here." Cho bowed quickly and walked stiffly out of the room.

"Well well well, never knew she had it in her." Madara smiled, "You just got told."

"I wouldn't look so proud if I were you."

"Oh?"

"You get to keep guard of the Kobayashi camp." Hashirama said while suffering a glare from the Uchiha man in front of him. "Don't worry, you won't be on your own. You can have a select few members of your clan join you."

"And the point of that is?"

"It's to act as a punishment for you not stopping her from doing something highly idiotic and potentially dangerous. Also, it's to stop her from running off. The thought has crossed your mind as it has mine. She will try and leave, and who else is better to stop her than yourself?"

"You're a right-"

"We're finished." Hashirama cut Madara off from obviously calling him some random insult. Madara nodded turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Mito put a hand to her head and sighed, the tension in the room was very tense and high. Not to mention nerve racking.

* * *

><p>"So?" Nobu swung down from the tree he landed in and crouched next to his sister. Cho picked her head up from her hands and looked at him. "It was that bad?"<p>

"No, on the grand scale of lectures I've had a lot worse."

"Grandmother's lectures are awful."

"Exactly," Cho confirmed with a nod. Nobu sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder. "It'll be alright."

"I know."

"Good," Cho smiled and leant her head against his. The siblings weren't really up for the waiting game which the whole clan were currently playing. The longer it took to discover what Kohaku was up to the more chances it gave him to exact revenge.

"They're watching us."

"Huh?"

"...The Uchiha." Nobu leant away from her and tucked his legs underneath himself to kneel next to her. Cho frowned and looked at him, he wasn't joking. His expression was completely serious. "You were thinking of running weren't you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me! Why else would you separate yourself after leaving that building?" Nobu said annoyed. "I mean it Cho, don't lie to me."

"I'm not." She looked at him. "I'm tired Nobu-kun. I am so utterly tired, if I return home I'll get interrogated by grandmother. I don't have the energy to answer her questions. I'm sick of running Nobusuke, we're here and quite frankly we're going to stay here." Cho paused and rubbed her eyes. "Until they appear, we're here to stay. I can't run!" She laughed suddenly, "My legs are honestly killing me, to be honest with you, I was just walking and kinda collapsed here." She giggled, Nobu looked at her seriously.

"You collapsed?"

"Yup! My legs gave out and I'm waiting for them to recover." She nodded, "I could have forced myself to go home, but I looked up and noticed what a nice view of the sky could be seen from here." She looked up through the trees and smiled, Nobu shook his head. His sister was weird, but honest.

"Do you need help getting home?"

"Ya, I'd appreciate that." Cho said while putting her hands in his, getting hauled to stand Nobu put one of her arms around his shoulders and the two took off walking slowly back to their camp site.


	58. Chapter 58

-58-

"You must hate your life right now," Cho leaned her arms against the windowsill and looked out of the window. Leaning her head against her arms she watched the pacing leader, who soon stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Shut up Cho, I'm here because of you."

"Oh watch it! You knew that my plan would have some sort of repercussions! Yet you still went along with it."

"I'm just blaming you." Madara said while walking over and pushing her back through the window. "Leader needs sleep!"

"I don't!" An arm peeked over the edge of the window, soon a second arm appeared and then Cho pulled herself up to lean back against it. "I'm sorry Madara-kun." She said, "I honestly am."

"Whatever."

"Don't be in a mood with me," pouting and waving a hand at him she eeped and ducked back in the room when he went to hit her. Peeking over the edge of the wood Cho giggled nervously, "Sorry again!"

"Honestly, this is by far the most evillest thing Hashirama has ever done."

"It's called a punishment for a reason," Cho stated while leaning her head against her hand. Madara looked at her and nodded. "You're not meant to enjoy it, although I'm highly enjoying your punishment." She grinned and grinned even more when he just turned away from her. Looking up at the dark sky she looked at the stars and sighed. The silence was a sudden change and Madara had to turn and look to see if Cho was actually still looking out of the window.

Hearing a knock on her door Cho turned away from the window, Madara sighed happy at this. It was a little annoying, she just wouldn't stop talking. Although when was the woman ever silent?

"Can't sleep?" Cho sat cross legged in front of the little tea table. Madoka sat down on one of the cushions on the floor, giving a nod she leant her head against her hands. "Nor me."

"You're distracted." Madoka said loud enough for Madara to hear, he turned and looked at the two women. "Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Honestly," Madoka smirked and shook her head.

"I preferred you when you hardly said anything and were so withdrawn you didn't know what time of day it was." Madara narrowed his eyes at the kimono wearing woman, she opened her one visible eye and looked at him. "That's better, lead by example, maybe something Cho could learn from."

"Oi! I have you know I can be silent."

"Give it a shot."

"No! I don't want to, I don't like being quiet."

"Yes I gathered."

"Are you two having what people call; a lovers tiff?"

"I will kill you if you don't stop encouraging her."

"Don't threaten my cousin!"

"Stop shouting," Madara glared at Cho, in returned she just pouted and turned her back on him and directed her attention back to her cousin. Madoka was trying hard not to laugh at their minor argument.

"You may disagree highly, but you two make such a great couple." This caused a confused look from Cho and a glare – yet again – from Madara. "You act like a married couple...somewhat like granny and grandfather."

"That is so offensive I don't even know where to start."

"Heh, grandfather and grandmother were funny though." Cho laughed while ignoring the fact that Madara had even spoken at all. He despaired and turned away from the window, he was – after all – meant to be acting as a guard. There were at least ten other Uchiha clan members guarding the small camp.

So far no one had tried to do anything suspicious nor had anyone suspicious appeared. Madara highly doubted anyone would. If this Kohaku man appeared and tried to attack Cho and her family while they were so close to Konoha, then he was a lot more stupider than his elder brother. And look how he wound up, impaled to a tree and then electrocuted.

"Psst," turning and looking at Cho, who had a suspicious expression on her face he nodded.

"What? What could you possibly want now?"

"Goodnight," she smiled and slunk back through the window. That was rather simple, Madara frowned. Cho was never that simple with things, walking slowly up to the window he peered into the room. The moonlight clearly shone through and enveloped the room in a silver glow. Cho was seemingly fighting with a chest of drawers, she ended up pulling the whole draw out of the chest and rummaged through the clothes.

"You really are rather useless."

"That's mean! Honestly," she waved a hand at him. "Say something nice to me one day please." Picking up a baggy looking t-shirt she smiled. Giving a small twitch she rolled her eyes slowly in the direction of the window. Giving an awkward cough she nodded at the Uchiha, who just looked at her blankly. "Do you mind?"

"No." Madara said while leaning his head against his hand, he lazily leant his other arm on the windowsill too. Cho pouted and stood up, Madara just looked at her blankly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Shoo!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to get changed."

"Well maybe-" Madara couldn't even finish his sentence because he had to quickly duck out of the way of a shard of electricity which was aimed at his head. Leaning against the wall of the building he aimed his dark eyes up at the sky. Slowly turning he caught himself in a stare down. Cho was on the other side of the window looking rather unamused.

"Add pervert to your list of traits."

"What else is on the list?"

"Being a sadistic psycho." Cho smiled and walked away from the window. She exited the room and returned a few minutes later tying her hair up. She was ungracefully kicking her clothes along the floor, Madara resisted to insult her way of transporting them. Sitting down on the bed Cho stretched her legs out in front of her.

"No."

"What?"

"Leave them on, do you want your legs to heal crooked?" Madara pointed towards the leg braces which she was attempting to take off. Cho actually seemed to think over the question which made him doubt her intelligence more than ever. "You're an idiot. Leave them on." With that he turned away from the window and continued the idiotic task he was set.

"Psst." Ignoring her he continued to look around, a nearby Uchiha heard her and looked over at him confused. Before the man could even remotely think of questioning him, Madara shot a glare in his direction. The man turned on his heels and walked around the building he was standing near.

"Psst!" Cho whispered again but more urgently.

"This better be important, or else I'll have to tell Hashirama that you're distracting me." Madara said, although there was a very sarcastic undertone in his voice. He turned around to just see Cho smiling in his direction, "Yes?"

"Goodnight Madara-kun!" She smiled, of course it was something simple she wanted. Why she felt the need to say goodnight to him again was beyond him. He gave a nod, although he wasn't out of complete reach. Cho reach forward – which made her almost fall out of the window – and pushed some of his hair out of his face. She smiled even more, he just looked at her weirdly. She was amused by the most random things. Leaning forward even more, it was rather amazing that she hadn't fallen through the open window. Cho carefully and lightly kissed him and then slunk back into the room. "Night!" Was the last thing he heard being shouted from within the room. Shaking his head he let his hair return to how it was and attempted to finish his guard duty.


	59. Chapter 59

-59-

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cho pointed warily to Ishi who was nursing his arm. The red haired man looked up at her. "You're injured!"

"It's not what you think," Ishi said nervously knowing she'd flip out and accuse Kohaku. "I hurt myself while training."

"Silly you," Cho waved a hand at him and sat down next to him. "Why are you in my house?"

"I come here."

"For?"

"...Breakfast." Ishi admitted, Cho looked at him dead-panned, he wasn't joking. Looking to the table she frowned and then looked at him again. Ishi gave her a warm smile and nodded. He seemed somewhat proud of his confession.

"Who makes it for you?"

"Your grandmother."

"What? She never makes food for me-" Cho cut her sentence short to duck out of the way of a hand being sent in her direction.

"It's to early in the morning to be disrespecting your elders Choyo!"

"Can I have food?"

"Are you going to be nice?"

"I'm always nice."

"Are you going to behave today?"

"Grandmother I'm twenty-three not seven." At this Ishi choked on his tea and grandmother shook her head sadly and slowly before sitting down opposite the two. "Ok! Fine! I act like a seven year old! Accept the confession and move on." Cho huffed and crossed her arms over her black t-shirt.

"Good," with that grandmother stood up and shuffled off.

"They're still out there." Ishi said, "I had to drag Tomi away from one earlier on!"

"Eh?" Cho said confused while scratching her head. Ishi just looked at her dumbly, it didn't take long for her to cotton on to what he was talking about. "Of course they are!" She said trying to sound confident in her words and in knowing what was actually going on. Ishi didn't buy it, "Ok look, they think we're going to either run off, or...well...run off."

"I ain't going anywhere, I can't be bothered to do any running today. In fact, I intend to just...ya know, kick back and relax all day."

"You do that everyday."

"No I don't! I have to keep an eye on Tomi, bloody idiot."

"I fear him and Nobusuke will get into trouble." Cho said thoughtfully, the two looked at each other and then both shot up to stand. Running to the nearest window they peered out, thankfully Tomi and Nobu weren't causing problems out there. If anything they couldn't even be seen. It was the truth, the younger of the twins and Cho's younger brother did have a nasty habit of dragging each other into trouble. It was more Tomi's doing than Nobu's.

"I'm going to get changed," Cho proclaimed and shuffled off, she thanked grandmother for the food as she past her.

* * *

><p>"This sucks, why are you with me? I can look out for myself. Before you start lecturing me like many others do-"<p>

"Cho-san I'm just here to act as your guard." A Uchiha clansmen said, Cho had since learnt that his name was Takumi. He was nice, which Cho instantly felt relieved about. The only problem was he was so regimented. She had tried to have a conversation with him but he just wound to a stop. Takumi ended whatever conversation in a simple sentence – like he just had – or with one word.

Peering at him she frowned, "Is Taku-kun always this serious?" She whispered and jumped to walk in front of him. "Seriously scary. You're frowning! Is there always a frown? Why can't you smile? Does smiling hurt you? Does smiling hurt all Uchiha? Do you die a little on the inside when you smile or show feelings or...or! Are happy? Your world must implode if you're happy." Cho rambled out while staring up at him with wide vivid green eyes. The poor Uchiha just stared down at her confused. "Boom!" Cho waved her hands at him, "There goes your world because you smiled."

"You're extremely dramatic."

"I know!" Cho grinned and shrugged. She jumped and walked beside him again. "I like you Taku-kun! You're funny."

"I've not done anything." Takumi pointed out awkwardly. Regardless of that it didn't matter to Cho. Takumi was actually finding being around the hyperactive Kobayashi a pleasant change. Although she was a little hard to get used to. It was like being with a hyperactive child. He could somewhat see how his leader would want to almost kill her on a regular basis. Not saying he was going to lash out at her at all.

"How long are you going to be my guard for?"

"Until the other guard duty starts."

"Which is when?"

"At six." Takumi said, Cho pouted and nodded. She seemed to contemplate over this, clapping her hands she smiled up at him.

"Yay!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Now, I don't know many people in this village. I would honestly like to, so whether you like it or not, more the not than anything. You're now a new friend."

"O-ok." Takumi said awkwardly while giving her a sidewards glance. Cho smiled and stuck her hand out. "Good to finally meet you properly Takumi-kun!"

"Likewise Cho-san."

"Now, lets go get some food, food and tea." Cho rubbed her hands together and went to potter off down the street. Reaching out Takumi pulled her back just as a kunai landed where she was about to stand. Cho exclaimed random things and yelped when he pulled her back when the tag attached to the weapon exploded.

The two coughed and waved their hands to dispel the smoke. "Sneaky sneaky bastard." Cho muttered while peering up from between her arms. Takumi was crouched next to her. Looking around, Cho couldn't see anyone. But then again with the amount of smoke, the visibility was very poor.

"Come on," Takumi stood up slowly keeping her close the two walked slowly through the smoke. If Cho's visibility was poor to begin with, it had just got worse. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face, she couldn't really see Takumi either even though he was more or less right in front of her. The smoke seemed to part in the middle, and standing nonchalantly smiling in their direction was a dark green haired man. Takumi stood defensively in front of her, "One lone guard? For real? That's all?" The man seemed generally shocked that she only had one guard. Takumi was silent, he didn't see the point in indulging the man in a conversation.

Cho opened her mouth to say something but got a red eyed look shot in her direction. Sighing and crossing her arms, Cho decided to pay attention to Takumi. After all he was her guard at the moment, the smoke around them were dispelling.

"Well," the man shrugged. "At least I know for sure you're here." Smiling he jumped and ran off. Cho's green eyes watched him, Takumi lowered his guard and looked in the direction which he ran in.

"We have to go after him."

"No, we need to go to the Hokage." Takumi said while grabbing a hold of Cho's sleeve and tugging her towards the red building.


	60. Chapter 60

_I've caught up with all that i've wrote on my laptop! ;n; Sorry if there's going to be slight delays in updating!_

* * *

><p>-60-<p>

"It's rather disconcerting to know that they'd actually venture and show themselves to me while walking through a random street." Cho said while sitting down in the chair cross legged. It was the truth, she wasn't wholly expecting any of Kohaku's family to appear actually in Konoha to bug her. They just proved her wrong. Hashirama sat thinking what Takumi and her had told him.

"Where were you exactly when this man appeared?"

"We were just leaving the camp site and entering the village." Takumi answered, Cho frowned and leant her head against her hand. She was going to answer but got beat to it, she may as well have not even been here. Any questions Hashirama did ask, Takumi was right there to answer.

"What do we do?" Cho butted into the conversation they were having. Being an idle party was starting to get a little to annoying.

"They know you're here, and they've known that for a while. What if," Hashirama paused to think and then nodded slowly. "What if your clan split up and live in the village? That way you're not on the outside. Then if something were to happen, you'd all be surrounded by people who can help."

"I like that plan!"

"Of course you would," Hashirama shook his head. "I shall leave you to decide who goes with who."

"Ok."

"One condition, you have to equally split up over the village. Do not congregate in one place." Hashirama said simply, Cho nodded enthusiastically, "Go on then, you're free to go. Takumi will stay with you until you're at your new temporary home."

"Ok! Thank you Hashirama-kun!" Cho saluted him, jumped up from her chair and ran out of the room while dragging Takumi with her.

* * *

><p>"I honestly don't think this is wise," Takumi stood behind Cho, they had just left everyone to go to their assigned destinations. The two had to run and hunt out Tobirama though to ask if he'd be alright with sharing his home with Nobu and Madoka.<p>

"You're scared."

"I am not, I just don't think it's wise." Takumi frowned and crossed his arms. Cho looked from the door beside her to him. As far as plans go this one was rather simple, there was a reason why Hashirama had let Cho decide who goes where. She figured it out pretty quickly, although there wasn't much to figure out. He knew full well that she would go to the Uchiha complex. Hashirama also knew that she'd keep some of her family around her.

"Then you knock on the door." Cho jibbed and pushed the poor Uchiha near the door. She just raised her eyebrows at him when he looked from the door in front of him to her. Smiling slowly she nodded towards the door. "Go on then. Knock knock whose there?" Cho nudged Takumi out of the way and knocked on the door, Takumi winced. It wasn't so much as a knock, it was more like Cho had just full on punched it.

There wasn't any answer from within, nor was there any sounds of movement. Cho looked up at Takumi. "Maybe he's out." Takumi reasoned, Cho just looked at him. "Or not." Take a few steps back Cho eyed up the roof. Shouldering her bag she leapt skilfully up, "Hey!" Takumi hissed and looked around nervously. "Get down! You can't be up there Cho-san!"

"Shh," she waved a hand at him. "All is fine! You can go home now Takumi-kun!" Cho smiled and disappeared over the rest of the roof. Whether he liked it or not, Takumi had just be relieved of his guard duty.

Shimmying down to the other side Cho leant over, she frowned. The house looked in darkness, although she was looking at the building upside and the doors were shut. Carefully climbing down she landed in a crouch and looked around. It was so quiet, scrunching her nose up she rolled her eyes. It was boring being this quiet, some may like it but she didn't. Stepping up onto the porch she looked around again, she was half expecting just to get attacked as soon as she appeared. Reaching out and sliding the door open she peered in.

Her earlier assumption was right, it was dark in here. Walking more in and sliding the door shut again she walked over to the table which was in the room. Pulling her bag off she sat down on the cushion and leant against the wall. Lolling her head to the side she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her book. To pass the time she would draw, she was doing anything which wouldn't be described as annoying.

* * *

><p>Being so acute to the surroundings and being able to feel the slightest shift was a talent and a skill which proved itself useful. It was for this reason that Madara unwillingly woke up and dragged himself out of his room.<p>

There was something wrong, not sure what he ventured down the stairs silently. He opened doors as he went to see if he could see anything. Opening the front door he leaned out, frowning he watched people idly walk around minding their own business. Turning on his heels he walked down the corridor.

He stopped and then walked back, "You're not in my house."

"Keep telling yourself it's a dream! I'm flattered, you're dreaming of me." Cho put a hand to her heart and smiled in his direction. Groaning quietly and walking forward he walked into the room and sat down opposite her.

"What are you doing?"

"You hadn't heard?" Cho asked generally confused, he leant his head against his hand and shook his head slowly.

"Enlighten me, what information could you possibly have that I would want to know."

"Takumi-kun and I got ambushed." Cho said while putting her book back in her bag. She turned and looked at him. There was a spaced out look on his face before his dark eyes slid over from the door – which Cho had long since decided to open so she could see the garden – to her.

"When and where?"

"They're long gone! No point going to the place where it happened."

"How long have you been here?" Madara asked, "Actually I don't want to know. What I want to know is how long are you intending on being here."

"You're so nice to open your home to me!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Oh dammit, worth a shot I guess."

"You gave it a good go." He said while putting his hands on the table and drumming his fingers lightly. "Was it Hashirama's idea for you to come here? Oh, I don't need to ask, of course it wasn't."

"I don't know why you ask questions you already know the answers to! No, it wasn't his idea. But the plan of us coming into the village was."

"There's more of you out there in the complex?"

"No! Ok, well the twins and grandmother are with Kiyomi-chan." Cho said while putting a hand to her chin in thought. "Someone had to stay with those two, they'd drive poor Kiyomi nuts."

"You all have that skill, you more than anyone."

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment. Being able to evoke a huge amount of confusion onto someone is not a good thing Cho. Trust you to think it was, not that I'm surprised."

"I'll cook dinner!" Cho grinned, Madara just looked at her. "Ok," Cho clapped her hands together. " Inarizushi."

"Bribery gets you nowhere as well."

"Fine! I'll go stay with someone else, wonder if there's room at Tobirama's place? Or...maybe Hashirama-kun has a spare room...?" Cho pondered, Madara narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes?"

"Fine. You can stay."

"Woohoo! Flattery and bribery gets me nowhere yet pulling the jealousy card does!"


	61. Chapter 61

-61-

Sitting picking the little green sweets out of the bag Cho hummed when she realized she had eaten them all. Madara sat beside her cross legged and boredly watching out of the corner of his eyes. He was still in minor shock that someone from the Sakamoto clan had actually appeared in the village. Cho had explained the whole moment to him. Although she did ramble and drag it out.

"You know, I didn't know I was actually scared until the whole moment was other with." Madara turned and looked at her. Cho was staring distantly up at the sky, rolling her eyes to the side she nodded. "Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"It sounds, and I don't believe I'm going to say this. Sane." He paused, "They almost killed you, it would stand to reason that you'd be a little frightened by earlier on."

"I actually forgot about that." Madara looked at her like she'd just sprouted another head. "Don't look at me like that! The mind blocks out things it doesn't want to remember. I don't want to remember that."

"What actually happened? Has anyone actually asked you?"

"No, I'm rather happy no one did until now." Cho leaned back against her hands and stretched her legs out in front of her. The buckles on the braces made slight scratching noises against the wooden porch when she moved her legs. "Why do you have to ask questions no one wants to?"

"Because someone has to do it. Not only that someone may have said something to you while you were in their custody. You may remember something important."

"Do you think so?"

"No, I have very little faith in you trying to remember something. You're such an air head." Madara looked around the garden in front of him. He actually didn't spend much time out here. There was only one room he spent the most time in in his house, and that was his bedroom. The rest of the house seemed rather irrelevant.

Cho looked a little disheartened. "Give it a shot anyway. You never know."

"Right!" Cho clapped her hands, finding a new sense of confidence. "You know, despite being a total whacko, Yuuta was actually a rather nice abductor. Which is weird."

"He nearly killed you." Madara stated the obvious. "You're the only person I know who would call their abductor nice."

"Well he never tried...to...well...do what he did the first time he met me which rendered in Nobu-kun and I injuring him." Madara frowned and looked at her confused, Cho just gave him a look and nodded her head slightly. Recognition spread on his face and he frowned, Cho was a little scared. She hadn't actually ever seen the leader that angry before, not even at herself. Madara got angry at her, but not that angry.

"How did you two meet?"

"My grandmother is always trying to set me up with people. I met him through that."

"And he saw fit to-" Madara's sentence got cut off simply by watching Cho put her hands over her ears and glare in his direction. He reached out and pulled one of her hands away, "Did he do anything else?"

"You're building up a list of reasons to kill his brother aren't you? Don't lie to me, although Kohaku wasn't directly involved anyway."

"Yes, I am. Indirectly or directly involved, it doesn't matter. Half the time the younger brother is like the eldest."

"Fine, ok, well stick; trying to rape. On the list, that's right up the top along with; I killed almost all of your family. There, those two reasons are enough to exact revenge. Heck I got half of it when I killed Yuuta." Cho smiled. "But anyway! Sure, he did hit me. But he actually stood by and let other people hurt me. Which is odd because I thought he'd want all the glory."

"Cowards work." Madara said, "He doesn't want to get his hands dirty."

"He did break my legs though." Cho said thoughtfully while shuffling up to lean her head against his shoulder. "I don't remember anything." She shuddered slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"Was his brother there?"

"No."

"Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Y-yeah."

"You say they didn't get on?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then quite possibly, your abduction was Yuuta's screw up." Madara frowned and stood up slowly, Cho ungracefully fell to the porch with a small thud. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked from her laying position. Her sidewards view just watched him walk around the garden. He was seemingly examining parts of the garden like he had never seen it before.

"I mean if they didn't get along, Kohaku may not have agreed with his brothers plan. Thus leading the two to have another falling out." He paused to turn on his heels and walk back over. Crouching down in front of the porch he looked at her. "Which means that one of them has enough sense not to do something highly stupid."

"Kohaku never seemed like the schemer."

"He is now," Madara said while tapping her on the head.

"Will you help us fight?"

"I don't have a choice." Madara rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead against the porch. "I'm still acting as your guard. Knowing Hashirama he'll drag this guard duty out. He will drag this out even when the Sakamoto lot appear." If Cho didn't know any better his words could be considered as whining. If only his tone sounded like that, but his voice just sounded the same as always.

"There there dear," Cho patted him on the head.

"Stop patronizing me." Madara sat back up and looked at her, Cho was still happily patting him on the head. "Stop it." Cho gave him one last pat and sat up properly.


	62. Chapter 62

-62-

"It always surprises me that you're capable of doing normal things." Cho frowned and looked at him sidewards. Madara gave a shrug and stayed leaning against the counter. "You've got to admit it is a little strange."

"But you're always calling me strange, and weird and other such similar names." Cho said while pushing some of her hair out of her face. "You're making this very confusing." Shaking her head sadly she continued to try and prepare dinner. It was rather hard to do when she was being intently watched. Cho wasn't used to being watched when she makes dinner. It seemed that her skill of cooking highly confused Madara, she wasn't about to admit that she actually enjoyed cooking. That'd probably boost his confusion even more.

He soon got bored of watching and pushed away from the counter and walked off. Cho sighed in relief, peering around the corner slowly she smiled when there was no sign of him. Rubbing her hands together she put her hands together in the formation for shadow clones and soon two popped up beside her.

"Right, here's the deal." Cho said and then gave orders to the two of them. The clones idly stood and nodded and got to work. The preparing of dinner got halved thanks to the extra pairs of hands.

"That's technically cheating." Madara stated and moved out of the way of one of the clones. Unlike the creator they were silent. "I like these, they have the one skill you don't possess." Cho looked at him, which in turn made the other two look as well. "Ok this is creepy." He concluded and walked away again, he took to sitting at the table leaning his head against his hand.

All in all Madara was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't help Cho, because he just didn't want to. There was paper work to do – granted there was always work to do – but the same feelings were felt towards the stack of papers in the other room. He just didn't want to conquer it. For once he never felt so useless in his own home, in the space of three hours. Cho had moved in and literally taken over.

"Oh god," he muttered and leaned his head on the table, he tilted his head to the side and looked boredly at either the real Cho or a clone. "What do you want?"

"You look troubled."

"Nothing is the matter, get back to work."

Cho pouted and crossed her arms, with the use of his sharingan he could clearly determine he was speaking to the real one. "Get back to work," she mimicked him and waved her hands in his direction. "Pfft, continue like that and there'll be no food for you."

"So?" Madara stated and sat up properly. "Are you trying to get some sort of point here?"

"Don't boss me around."

"Huh, right ok." Crossing his arms he nodded slowly. "Isn't one task for a woman household stuff?" Madara questioned and suffered a hit to the head. Shaking his head he looked up at Cho who looked less than happy.

"You sexist twit." Cho huffed and crossed her arms glaring down at him. Sighing and pushing himself out of the chair he looked down at her. Despite the head and a half height difference Cho still equally glared up at him.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you."

"Oh I'm sorry! Is your hearing going despite me being right here." Cho dramatically pointed to the spot she was standing in. Madara just narrowed his eyes at her. "I called you-"

"Yeah you see Cho, sometimes it isn't what you say. Or in fact, don't insult the person whose letting you stay in their house."

"Or what? You'll kick me out? Yeah that'll look real good wouldn't it? How would that look for you huh?" Cho said playfully while reaching up and putting her hands on his cheeks. "Lil Madara-kun can't cope with having one person stay in his home, even though it's an order from the Hokage." She said in a childish tone while shaking his head slightly. She grinned whereas he just glared down at her.

"Nothing to say?"

"How about-"

"Nah you see Madara, sometimes it isn't what you say." Cho said while letting his face go and turning back to finish making dinner. "I know to you am I am what locus are to a crop."

"Yeah, you are a pest." Cho waved over her shoulder. "You have a common trait which you both share; you're not very easy to get rid of." Madara sighed and leaned his head against his hand. Cho looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. "That wasn't a compliment."

* * *

><p>"Can you not completely trash my garden?" Madara questioned simply. The two had had dinner a little less than forty minutes ago. Cho had taken to "training" in his garden. "Seriously what did that bloody Senju teach you?" He snapped referring to Tobirama this time.<p>

"Taijutsu, I wanted to know how to throw fire but I can't." Madara just raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Your footwork is off." He pointed out simply from his cross legged position on the porch. Cho shuffled and he nodded. "Slightly better, almost...not quite. There you go," he said each set of words went with Cho moving the positions of her feet. "No you've completely lost it." He said simply, Cho huffed and stomped a foot. "Don't have a tantrum only because you can't do the simplest of things."

"You're a rubbish motivator."

"Who said I was trying to motivate you to get it right?" Madara questioned, "I'm merely saying your footwork is off. If someone came at you when you were standing like you were...yeah like that," he nodded when she stood back in her previous stance. "You'd either loose your head, or they'd kick your legs out from underneath you. Which would you prefer?"

"I like my hair," Cho said while tugging at some of the red locks. "But then I like my legs." She looked down at herself and wriggled her bare feet.

"Never took you for being vain." Cho just shrugged at his words. "Your footwork's off again." There was a pause, "What are you doing with your hands?"

"Shut up! You're no help at all...I only really wanted to know this stuff to help with self defence. I'm not sure if you've realized but I do tend to just fling myself around when I fight."

"You really want to know how to do taijutsu? Honestly?" Madara questioned, Cho looked up at him and nodded. "Come on then," standing up he walked over. "By looks of things Tobirama taught you in a very slack way."

"He was a nice teacher," Cho clapped her hands together and gave a happy sigh. Madara just looked at her. "Yes?"

"Do you want help with this or not?"

"Yup!"

"Then forget everything which Tobirama taught you." He said, Cho had a odd expression on her face. "You alright there?"

"I'm just forgetting everything I got taught."

"I meant it in a sarcastic way. You can't actually wipe your memory clean." Madara said, Cho shook her head and looked up at him.

"You're such a strict and scary teacher," Cho hummed and twiddled her fingers. She had flash backs of the collaboration training they did. That was hard, hard and painful. But overall fun. Cho only found it fun because it was probably the most time Madara had spent with her while not showing any intent of trying to kill her.


	63. Chapter 63

-63-

"Ow." Cho muttered, and corrected her stance. There was silence until she yelped again and narrowed her eyes up at Madara.

"What?"

"No need to kick me! You're meant to just be helping me with footwork."

"But that's quite boring."

"And kicking me is entertaining? That's domestic violence you do realize this right?" Cho asked while lowering her arms and crossing them. She tapped her foot boredly on the grassy ground awaiting for him to give some sort of answer. He didn't instead he gave a shrug and waved a hand at her.

"You learn best when thrown head first into a situation." He turned and walked towards a nearby tree. Jumping up he sat in the lowest branch, swinging his legs he nodded at her. "Telling you what to do is a sure guarantee path to failure. On your behalf."

"So?"

"So," Madara repeated and stood up, he waved a hand at her. Cho looked at him confused, Madara rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face. He nodded at her again and waved a hand at her again. "You're so dense," he stated while jumping down and running towards her.

Cho jumped out of the way, "Oh! I get it now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I somehow don't believe your words." Madara shook his head. Cho wasn't really one for learning when spoken to. Especially on a long time period. He discovered this when the collaboration training was happening. It was all well and good telling Cho what she needed to do. But half the time she just did what she was asked but didn't give it her all.

Therefore, he stuck by his words, being thrown head first into the situation was well and truly the only way of which she was going to learn.

Soon looking down at the red haired woman he shook his head. "You walked into that one." Madara stated, Cho got easily tripped over. She crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Don't look at me like that. Get up." He took a few steps away from her, Cho pushed herself up and brushed herself down. "Attack me."

"Eh?"

"Just do it, this once I will allow you to attack first." Madara crossed his arms. He doubted very much that her attack would be anything much. He somewhat agreed with her though, this taijutsu training could prove useful. If she attacked in a different way of which her opponents wouldn't expect then this training would well and truly have paid off.

Cho clapped her hands together yet walked a few steps before running full pelt towards him. A frontal attack seemed like a rather stupid move. Stupid and predictable, it was probably for this reason that Cho divert to the right at the last minute.

The two commenced in dodging and exchanging blows for a while before Cho had to flop to the ground and lay motionless. "Idiot what are you doing?"

"I'm playing dead."

"Why?"

"Because then you won't nag at me to get up again."

"You wanted to train."

"Yeah...that's probably stupid on my behalf." Cho opened and then shut her eyes and yawned. "I'll continue tomorrow, I promise!" She nodded, Madara shook his head and sat down next to her. Opening an eye she looked up at him. Slowly sitting up she looked at him and then up at the sky. "Do you think they'll appear any time soon?"

"You always seem to ask me this question." Madara sighed and looked at her quickly. Cho blinked and looked up at him. "Yes."

"Really?"

"I'm just saying yes to shut you up." He confessed in an honest tone, Cho punched him in the arm. Looking at her he raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Nope!" Cho smiled and took to latching onto his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder. She yawned, and was fully prepared to go to sleep there. Her plan got ruined thanks to Madara pulling his arm free from her grasp and moving away from her. Cho flopped to the side and laid on the cold grass.

Madara looked down at her and sighed, "Come on," he held a hand out to her. Cho smiled and put her hand in his and got pulled to stand. "I suppose considering you're staying here I should let you go to sleep in a room. And not on the cold hard ground."

"You're so kind."

"Yeah aren't I just," Madara said as sarcastically as Cho's words. He put his hands on her shoulders and nudged her back inside the house.

It didn't take long, and a lot of pulling and pushing her away from rooms, to find one for her to sleep in. Cho seemed more interested in exploring his home, the sudden bout of drowsiness had disappeared.

"Oh."

"What?" Madara was regretting letting her stay in the house. He was half wondering if Hashirama would mind or lecture him greatly if he let Cho sleep outside. Cho waved her hand in front of his face, looking back down at her he shrugged. "What? There's a bed, go to sleep."

"But," Cho looked around the room and turned on her heels to look at him. A strange smile spread on her face. Madara frowned and pointed at the bed, "Go to sleep."

"But-"

"No."

"Well alright," Cho shrugged and reached up to loosely hug him. Madara just shook his head, and patted her on the back. Cho held onto him tighter, "You can let go now."

"But I don't want to." She huffed childishly. "What if they come for me when I sleep?" She said dramatically, she held onto him tighter.

"For gods sake Cho get a grip." Madara put his hands on her shoulders and pried her away from himself. "They won't come for you, because if they do they are complete idiots."

"But I'll be in here on my own."

"Yes I figured that out. I also see where you're going with this," he paused Cho just grinned and looked at him. Sighing defeatedly he put a hand over his eyes and stood mentally debating with himself.

"Oh why won't the almighty Madara Uchiha protect me while I sleep? Doesn't he know people are trying to hunt me out and kill me? Not to mention the fact that they know where I am." Cho said in a quiet yet dramatic tone. Madara peered through his fingers, Cho was sitting on the bed with the cover wrapped around her. She had managed to cocoon herself up again.

Walking over he sat down in front of her, she fidgeted and looked up at him, it was a little odd to see just her face peering out from a body of covers. "There's room for one more," Cho said simply while unwrapping herself and gesturing with her arm. Rolling his eyes he managed to get wrapped up in the cover too.

"This is so weird."

"I know...but cosy." Cho said, Madara frowned and looked at her. "What? It is! Cosy," she hummed and huddled closer to him. Moving his arm out from her grasp again he put it around her shoulders and laid down.

"Please go to sleep."

"Tired?"

"Your company has the odd ability to radiate exhaustion." Madara shut his eyes and laid happily in silence. He would have gladly stayed like that if Cho hadn't started to fidget, eventually though she stopped and laid her head against his chest and wrapped an arm around him.


	64. Chapter 64

_Oh this is sad, i finish the Amaimon story and now this ones coming to an end too! ;n; Ok when i say "coming to an end" i stick by what vaguely remember saying in another note in a past chapter (at least i think i said this i can't remember ^^") the end isn't coming so soon! Give it a few more chapters than possibly yes._

* * *

><p>-64-<p>

Getting woken up to knocking on the door Madara frowned. The knocking was heavy and urgent, it wasn't really the best wake up call to ever have. Reaching up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked to the side.

At least Cho was still sound asleep, although with the knocking still happening a unhappy expression flitted onto her face. Slowly getting out of the bed Madara walked quickly and quietly to the door.

For the sake of starting the day off in a semi good way, Cho must stay asleep for as long as possible. He didn't honestly think he could put up with her and her dramatic ways at eight in the morning. Even the thought of that made him shudder.

Opening the door and narrowing his eyes at the poor Uchiha who was unfortunate enough to be the one knocking he nodded. "Can I help you?"

"Sir they've been in the village again." Madara raised an eyebrow at him and his words. Soon recognizing the young man as being Takumi he crossed his arms. Takumi just stood looking confused at his leader. "Sir?" Madara pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at him.

"Ok," he said eventually, it wasn't really the answer Takumi was hoping for and that showed on his face. "What? What do you expect me to say?" Madara said irritated, the young man had woken him up to tell him something which Hashirama could easily tell him later on. He mentally groaned, not that he even wanted to be in the presence of Hashirama today, or ever.

Takumi fidgeted on the spot, he honestly didn't want to be here. As far as people go, Madara did scare him ever so slightly despite him being the leader of his family and friends. "B-but-"

"No please, tell me whatever it is later. I want to go and enjoy some peace and quiet." Madara said while putting his hand on the door and taking a step back inside his home. He was dearly hoping that Cho was still asleep so he could well and truly enjoy some peace and quiet.

"Sir!" Takumi said urgently which caused him to shoot a glare in his direction. Takumi flinched and ran a hand through his short dark hair. "They were captured in the complex."

"Wait a minute," Madara turned his direction back to him. "You never said anything about them being in the complex. Nor did you say that they were captured." Madara paused, "When and where?" Takumi went to say something only for him to beat him to it. "Also, couldn't you have said that they were in the complex earlier on?" He snapped, Takumi hung his head sadly and sighed.

"The Hokage has-"

"Wait, Hashirama has him, or they, or she, or whoever?" Takumi nodded. "Even though they were capture in _our _home?" Takumi gave another nod. "For gods sake." Madara practically seethed, and here he was hoping that the day would start off good. Evidently not.

"He is expecting you to go to a meeting later on with Cho-san." Takumi said in a feeble voice. He could already see Madara was in a bad mood, and he was rather sure he wasn't helping. Actually Takumi felt like the current route of his bad mood only because he was relaying a message.

"Thank you Takumi." Madara said and shut the door before the younger man could say anything else. Against his better judgement, which was most likely to take out the current frustration on him. He decided to save the poor man that and slammed the door on his face.

Heaving a sigh and leaning his back against the door he shut his eyes. So one of them had appeared in the village again, let alone in the complex. This was problematic to say the least. Pushing away from the door he walked towards the stairs.

Sitting cocooned in the cover sitting on the top stair was Cho. She still looked half asleep but was alert to the conversation which just happened below her. Madara frowned and looked up at her, she equally just looked down at him.

Walking up slowly he stopped and crouched down on the step below the one she was sitting on. "You heard all of that?" Cho nodded, well that's good. At least he didn't have to tell her of it. He didn't know what else to say so he stood up and walked past her. Looking over his shoulder he rolled his eyes, Cho hadn't moved, leaning down and looking at her face he frowned.

Cho was blankly staring down at the stairs. "What is wrong with you?" Cho just looked at him like he was stupid. "What? So what your enemy is hunting you down and was captured nearby." He paused to shrug. "Does it really matter? We have to go to a meeting so hurry up and get ready. The sooner we get this meeting over with the better."

"For you, not for me."

"Exactly, so get a move on." Madara narrowed his eyes at her. Cho stood up slowly and shuffled off towards the bedroom. "Don't slam the door, what are you seven?" He shouted when Cho had slammed the door with as much force as she could muster.

While Cho was getting ready in the bedroom he walked into the bathroom to wash and get ready. By the time he exited the room Cho was standing leaning against the wall with her hands in her pockets. Looking at him sidewards she walked into the bathroom and appeared a minute later.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't expecting you two till later." Hashirama said simply, he noted the slightly annoyed mood Madara was in. Although he seemed to always be in some sort of mood. Whereas Cho just seemed a little withdrawn, yet she made the effort of acting like she was fine.<p>

"He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible." Cho smiled and pointed a finger at the Uchiha beside her. He just nodded, Hashirama gave credit to Madara for being honest. But it wasn't really shocking, he never wanted to come to meetings.

"And you?"

"I'm freaking out slightly." Cho confessed, he also had to give credit to for her honesty.

"It's alright Cho-san, he's safely imprisoned." Hashirama said while pushing away from leaning against the desk. "He's not said anything."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Well if you got captured by the supposed enemy would you talk?" Madara looked at Cho like she was an idiot, which was the usual look he gave her.

Cho shrugged, "I'd sing." Madara looked at her dead-panned whereas Hashirama laughed, at least one of them caught the joke. Cho grinned and put her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heels. "So...what is this meeting actually about?"

"Against better judgement, if he will not speak to us. Perhaps he'd speak to you." Hashirama said although he wasn't really won on the idea of letting her see the Sakamoto man. Cho seemed to deliberate this before looking down at the floor. "We'll be there," he said reassuringly, Madara frowned at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, we wouldn't leave you in the presence of him." Hashirama smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze Cho smiled and nodded. "Shall we?" Hashirama gestured to the door.

The three of them exited the room and walked down the hall in silence. The closer they got to the room where the man was being held the slower Cho seemed to walk. Madara put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her forward. In the end she planted her heels into the wooden flooring and refused to budge.

"Move you idiot! You wanted to see this man now you're refusing!"

"But I'm scared!" Cho exclaimed, Hashirama looked at her sadly. Madara didn't look very amused by her confession. He still tried to push her and failed, so he took up the new tactic of scooping her up and walking down the corridor. Hashirama chose not to comment on this, he did however tell them to be quiet when Cho proceeded to shout at him. Madara in return shouted at her to shut up and stop being so loud.


	65. Chapter 65

-65-

"You," Cho waved a hand at the man who was well and truly bound up and unable to move. "Let me think," she scratched her head in thought while the grey haired man looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Isamu," Cho clicked her fingers. "Your name is Isamu, I remember you! You thought it was a fun idea to break all of my friends fingers while he was impaled to the ground." Cho nodded slowly at the memory.

Isamu merely smiled up at her, "Correct. Nice of you to remember me."

"I don't tend to forget people who have done wrong against me or my family." Cho said, she hadn't moved away from standing beside Madara since they had entered the room. No sooner did they enter the dark room did it become apparent that Isamu wasn't alone in here.

There were several guards, Tobirama being one of those guards. The younger Senju now stood beside his brother and watched the conversation with indifference.

"Hum," Isamu sighed. "Nor do I tend to forget-"

"Shut up, you're annoying me." Cho said. "Regardless if you've hardly said anything just knowing you're here is annoying me. I can feel my idiot sense burn in my brain." Cho rolled her eyes, Madara hit her over the head. "Ow."

"Be serious you idiot." Cho looked up at him sadly yet nodded and turned her direction back to Isamu. He was silent and staring up at her, only her, he couldn't care less about the other people in the room with him.

"Why did you come here?"

"For you perhaps? No...we don't want you, we had you. We had our little fun, I see your legs are still in tact." Isamu smiled and wriggled slightly, it was hard to get comfy considering his arms were stretched to the side and bound by restraints which were in the walls.

"So you came here for a friendly visit?" Cho said dubiously, she slowly walked forward and sat cross legged a little in front of him. "I feel sorry for you."

"Why? Shouldn't you keep some of that sympathy for yourself and your family?"

"You won't be leaving here alive." Cho said simply while sighing. "That's a shame," yawning she stretched. "I mean on the grand scale of things you look like an alright guy. You have very nice eyes," Cho said while a grin appeared on her face. Lifting up a hand she put her fingers to one of his eyes. "I have a really sick friend who liked to collect body pieces from people. Especially enemies. I wonder if she'd like your eyes." Cho said while twisting her fingers, Isamu screamed and tried to pull away.

"Wait a minute!" She scooted back from him. "If I torture you...then that makes me no better than you!" She said a little hysterically. "You came here not for me then for what? What could you possibly get from coming here and getting your arse kicked by nearly everyone in the village?"

"Haven't you ever wondered how your village managed to go bang so quickly?" Isamu said feebly, Cho frowned. "You haven't? Oh! Didn't you know we blew your village up, we didn't set it alight. The bombs did that."

"Thanks for that information." Cho said and stood up. "Through gloating I think you just told us something important. You scare me, but you're a bloody idiot." Cho muttered and turned and waved over her shoulder at him. "Oh! How's life without a leader? Not united yet?"

"Kohaku is a good leader! Unlike-"

"Me, yeah I know I've heard it before." Cho said boredly and jumped to stand next to Madara. "Thank you Isamu, I dearly am sorry that you'll die here and won't be able to see your clan get beat. That's life though no?" Cho shrugged and got ushered out of the room.

"One thing! Much like you we're not alone! There are so much more of us...so much more. You look frightened Choyo. I didn't know we had _that _much of an effect on you. Or is it the unknown? The unknown of what to come is scaring you." Isamu laughed in a rather manic manner and shook his head. "Farewell!" With that said the door slammed shut and that was most likely going to be the last time she'd see the man.

Cho heaved out a breath which she hadn't realized she'd been holding and her legs sagged under her. Catching a hold of her arm Madara frowned, pulling her to a vertical stance he kept his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling over.

"So we now know they have teamed up." Hashirama looked at Cho who had paled slightly, she nodded stiffly. "Go home Cho, get some rest you did good." He smiled, Madara pushed her down the hallway and towards the exit.

* * *

><p>"You and I need to have a little heart to heart. Which is quite frankly something I thought I'd never say." Madara said while leaning his head against his hand. A purple haired woman popped up next to the table they were sitting at. He looked up at her and then looked at Cho.<p>

"Is she alright?" Madara didn't know this woman so he just nodded in reply. "Hey hey Cho-chan?" The purple haired woman patted her on the shoulder, Cho looked up and a slow smile spread on her face.

"Akiko-chan! Hello, sorry I was spacing out."

"I'm used to you coming in here in all sorts of conditions." Akiko smiled and stood back up, "What can I get you both?" Cho shrugged, "Right tea."

"Since when did a shrug translate into tea?"

"Akiko-chan knows me to well." Cho reasoned and slouched back in the chair. "Heart to heart huh? You're right, come on then get on with it."

"Do you have enemies? By this I mean apart from the Sakamoto, and are they likely to team up with them?" Madara questioned while Akiko appeared again and put their cups on the table. She turned and walked off again. At least she knew when not to impose, Cho picked the cup up and sat in thought.

"Yes."

"Right do I even dare to ask how many enemies you're likely to have considering your past line of work." Madara said while watching Cho almost choke on her tea. "Oh yeah, don't think I've forgotten."

"I...well...we're only hired help when we're together."

"And when you're on your own you're what? A odd job man, I mean woman."

"Pretty much." Cho shrugged and put down her cup. "Ok apart from the Sakamoto I guess there's like three other clans who hate us."

"Hate you enough to team up and try and kill you all?"

"Well yeah." Cho nodded and crossed her arms.

"Are they many in numbers?"

"Erm...well..." Cho trailed off and sat in thought she jumped though when a hand tapped her shoulder and she got waved at. Madara narrowed his eyes at the Senju woman. Maybe coming in here wasn't the wisest idea. Cho said she needed to go relax somewhere, most people when they say relax they don't go and drink tea. But then again Cho wasn't really like most people, Madara was well aware of that.

"Hi Miya-chan."

"Hello, you alright?" Miya asked, she was completely ignoring Madara's existence which was fair enough because he was doing the same thing to her. Cho nodded happily, "Good, see you later." Miya disappeared off to go serve a table.

Sliding his dark eyes over to look at Cho he shook his head. "Who knew you'd become so popular. To think at one point you didn't even want to be here."

"It's weird isn't it?" Cho said wistfully while looking down at the table. "I didn't want to be here, but this place grew on me. I think it's because it sort of reminds me of the village life I had lost. I like the people, you're all so...nice." Madara raised an eyebrow at her. "Even you Uchiha, you're all snappy and a little awkward at times, but you're nice."

"Are you possibly saying to me, that you prefer the Senju over us?" Madara questioned with a slight glare, Cho giggled and waved a hand at him.

"I've always preferred the Senju to you Uchiha, only because of the hostility you all radiate. But you lot are a lot more fun, especially to annoy. You have such short anger fuses it's hilarious!" Cho laughed and leant back on her chair so it was on two legs. Madara was still glaring at her, "What? Don't look at me like that. You've always known I've got on better with the Senju. But!" She exclaimed the last word and leant forward on the chair and against the table. "No one compares to you," she said childishly while tapping on him on the nose.

Madara reached out to swipe at her hand, Cho laughed and put a hand over her mouth to hide her grin. "You're funny, through your sheer fear factor and hostility you're funny."

"This has got off topic." He huffed and crossed his arms, Cho has possibly discovered another way to annoy him.


	66. Chapter 66

-66-

"Right yes you're right. No, I guess...well...one of them is about the same size as one of you lot."

"By that you mean the Senju and Uchiha."

"Yup!" Cho nodded and crossed her arms on the table, leaning her head against her arms she shut her eyes. "One is about the same size as us, only because well...we've seriously fought enough times to halve our numbers. The last clan is small, small but strong, does that make sense?"

Madara sat in thought and nodded slowly. He was just trying to sum up mentally how many people they were likely to fight against. Considering Isamu's words the Sakamoto weren't alone, he didn't even know how big that clan even was.

"So you really have one threat of a big clan."

"Pretty much."

"What did you do to them for them to warrant hating you?"

"I may have killed their leader, and his family, and his sons and even his daughter."

"Wow." Madara said a little breathlessly, Cho finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. "And here I thought there wasn't a murderous bone in your body." Madara was actually a little in shock, "Why'd you do it?"

"He was a bad man, and his family weren't much better."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Ok sweetheart I shall confess all!" Cho exclaimed childishly and sat up, drumming her fingers on the table she looked up at him. "He was just corrupt, like...he didn't treat his family very well. So in turn they didn't treat their clan very well. There was a lot of weirdness in that clan." Cho shuddered, "Incest and child abuse in one place is just plain gross and wrong."

"What happened to the clan?"

"Yoshitomi...they are under the rule of one man with a god complex. I think they went more downhill."

"What are the other names."

"Tsuji, Taketomo."

"Hm," Madara crossed his arms in thoughts. "Sakamoto, Yoshitomi, Tsuji and Taketomo. Right, I have to admit I've never heard of any of them. Apart from the first obviously."

"It's alright, they're up against; Kobayashi, Onohara, Senju, Uchiha and I'm sure Botan-kun and his village would gladly get involved." Cho said thoughtfully, "And then I guess so would Kiki's village." Cho drummed her fingers on her head and nodded slowly. "So would the Reizei, Karasuma and Ooka."

"You have many allies."

"Yup! I'm proud of it, those are some big odds though."

"Cho, only because we have the numbers it doesn't mean we have this fight won."

"You're fighting?" Miya popped up she was just walking past and accidentally heard some of their conversation. Madara sighed heavily and nodded slowly. "What? Why?"

"Miya-chan the Sakamoto have teamed up with other clans which dislike mine. They're planning something, we need all the numbers we can get." Miya seemed to want to say something but had to dart off to work again.

"Bombs."

"Hm?"

"That man, he said something about bombs." Madara said simply, Cho fidgeted in her chair and nodded slowly. "Do you remember your home being bombed?"

"No, I just remember a lot of fire." She said honestly. "You think they're going to bomb Konoha?"

"Well either there's truth in his words or he is a liar trying to throw us off. We may as well believe in both of those scenarios."

* * *

><p>Madara just walked past the jumping group of people. He chose not to acknowledge the fact that Cho had bumped into her brother and friends in the complex. Much like him, Madoka stood watching with indifference. She seemingly had no will whatsoever to join in.<p>

"I have missed you!" Cho exclaimed and grappled Nobu, the poor teenager was to slow to dodge and got caught in a death grip hug.

"And we've equally missed you!"

"And your silliness!" Ishi and Tomi said excitably and gripped onto Cho. It was a very weird thing to witness. Cho gripping onto her brother like her life depended on it, and then the twins gripping tightly on her with stupid grins slapped on their faces.

Still opting not to get involved Madoka kicked back and leant against the wall. Madara sighed and walked towards his home. He was not going to get involved either, if they wanted to have a reunion, even if that reunion looked ridiculous he was out of there.

Putting his hands in his pockets he walked down the street with his eyes shut. He opened them slowly though when footsteps were heard running behind him. At last minute he side stepped and Cho skidded along the floor. She stood up straight with an unamused expression on her face. Her effort of ambushing him, or whatever it was she was trying to do just failed.

"Better luck next time," he muttered while walking past her. She twirled on her heels and skipped beside him. Frowning and looking at her he took a step away from her, she skipped near to him. "Stop it." He reached up and put a hand on her head. She walked swinging her arms by her side. Happy that she wasn't about to start skipping again he removed his hand and put it back in his pocket.

"They heard about Isamu."

"Of course they did considering two of them are staying with Tobirama. It would look a little suspicious if he just suddenly disappeared for hours." Madara reasoned with a shrug, Cho nodded and clapped her hands together. Directing his attention to her he awaited patiently for her to speak. When several quite moments passed he frowned, "Yes?"

"Oh!" She said eventually, Madara shook his head. "They wanted to know if he was dead, I answered no."

"He probably is by now."

"I should have told them!" Cho clapped her hands on her cheeks. "Oh well...just oh well." Shrugging she stretched her arms out in front of her. "What to do now?"

"I have work to do."

"Boring." Cho muttered and crossed her arms.

"Would you like to help?" Cho's expression lit up. "You would make an excellent messenger." Cho seemed to deliberate yet nodded eagerly. Madara honestly didn't have the heart, or the attention to tell her that being a messenger involved her having to deliver numerous papers to different places in the village. She may as well prove herself somewhat useful, there was nothing else for her to do apart from being annoying. Sitting and waiting for a possible attack was unnerving her, and although she admitted this. It was a little annoying to be around someone who was clearly suffering from minor anxiety.


	67. Chapter 67

_As i said in other random little story notes; i'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I'm trying as hard as possible to get all of my artwork together for my university interview on wednesday._

_I will try and update tomorrow sometime. But there's a 50/50 chance of that happening. BUT! I will guarantee i will most likely update wednesday evening...possibly as a form of recovery from my interview xD_

_Whatevs, thanks for reading. I'm actually so half asleep right now i have absolutely no idea what i've even written below xD  
><em>

* * *

><p>-67-<p>

"Here," Madara waved the stack of papers at Cho, she took them happily and walked over to the window. "Do you even know where you're going with them?"

"Erm," pausing and fidgeting she jumped up onto the windowsill. "Hashirama-kun?" Madara nodded and waved his pen at her.

"Can't you use the door for once?"

"I already said sorry for nearly squashing that person," Cho said while rolling her eyes. This was the third delivery of papers she had to run across the village with. The first time she leapt out of the window and almost landed on someone walking below. The second time she managed to kick off from the wall and to an opposite rooftop.

"Yeah but you said sorry to me not to him." Madara leant back in his chair and leaned his head against the back of it. Rocking slightly he looked over at her. "In your exact words; 'I'm sorry I may have nearly paralysed one of your clansmen.'" He looked at her expecting some sort of retort. Cho waved a hand at him and leapt out of the window.

For once Madara actually couldn't fault on Cho's existence, she was proving to be a very good messenger.

* * *

><p>"Delivery!" Hashirama jumped when a sparking Cho leapt through his window.<p>

"Hello again Cho-san." He smiled, she grinned and walked up to the desk. "Can you travel quicker like that?"

"Yes! I could teleport but that hurts." Cho admitted while putting the stack of papers on the desk. Hashirama regarded the small burn marks and looked up at her. "Sorry." She smiled, he shook his head and put the papers back on the desk.

Looking down at her pale almost transparent hands she twiddled her fingers. "Is Isamu dead?"

"There's no point in lying to you Cho," Hashirama said seriously dropping the honorific. Cho looked up at him with bright green eyes. Shaking her head she dispelled her electric powers and was soon standing in front of the desk back to her red haired normal self.

"He is."

"Oh...ok."

"Are you alright?"

"Mmhm," Cho nodded stiffly and scratched her head in thought. "I already knew he was you know? Somehow you clarifying makes this seem so real."

"You mean their possible attack?"

"Yeah, I told Madara-kun there's a possible extra three clans which will be with them. So now you know too." Hashirama frowned and leaned his head against his hand. "We have numbers too though, so...I actually don't know what else to say so I'm going to go. If I'm late back I'll receive a lecture and a nice stack of more papers waved at me." Cho stretched her arms behind her head.

"He's timing you?"

"Ha! Of course he is! I swear the man suffers from obsessive compulsive disorder." Cho giggled and walked over to the window. "I have beaten a personal best in running from the complex to here though. Not sure about back again."

"I hope he's going to pay you for this."

"...Pay?"

"Cho-san this is unpaid work, it is technically illegal." Hashirama said simply while picking his pen up again. Cho looked troubled which caused him to lower it and look at her. "You alright?"

"He's stingy, he won't pay me. Maybe he would pay me in kindness by letting me stay in his home again."

"He wasn't going to let you stay?"

"Well...he sounded won on the idea of making me sleep outside. His humour is bleak."

"I don't think he was joking."

"Nor do I, I just like to pretend he was. Makes the whole moment a lot less depressing and awkward." Cho smiled and skipped and jumped onto the windowsill. "Bye bye Hashirama-kun! I hope you finish your work soon." Smiling and waving a hand at him she jumped out and avoided landing on someone. Almost landing on people seemed to be a very bad trait which was just cropping up.

* * *

><p>"How come knowing Isamu is dead troubles me?" A crackled voice asked, Madara sighed and looked up at Cho who just happened to spark into the room. Counting mentally back from ten it took till the count of eight for Cho to start whining and complaining.<p>

"If it hurts, don't do it." He said simply while she glared at him. Madara already knew of the pain it caused her to teleport at times. He honestly didn't know why she did it for, he pinned it down to being a quicker way to travel.

"Why does it? I wonder why it does, maybe because with him down you know there's more to come?"

"You're meant to make me feel better."

"Really?" Madara asked confused, "Really?" He repeated and waved the pen at her and then to another stack of papers. "Maybe I will when you've returned."

"Oh! Am I getting paid for this?" Cho asked naively, Madara raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back in his chair. Crossing his arms he was silent for a moment, Cho just picked up the papers and flicked through them. Even if she read the information on them she wouldn't really understand it.

"No."

"Oh...can I get paid for this work?"

"No."

"...But apparently to Hashirama-kun it's illegal."

"Cho, since when did you get morals?"

"I always have, I've just never expressed them. So money? Yes? Money for me for doing a job you should technically be doing." Cho rocked on her heels and smiled at him. "Or I will let you finish this up and have the pleasure of delivering them. By looks of things it'll take you another hour and then possibly another hour to deliver them all."

"You're a sneaky little-"

"I'm sneaky? I've never been called sneaky before! Annoying yes, sneaky no." Cho said thoughtfully and seemed to think over something.

"Fine! Just get on with delivering them and leave me in peace. You know I used to hate working in here, but I'm thankful for it now for the peace away from you. Only now I seem to like it because the work load is halved by you."

"I have my uses what can I say?" Cho shrugged and winked at him while running towards the window and jumping out, she was a silver streak.

Sitting in silence Madara frowned when he heard shouting from below. He could clearly hear someone shouting; "Oi! Watch where you land!" So Cho almost landed on someone again.


	68. Chapter 68

_So i eventually manage to function enough to log my laptop on. Yay! D Sorry for not updating yesterday i was knackered from my interview._

_Thank you for reading!~_

* * *

><p>-68-<p>

"You know eating all those sweets will rot your teeth out right?" Madara stated obviously while uncrossing his legs and hanging them over the dock. Cho sat next to him happily munching down konpeito. On the grand scale of things, she was a konpeito eating monster. He hadn't honestly witnessed someone eat so much candy before.

The only problem was the high sugar content, Cho was hyperactive as it is let alone with the added sugar from the sweets.

"I think you've had enough," he said and then frowned. Those words would usually be used on someone who was drinking heavily or something. Not be used on someone who was making their way through the second bag of colourful sweets.

"God your backwards." He muttered and snatched the bag from her, she whined and crossed her arms. Narrowing his eyes he didn't quite like the way she was eyeing up his hand which was tightly gripping onto the bag.

"Oops." He said sarcastically while dropping the bag in the water below them. Cho's expression sunk and it looked like her heart had just shattered.

"Why?" She exclaimed dramatically, "I...you...but...why?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"...You did that on purpose."

"Of course."

"You did! You're just annoyed because the money you used to pay me for doing the delivery work for you was spent on sweets! And not on...I don't know...what do most people buy with their wages?" Cho asked thoughtfully, Madara just gave her a sidewards glance.

"Finished with the conspiracy theory?"

"Yes."

"Great, come on then." He stood up and nodded at her, Cho sighed and stood up slowly. The two turned away, Madara winced when Cho yelped when he pulled her back. Looking down at the weapon which was a little similar to Cho's spear he frowned.

Much like him, Cho's eyes were scanning the surrounding area. Whoever had thrown the weapon wasn't around. "Do you recognize it?"

"Uh-huh."

"And?"

"...Yeah." Cho nodded stiffly, Madara ran a hand down his face. He honestly wasn't up for protecting Cho. Granted she didn't need much protection she was capable of looking after herself, but still...someone needed to look out for her. Considering it was just him, he would have to make do.

Frowning he gave her a sidewards glance, "Oh god," Madara muttered quietly to himself. Cho looked at him confused.

"You alright?"

"I've just came to a sudden realization."

"Oh...is that a good or bad thing?"

"Bad." Madara confessed. He had suddenly realized that yes, he didn't want to look out for her. He didn't have much of a choice because a part of him wanted to look out for her. It was the classic case of torn down the middle. Self contradictory at its best.

He was about to try and lie his way out of having to explain but a man appeared in a cloud of smoke and tackled Cho to the side. Where they were on the dock the two of them careered off of it and into the water.

"Please be able to swim." Madara said while crouching down and looking into the water. Looking up at the sky he frowned. "Take that as a no." He made a popping noise and grabbed a hold of the man's head when he resurfaced near him. "Hello there, who are you?" Narrowing red eyes at the man he honestly didn't need him to tell him. A genjutsu would easily make him confess all the knowledge he needed to know.

Pulling the man up and pulling out two kunai from their holder he stabbed them through the man's hands. If he wanted to escape, he couldn't. He'd have to firstly deal with the mental exhaustion which a genjutsu had taken on him. Then he'd have to try and get his hands free, if he managed to do those two things then he better be good at running.

Cho still hadn't resurfaced, "Oh for gods sake." Madara frowned he didn't want to go swimming. That was last on his list of things to do today along with apparently fighting some random man. Sighing he tilted his head to this side, seemingly karma was working against him. Two obscure things he didn't want to do, were going to get done. One down, one to go.

Diving and resurfacing, it took to the third attempt to resurface with Cho. Needless to say she was unconscious which meant a trip to the hospital. Climbing up onto the dock was a harder task than first realized all thanks to the extra weight.

Standing holding onto Cho he frowned down at the man – who had also lost consciousness by now – "Why me?" Madara questioned no one in particular. Putting Cho slowly down he did the hand signs and a shadow clone appeared. He nodded at the unconscious man, the clone ripped the kunai out of his hands and disappeared.

Madara followed suit and ended up in the hospital. A nearby nurse yelped and jumped to the side, evidently not expecting him to appear. Let alone him, holding an unconscious woman, as well as being head to toe dripping yet, with a really unamused expression on his face.

He turned and left, he would unwillingly report to Hashirama before coming back to check on her. Before going to the Hokage building though, Madara chose to go home and change first.


	69. Chapter 69

-69-

"You swallowed a lot of water," a doctor explained, Cho was sitting in the bed looking at him boredly.

"It didn't taste very nice."

"You...well...erm..." The doctor trailed off awkwardly, he didn't know what to say to that really. "You will have to stay in overnight, but you'll be free to go tomorrow."

"Ok thank you!" She smiled, the man looked at her confused before bowing his head slightly and walking out of the door.

No sooner had the door shut did it reopen, "Hello! I swallowed a lot of water."

"You know repeating what a qualified doctor has said to you, doesn't make you sound smart." Madara said while shutting the door and walking over. Sitting on the edge of the bed he nodded at her. "The man that attacked you."

"Us."

"Mainly you," he corrected while narrowing his eyes at her. "He is in a nice cosy jail cell. He's had the pleasure of mental as well as psychical torture."

"Ok thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome," Madara clapped his hands together. "Right, enjoy your stay in here then." He stood up and waved a hand lazily in her direction. Cho nodded and grabbed a hold of one of the pillows and held onto it.

Frowning he turned back and looked at her. "There's something wrong with you."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Apart from nearly drowning, what else do you mean?" Cho raised an eyebrow at him, walking back over he sat down and inspected her.

"You see, there's one thing you'll always do. Whatever happens, you will always annoy me. Right now, you're acting normal. When you act normal, you're up to something. Or equally you're scheming something."

"Oh."

"Are you suffering from depression?" Madara asked simply. Cho shook her head and put a hand over her throat.

"I ache, my throat hurts and so does my stomach. Talking hurts."

"I shall enjoy the silence then."

"Wait...you sounded like you almost cared about my welfare."

"Shh."

"You did! Oh my god this is the weirdest thing to ever happen! Am I quite possibly dead and in heaven?"

"No but if you keep on I'm rather sure you'll be there soon."

"I shall ignore your threat."

"I thought talking hurt?"

"Well...I can work through the pain to erm..."

"Annoy me?"

"Yeah."

"It's your lot in life, you don't even have to speak to be annoying." Madara smiled and ruffled her hair. Cho grinned and laid down with a yawn.

"Thank you for jumping in and saving me." Cho said tiredly, it was only now how he noticed how her voice cracked slightly when she spoke. She actually thanked him in a normal manner which was something he highly doubted would happen again.

Standing up and letting her pull the cover over herself he nodded. "You're welcome."

"Will I be safe in here?"

"You have guards."

"Guards?"

"Aren't you lucky?" Madara smirked and walked out of the room, he kept the door open for someone to walk through.

"Hello Cho-chan."

"Kiyomi-chan is to be my guard?"

"You bet, Takumi is outside."

"Wait if you're here then where's the twins and grandmother?"

"They went to stay with Madoka-san and Nobu-kun."

"Ah, they're safe with Tobirama-kun huh?" Cho asked tiredly, Kiyomi nodded and watched her settle down to sleep.

* * *

><p>"They say drowning is meant to euphoric."<p>

"They? Who are 'they'?" Ishi looked at Tomi with a confused expression. Tomi shrugged slowly and looked at his brother.

"The people who manage to get saved before actually drowning and dying?"

"Pleasant. How do you know this?"

"...Erm...I read it...?"

"No you didn't." Ishi snorted and crossed his arms. Cho sat on the bed with either twin sitting beside her. Being stuck in the middle of one of their pointless arguments was definitely a strange thing. Letting out a yawn she stretched her arms and hit both of them over the heads.

"Ow," both of them whined in unison. They both turned and narrowed there dark green eyes at her.

"Shut up, I don't care if it's meant to be euphoric. It definitely didn't feel euphoric. It felt horrid, not to mention the water tasted disgusting."

"Are you trying to prove these people wrong who say it's euphoric?"

"Yes." Cho nodded and crossed her arms, shutting her eyes she leaned back against the pillows.

"Ask a doctor."

"I'm not asking a doctor something which I don't actually care about." Cho opened an eye and stared at Tomi. "You ask."

"Hah, nah I don't care that much." Tomi smiled while scratching his head slowly, pushing his hair out of his eyes he sighed. "So when are you free to go?"

"Sometime today, not sure when though."

"Can't you just leave?"

"Don't be stupid Ishi, she needs to be subjected to random tests before they deem her fit and healthy to leave."

"Worth a shot." Ishi shrugged and looked at his younger brother. Cho huffed and fidgeted, "Are you getting bored there little Leader-sama?"

"Yes," Cho answered and then frowned at him. "I'm not little."

"You're shorter than me! Not to mention younger by a year. Therefore, you're little." Ishi said in a matter of fact tone. He pulled himself out of the superior elder role and looked at his brother and Cho who were looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing bro...nothing." Tomi sighed and jumped up from the bed. "Maybe I should go find a doctor."

"Please do."

"Don't annoy them to the point that they have to come here." Ishi crossed his arms and watched his brother salute and leave the room. The two looked at each other, "I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we shouldn't have let him go."

"Have faith in your brother Ishi, I'm sure he can dull down the annoyance levels this once." Cho bit her lip in thought. Her and her family had a real bad trait of forever coming across annoying. It was a lot in life which she'd accepted gladly.


	70. Chapter 70

_Ok! I've actually caught up with all that i've wrote on my laptop ;n; i hate it when this happens! Also i'm updating before work. If it kinda sucks, i'm sorry but my mind is elsewhere..thinking of my demise in a hot kitchen -sigh- T.T_

* * *

><p>-70-<p>

"Freedom!" Cho cheered happily while Ishi readjusted his grip on her. She was being carried on his back and he was running away from the hospital. Tomi jumped and ran beside them, "You were only in there a day." Tomi stated obviously, although he shouldn't have said anything. He and his brother knew what Cho was like if she was cooped up inside for the slightest time.

"Where are we going?"

"We're daring to take you to your temporary home." Tomi said while Ishi managed to swiftly jump out of the way of a group of children playing.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because the doctor said, and I quote; 'You're allowed to go but take it easy for a few days before you do anything strenuous.' So that is why we're taking you to Moody-san's home."

"Hehe I like that nickname."

"Don't use it in front of him, I'm rather sure he'll kill you." Ishi looked over his shoulder at her. Cho seemed to think over that and nodded slowly, she did agree with him there.

"Who came up with the name?"

"Well, it was a group effort." Tomi said while slowing his pace down, the three of them were coming up to the Uchiha complex. Cho looked at him expectedly, "Ishi, little Nobu, Madoka and I. I think your grandmother had some sort of input but I can't remember."

"Nicely done guys!"

"You really shouldn't give us praise for giving your boyfriend a nickname."

"Mmhm...in that case, naughty you!" Cho exclaimed and playfully hit Ishi on the head.

"Half arsed punishment there." He retorted and walked up to her temporary home. Cho reached over his shoulder and knocked on the door. There was silence between the three of them, they were all rather sure that if they stood here having a conversation Madara would just slam the door on them and refuse to let them in.

The door opened eventually and it was more than clear that he wasn't exactly pleased to see them. "And here I was getting used to having my home Cho free. Easy come easy go." Madara leant against the door frame and nodded at them. "When did you get let out anyway?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Why did you have to come here? I mean, when you get let out of hospital last time didn't you go see Hashirama first?" Madara generally expected her to be elsewhere upon her release from hospital.

Cho tapped Ishi on the head, "The doctor said that she has to take it easy for a few days before she does anything strenuous."

"Cho do something strenuous?" Madara said thoughtfully and set his dark eyes up to the sky. "Are we talking about the same person?" He questioned, Cho let out a small laugh and waved a hand at him. "I'm being serious, you are point blank the most laziest person I know."

"Don't act like you've not missed my company. We know your day isn't complete without me." Cho giggled and peeked over Ishi's shoulder when Madara ended up narrowing his eyes at her.

"Whatever!" Ishi said annoyed, "Can you two have a lovers tiff without us two here? You're going to make poor Tomi puke."

"Yes! The hostile love is making me feel queasy." Tomi said while putting a hand on his stomach and pulling a face. Cho looked at the younger twin and laughed, Madara on the other hand turned and glared at him.

"Anyway, whatever you want to call your little argument, here, I think this belongs to you." Ishi turned and lowered Cho to the floor. Putting his hands on her shoulders he nudged her towards the Uchiha.

"I don't." Cho muttered and crossed her arms.

"Ah yes, time for you to pull the whole; 'I don't belong to no man!' Routine ok fine, have fun with that."

"For real, have fun with that Cho, don't let us know how it goes." Tomi smiled and stood beside his brother. "Bye bye!" The two waved and scampered off as fast as possible.

Cho frowned at their retreating forms, turning slowly she wasn't to surprised to see that Madara had disappeared from the doorway but had left the door open for her.

"Is that man still alive?" Cho asked while walking into the house and shutting the door.

"Most likely." Came the reply from somewhere within. Shuffling stiffly down the corridor Cho peeked into every room she passed. Her mobility had gone haywire again thanks to the hospital replacing her braces. The other ones had jarred and started to break from the water she had unfortunately almost drowned in.

Walking through to the kitchen she spotted him idly sitting on the porch leaning his head against his hand. "You look bored." Cho stated while walking up and standing beside him. Looking up at her he shook his head.

"No I'm not." He answered and watched her awkwardly sit down. "What the hell is wrong with you now?"

"They replaced my braces." She explained while looking at them. She had only just got used to her old ones. Having new ones was annoying. "They hurt," she went to loosen one of the straps but got her hand slapped.

"Leave them alone. They're there to help your legs heal remember? You loosen them or take them off and lord knows how your legs will heal."

"Surely they're healed by now."

"Don't have that tone," Madara said when Cho huffed childishly. "Bones take longer to heal than you think." He nodded and then shrugged when she took to leaning against his shoulder. Cho frowned and poked him. "Yes?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and looked around the garden. It was silent apart from the birds singing, that was peaceful to listen to. Cho always liked listening to birds singing ever since she was younger.

Edging down slightly on the porch she laid on her side, Madara frowned and looked down at her. "Why are you laying there?"

"Because it's peaceful out here." Cho answered like it was the most obvious reason. She tilted her head up to look at him. "I could ask you something similar. Why are you sitting here?"

"You seem to forget, this is my home. I can go and sit where ever I want." He answered while crossing his arms, he frowned and looked down when Cho had decided to use his lap as a pillow. "Please don't go to sleep on me."

"But you're so comfy," Cho said in a quiet childish tone, she ended up getting flicked on the head. Swatting his hand away she ended up holding onto it, which caused him to try and tug it free from her grasp. Eventually he gave up and just sat there accepting his fate as Cho's temporary pillow.


	71. Chapter 71

_Finally, after a slight break a kicking myself - metaphorically - up the butt and started writing again. Tbh i'm stuck, and plotting the end *-*_

* * *

><p>-71-<p>

"I don't think it's wise for me to go and attempt to interrogate someone again. I mean look where last time ended!"

"Yes you almost ripping his eye from his socket was a little disturbing." Madara crossed his arms. "Never knew you were such a little freak who likes ripping out eyes."

"It wasn't for me!"

"Ok whatever excuses you want to through at me I have to say I'm not letting you go anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're not allowed anywhere near the man."

"Are you?"

"No."

"What...why?"

"Because someone has to keep an eye on you." Madara put a hand on Cho's head and ruffled her hair. "Because despite it all someone has a very good skill of avoiding and slipping away from guards that are meant to look out for her."

"I can avoid you Mister Guard!"

"No, you really can't." Madara said smugly, Cho pouted and peered up from behind her fringe.

"I'm surprised though that you're not going to be present."

"I'm leaving this interrogation to Hashirama."

"This is a one time thing isn't it?"

"Yes." Madara paused. "Next time I'll be there."

"Next time? You think there's going to be a next time?"

"You don't?"

"No! I reckon that this next time you're thinking of is when everything goes to pot and we're fighting."

"Possibly." Madara removed his hand from her hair and put it in his pocket. Cho rocked to and fro on her heels beside him. The two were standing on the porch again, only a few minutes previous Cho was happily asleep and Madara was enjoying the peace. Much like last time there was heavy knocking on his door. He desperately wanted the knocking to stop so the red haired woman would stay asleep for as long as possible. The messenger this time announced that Hashirama was going to set to interrogating the man who attacked them and that he should stay with Cho.

As if he couldn't see that order happening. Rolling his eyes to look at Cho he sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Mito was enjoying walking around the village. She always enjoyed walking around the village. It was nice to see how everyone now got along with each other and seemed to go about their business.<p>

"Mito-chan!" Hearing screaming she turned only to see Cho skid to a halt in front of her. "Hi! How are you? Actually I can't stop...I'm on the run you see."

"O-ok?" Mito said confused and then her eyes widened and she pointed behind Cho.

"Oh dammit!" The red head yelped when she got picked up by the collar of her shirt. "You're so strong!"

"Flattery gets you nowhere." Madara narrowed his eyes at her. "Told you you couldn't avoid me."

"What are you two doing?" Mito questioned with a light smile.

Cho waved her arms and then crossed them in her dangling position. "Well you see...Hashirama-kun told Madara-kun to stay with me as a guard or whatever." Cho said, Mito nodded for her to continue. "Right! And well...I basically said I could avoid his guard duty...and well..."

"You failed." Madara shook his arm which caused her to sway and exclaimed about feeling sea sick.

"I've not even been to sea! Yet I feel the downside of it!" Cho cried out while putting her hands over her eyes. "Darkness is making the motions worse! Stop it! Please this is mean! Stop and put me down!" Cho whined and waved her arms. Mito shook her head, the two were definitely a strange pair to watch.

Cho wasn't touching solid ground yet which caused her to groan and reach behind her to grip onto Madara's wrist. "Last warning, put me down."

"Or what?" Cho looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. Madara had no choice but to put her down when a shock ran up his arm. Cho landed on the floor in a crouch and stood up and smiled.

"Perhaps Cho-chan you shouldn't have done that." Mito pointed out obviously while Madara stood trying to get feeling and control of his arm again. He set his dark eyes to glare at Cho, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm so dead."

"I suggest possibly running."

"Is that your only suggestion?"

"I can't think of what else you could do." Mito said admittedly. Cho made a humming noise and ran. "Not that way!" Mito shouted when Cho full pelted it towards Madara. He didn't move and easily dodged out of the way of Cho who tried attacking him. She giggled and ran down the street. Mito shook her head, Madara rolled his eyes and turned on his heels and walked after her.

At this one point in time Mito did feel sorry for him. It seemed like he was having no option but to play a strange game of tag with the ever hyperactive woman.

"Madara-san!" Mito exclaimed and ran to catch up with him. He tensed by her presence, she knew that he didn't like her. The feeling was a little mutual, she wasn't much a fan of his either.

"What?"

"I see you're having trouble trying to keep Cho-chan in one place."

"It's a failing task. I think it's impossible for her to stay in one place for a long period of time." Madara paused. "I just can't be bothered to run after her so I'm just waiting for her to run her energy down to the ground."

"And then you'll take her back to the complex?"

"Yes."

"It's a good plan but I feel like you don't know Cho-chan as well as you may think." Mito paused and ignored the sidewards glare. "Cho-chan has boundless energy. Your plan isn't going to work." Madara ran a hand down his face.

"I would leave her to her own devices if I could but the fact of the matter is her being on her own is dangerous." He said slowly, Mito raised an eyebrow at him. Backtracking he crossed his arms and frowned. "That idiots been attacked twice in the space of how many days? What's the likelihood of it happening again?" Madara said annoyed.

Mito slowly smiled and decided not to comment on the slightly – only slightly – caring sounding words of his first sentence. "It's alright Madara-san I have a plan."

"Is it a good one?" Madara asked dubiously.

Mito rolled her eyes and nodded. "It's full proof I think."

"Come on then, lets hear this full proof plan of yours." Madara said while stopping walking and looking down at the shorter woman.


	72. Chapter 72

-72-

Cho hung upside down from a tree and crossed her arms. She was running around the village on her own and bored. In all honesty she only dared to contradict Madara's words because it was fun being chased. Unwrapping her legs from the tree branch she flipped and landed in a crouch. Kicking at the blades of grass in front of her she took to walking off slowly.

People were sitting in the park enjoying the ever sunny weather, Cho looked up at the nearly cloudless sky. Birds flitted about which caused a childish grin to spread on her face. She was jealous of birds, only because they could fly. Cho tilted her head to the side and wondered what it'd be like to fly.

"Cho!" Stopping when she heard her name she watched her brother run up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Nobu said while leaning against his knees to get his breath back. "Uchiha-san is walking around the village looking pretty livid. I sort of figured you'd be the cause of his ever pissed off disposition."

"But...you're not allowed out of the complex." Cho narrowed her eyes at her brother. He pulled a face and smiled. "So that's how it is huh? Put my own brother against me? How bloody creative." Cho said dryly while crossing her arms. "Come on then...I can see where this is going."

"Come on Cho you know you're not allowed out of the complex either!" Nobu said pleading her to go back into the safety of the complex. "It's safe there, it's not safe out here." He paused, "What if someone appears to attack you again?"

"...I see your point. But there's one thing I've got which they haven't."

"What's that?"

"I can teleport anywhere, they need to see the place first before they appear." Cho smiled and disappeared in a spark of lightening. Nobu huffed and crossed his arms, he hadn't yet learnt the ability to teleport like his sister.

* * *

><p>Cho walked with a annoyed expression on her face down the street. "Hello Cho-san! Wow, what's with that face?" Looking up at Tobirama, Cho frowned.<p>

"Are you here to try and take me back to the complex too?"

"Heh...you know, we really do misunderstand you. You are a lot smarter than you make out to be."

"I'm the leader of a clan. I have to be smart, I just don't like acting smart."

"So when did you figure out Mito's plan?"

"It's her plan!" Cho exclaimed, Tobirama nodded slowly with a smile on his face. "Great. Well you see, my brother has a habit of tripping himself up. Be that in a fight...or say...oh I don't know, a conversation?"

"He gave himself up pretty easily then huh?"

"Yup. Take this advice," Cho stopped walking and looked up at him. "Don't use someone against their siblings. Especially when said person knows their sibling so well. No matter what you told him to say or do, Nobusuke would still screw up. He can't help it, he just isn't much of an actor." Cho shrugged, "He gave it a good go though bless him." Cho sighed and took off walking again. "As much fun as this is I've now got to leave you."

"No such chance there Cho-san."

"So I've got to get away from you too? You know this seems like an ideal training session. I've already beaten my record of teleporting again." Cho smiled and clapped her hands together. Three red haired women soon looked up at him. "Bye Tobirama-kun!" They all chorused and grinned at him. All three took off running in different direction, Tobirama easily created clones to go after them.

When all of the clones of Cho had been dispersed Tobirama frowned. The original wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Cho-san since when could you disappear like something from a magicians trick?" Tobirama huffed and crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>A hand emerged from the ground which caused anyone near by to scream. Soon with the arm came a head and a body. Cho laid half out of the ground, "This is painful on so many levels."<p>

"Having fun?"

"You look stuck!"

"Oh come on! Two against one?" Cho looked up at Ishi and Tomi, they grinned and nodded. "This is a dumb plan! I hate this plan! Why can't I just mooch around the village in peace huh? The complex is boring!"

"Boring? Then why do you like to visit it so much when you don't have any business there?"

"Because you're there!" Cho whined and managed to wriggle and stare at Madara. "So this is like...three against one?" She raised an eyebrow. "All of this to get me to the complex? Oh come on!"

"I just can't be bothered to chase you. Mito may have come up with a good plan. You can avoid one person, but how can you avoid a group?"

"...A group...?" Cho asked from her disadvantage point in the ground. As if on cue Nobu and Tobirama appeared. Soon followed by Mito, "Can I just say...I hate you all, a lot?"

"I love you too!"

"And me!" The twins sung, Nobu ran a hand down his face and waved a hand. That was his agreement in still loving his sister.

"Hey Cho-chan?" Mito got her attention and pulled out a paper bag. "Want some konpeito?"

"Oh my god you're trying to bribe me? Keeping me cooped up is taking away my freedom! Plus it was him over there that started this." Cho whined while pointing a finger at Madara. "Screw this shit I'm off." Cho wriggled and started to shift back through the ground. Tobirama stepped forward and manage to use one of his water jutsus to weaken the ground. Cho clambered up a muddy spluttering mess.

"You could have drowned me!"

"Nonsense."

Cho shook some of the mud off of her arms and looked at herself. She was wet and muddy, both were as bad as the other. Yelping she dodged out of the way of the twins, fighting against them on a good day was bad. Fighting against them covered in mud was not a good day. Reaching behind her and pulling out her spear she narrowed her eyes.

"Back off."

"She's getting serious."

"She's scary when she's serious." Tomi pouted and then grinned. "You can't spark up cos it'll hurt ya!"

"He's right!" Ishi nodded. "You rely on your lightening skills while being dripping wet and muddy it'll hurt."

"Ha, yeah that's so true. If I wasn't the strongest person in our clan. So yeah...it'll hurt...when I say hurt I mean it'll be a mild tingly annoyance." Cho grinned and attacked both of them while her appearance slowly changed to that of silver hair.

"Retreat!" The twins yelped in unison and ran away.

"...That was a little cowardly." Tobirama said while the twins grinned and waved a hand at him.

"She's scary."

"No she's not." Madara said simply, Cho straightened up and waved.

"Bye losers!" Cho cheered and disappeared in a flash of lightening.

"Your plan failed Mito." Madara stated simply while walking forward.

"Where are you going?"

"You don't know your sister that well. I've observed her skills of being a natural conductor, she can't teleport for long. She's done it once, now she's done it twice. Without her armour it hurts her, she can't be to far away."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a genius?" Tomi asked with wide eyes.

"I think I love you and your genius-ness." Ishi said in a girly tone while clapping his hands together. The twins looked at each other and sniggered away to themselves.

Madara ignored both of them and disappeared from the clearing in the trees.


	73. Chapter 73

-73-

Cho skidded and rolled to a stop on the ground. Sitting up quickly Cho looked bitterly down at the cuts and scrapes on her arms. "These are keepers," she muttered while pulling some grass out of one nasty looking cut. Gritting her teeth she whimpered.

"Aw, did someone hurt themselves?" Madara landed in a nearby tree. He smirked down at her, "You look awful." He said simply, Cho sat cross legged not only muddy, but now covered in grass. Her hair was sticking in any which way also adorned with grass and mud.

"Come on," jumping down from the tree he walked over to her and held his hand out. "Come on. I haven't got all day to stand around and wait for you to stop sulking." Cho reached up and put her hand in his and got pulled to stand. Turning her hand over in his grasp he eyed up the cuts on her arms.

"Was it worth it?" He asked simply while looking up at her. "Honestly?"

"I would have come back eventually! There was no need for you lot to go all freaky on me." Cho whined and snatched her hand out of his grasp. "I would also have come back if you caught me," she giggled and waved a hand at him.

Madara rolled his eyes, "Unlike you I don't like mindlessly running around." Cho pouted at his words. "We better get you back though, you need to take a trip to the hospital." He nodded and turned and walked back the way he came.

"How did you find me?"

"You're an easy woman to find."

"How so?"

"I heard you crying."

"I wasn't crying!"

"Fine, you were whimpering pathetically is that any better?"

"No! That sounds worse!" Cho exclaimed and punched him on the arm. Madara looked down at her boredly. "So in other words you found me by chance?"

"Sort of yes. I knew you couldn't be far. When you teleport without your armour it hurts, you need it on to travel long distances. When you don't you get hurt," he pointed to her cut up arms. "You'd only be able to travel a slight distance. Depends how well you can deal with the pain, by looks of things your pain threshold isn't that high."

Cho frowned and stiffly crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. "It wasn't worth it." She said eventually answering his earlier question. Slowly she lifted her green eyes up from the ground to look at him. Smiling slowly she stopped walking, Madara continued to walk choosing to ignore her stopping.

He did however pay attention when there was extra weight on him. Looking over his shoulders he frowned at Cho who had wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you want?"

"Can you carry me? My legs really hurt."

"You've done to much running that's why. Not to mention teleporting too, wow you really need to recover and quickly too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I believe what you said earlier on was right. Something has shifted and I feel like that next time we see your friends, we'll all be fighting." Madara stopped walking and crouched down to lift her onto his back. "The mud on you better be dry." He muttered while continuing to walk back towards the village.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow...ow...that hurts." Cho squirmed on the bed and unwillingly let the doctor heal her wounds. Some were going to scar which was a downer. Although they wouldn't be the first scars Cho had.<p>

"Perhaps if you stopped moving the poor man could do his job quicker? The quicker he's done with the sooner you can be free." Madara said obviously from his leaning position against the wall. The doctor was grateful for him pointing out the obvious because Cho instantly stopped moving. Or at least she stopped moving as much.

It was a few more minutes before the doctor allowed her to leave. Cho ran out of the room dragging Madara with her by the arm. "Now to get home and wash." She rubbed her hands together and looked at herself. She was still caked in mud and grass. "Oh wait...I'm still in your company right?" He nodded as an answer. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Only if you clean up the muddy mess you're going to leave behind." Madara crossed his arms and exited the clinical building with her beside him. Cho nodded and pushed some of her dread locked muddied hair out of her face. She winced when her fingers got caught in a tangle.

Cho skipped into a nearby little shop which caused him to stand and await outside. She appeared a few minutes later clutching onto a white paper bag. She humbly walked past him and towards the complex while eating some konpeito. Madara turned on his heels and walked a little behind her. The two walked in silence the only noises were those of the villagers going about their business, and of the rustling of the paper bag in Cho's grasp.


	74. Chapter 74

-74-

"Can I ask you something?"

"You will anyway so you may as well just spit it out." Madara said while leaning his head against his hand. Cho peeked out from underneath the towel on her head and nodded.

"When it comes to us fighting and there is a chance that I go down. Please, and I am begging you here, if you see some plonker go in to kill me kill him first and then me."

"Where is this delusional talking coming from?" Madara frowned, Cho looked at him seriously and shook her damp hair.

"Well chances are I'll be laying there dying anyway."

"So you want me to do a mercy killing?" He questioned, she nodded. "You're a idiot. And I mean, a huge idiot. I am not going to kill you if you're laying there dying."

"So I'll die slowly and painfully! Thanks." Cho frowned and shook her head. "I don't know where this talk is coming from. I think I'd rather die by the hands of someone I love than someone I hate." She paused, "I mean despise."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Idiot as if none of us would try and heal you."

"You'd drag the nearest medical ninja over to me to heal me?"

"...Yes." He answered quietly, "Let go of me." He muttered when Cho had leaned across the table and wrapped her arms around him. She shook her head and clutched onto him tighter.

"No way! That's possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Madara rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling waiting for her to let him go. Cho on the other hand had other ideas and just stayed holding onto him.

"We need to get in contact with the reinforcements." She said quietly while letting him finally go. She looked him in the eyes. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure why not?" He answered sarcastically.

"I don't want to fight. I'm rather bored of it."

"Even if it meant finally setting this score straight and getting rid of your mortal enemy?" Madara asked, Cho looked down at the table. "You're to diplomatic for your own good. No wonder you and Hashirama get along so well."

"Is it so wrong to live peacefully?"

"No." He looked at her, Cho fidgeted and eventually leant her head against her entwined hands and looked at him. "There's nothing wrong with a peaceful life. It all depends how and where you're living it."

"I'm living it here...somewhat." She grinned happily, Madara shook his head.

"No you idiot what I mean is. You and your little friends wouldn't be able to come to an arrangement like we did." Madara said bluntly referring to the Uchiha and Senju. "Sure, I would like nothing more than to kick Hashirama's arse to high heaven, and he'd like nothing more than-"

"To rightfully do the same to you?"

"Something along those lines I'm sure as well as do all the other things he has planned for a peaceful village life." Madara nodded and looked at her. "But for the sake of it we agreed to settle the score and cooperate."

"You're still holding a grudge though so that's not really settling anything is it?"

"Cho I'm trying to prove a point to you. You butting in isn't helping."

"I get it!" She exclaimed and opened one eye to look at him. "You two settled down despite wanting to kick each others arses, to prove that it's possible. But there are some clans which would literally slaughter each other. Us and the Sakamoto are like that. No sooner would my back be turned would Kohaku stab me in it." Cho said simply. "Neither of you have fear of being killed in your sleep. Mainly because that'll start a huge war again and we'd all be back to square one."

"We're about to go into a huge war anyway all thanks to you."

"Oh don't be like that darling, you like fighting. You're grateful of me and my problem really because it gives you a chance to lash out at someone." Cho smiled sweetly at him. "Other than your own clan and me that is." She nodded, "What's more enjoyable than kicking some strange clan's arses?" She shuddered and leaned her head against the table. "What worse enemy for those idiots to face but you and your bad moods." Cho tilted her head up to look at him, "I bet single handedly you could take them all on."

"I most likely could. But this is your battle. Emphasis on your battle. I am merely helping." Madara said simply while flicking his eyes towards the garden. "You're right though, you need to get in contact with reinforcements."

"I can't personally."

"Obviously not."

"Clones?"

"Yeah good idea." Madara frowned and looked at her. "Can they teleport?"

"Of course they can!"

"Good, saves a huge pain of travelling and being found out." Madara pushed away from the wall and stood up. Cho leapt up and jumped onto the porch, Madara watched as she skipped to the middle of the lawn and conjured up clones.

"Yo fellow mes," Cho greeted with a wave of her hand. "I have an important mission for you all."

"At so late in the evening?" A clone questioned.

"That one has a point," Madara waved to the one who spoke. "Why do this now?"

"Madara-kun we may be at the brink of war!" Cho said dramatically while looking over her shoulder at him with narrowed eyes.

"I doubt they'll attack just yet."

"How do you know?"

"Well much like you they need to get in contact with their reinforcements." He said simply, "But whatever get on and talk to yourself there." He waved at Cho and her clones.

"Right," Cho rubbed her hands together. "You, I need you to visit the Onohara clan's village. You Botan-kun, you Kiki's village." Cho watched as the three clones nodded. "Reizei, Karasuma and Ooka." She said quickly pointing to the final three clones.

"What message do we deliver?"

Cho frowned at her clone and looked over her shoulder at Madara. "What?"

"What message?"

"Cho you're the leader of the clan in trouble you think of your own message to deliver to your comrades." Madara frowned, "I'm not helping you with this."

"Oh yes I forgot you just help with the fighting."

"It's what I'm best at."

"Well I guess one of us has to be the diplomat in this relationship."

"But you're not in a relationship." One of the clones stated simply and suffered getting glared at by the original.

"Friendship then, is that any better?"

"Yeah well...I guess so." The clone pondered and shrugged.

"Hello my friends it's so good to meet again only I hope it was under better circumstances. I am in need of your help, will you lend me some? The Sakamoto's have not only decided to invoke another battle against me and my clan but they've also dragged Konoha into it too." Cho paused and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "The Uchiha and Senju are aiding us but we're not sure of the Sakamoto's numbers considering they're getting help from their comrades too. Please, from an old friend, I am hoping you will do this as one massive favour." Cho clapped her hands together and nodded. "These clones will stay with you and dispel when there is trouble. It is up to you then whether to heed the calling and come and help. Thank you for your time none the less." Cho smiled and nodded again, the clones all bowed their heads and disappeared.

Falling backwards Cho looked up at the night sky. "You know, keeping six clones all functioning at once is going to be near on impossible for you." Madara said while crouching down near her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You did good with the message." He said while reaching down and pushing some of her red hair out of her face. Cho sat up slowly and turned to look at him.

"Do you think they'll come and help?"

"What comrades wouldn't help you?"

"That was awful sarcasm." Cho laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. Madara shook his head and looked up at the sky.


End file.
